


Knights of the Old Republic: Episode III - The Sith Wars

by Ahmose_Inarus



Series: Knights of the Old Republic [3]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 16:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 48,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20585684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ahmose_Inarus/pseuds/Ahmose_Inarus
Summary: Aaron Hotchner and his team of Jedi Shadows are in the middle of a war between the two Dark Lords of the Sith, Darth Valha and Darth Reaper, which has consumed the Galactic Republic. Stopping the Sith Lords becomes more challenging when they target Spencer Reid, determined to free Darth Livion once more. But once free, can he be controlled? Or will The End come by Livion's hand?





	1. Chapter 1

A long time ago in a galaxy far, far away…

STAR WARS  
KNIGHTS OF THE OLD REPUBLIC  
EPISODE III

THE SITH WARS

It has been nearly a year since  
the Sith Lord DARTH LIVION  
was redeemed, SPENCER REID  
became a Jedi Knight, and AARON  
HOTCHNER a Jedi Master. And as  
DARTH NOCTURN warned with his last  
words, a war has broken out between two  
Sith Lords fighting for the right to become  
the Dark Lord of the Sith; DARTH  
REAPER and DARTH VALHA.

While first erupting in the Outer Rim,  
the war quickly spread far into the  
heart of the Republic, affecting even  
the capitol planet of Coruscant itself.  
The Jedi Order is spread out over the  
Galaxy trying to contain the violence,  
but it has become increasingly obvious  
that the only choice they have is to stop  
the war at its source.

And so the Jedi High Council has charged  
Aaron Hotchner’s team of Jedi Shadows  
with the task of bringing in the two Dark  
Lords of the Sith, and the Sith Lord  
Servants under each man, whatever the  
cost, dead or alive. But they are all  
oblivious to a plot forming to bring DARTH  
LIVION back, by any means necessary…

A dark figure stood over seven people, who were on their knees before him, cowering. A red Lightsaber hummed angrily in his hand as he glared down at them. A metal brace on his knee gleamed in the light from his Lightsaber.

“Well?” He growled.

“It’s just… Well… we had heard that you had… betrayed your Master.” Gasped one of the cowering men, a Dark Jedi.

“I have. I no longer serve Darth Reaper.”

“You… You have joined Darth Valha?!”

“I serve no one but myself. I don’t need armies. I have the Force. They will both die by my hand.”

“Do you wish us to serve you, My Lord?” Asked the Dark Jedi.

“I don’t need you.” The Sith Lord spat. “All I need is the information I seek. Now spill it, before I spill your entrails over the floor.”

“Yes, Lord Livion.” The Dark Jedi gasped, and handed Darth Livion a holorecord. 

“Good. Now get out of here, before I decide to rip you all open anyway.” Livion snarled, and the Dark Jedi before him turned and ran. The young Sith Lord smirked, then turned and sheathed his weapon, walking out of the warehouse and blending into the crowd. Many people made way for the dark figure. He approached the Star Port, and passed by the guards at the gate with a flick of his fingers.

He approached the ship and strode up the ramp. His boots rang out sharply on the metal floor of the corridor as he walked through it, finally emerging into the main Holochamber. The group of Jedi Knights looked up, and Darth Livion lowered his hood.

“Got it.” Spencer Reid said with a grin, and tossed the holorecord to Aaron Hotchner, who caught it with a smile.

“Good work.” Hotch said, and plugged the holorecord into the large console before him, glancing up as Reid and Penelope Garcia grinned at each other and bumped fists in a little victory celebration.

“They really just… handed it over to you?” Emily Prentiss asked, grinning. “What did you tell them?”

“That I have indeed betrayed Darth Reaper, and I am seeking to destroy all the other Sith Lords on my own, covertly, and become the new Dark Lord of the Sith.” Reid shrugged.

“NICE.” Morgan laughed.

“They were terrified.” Reid said.

“Well, with the rumor spreading across the galaxy that Darth Livion is back and is targeting Jedi and Dark Jedi alike, they have reason to be scared.” Rossi chuckled. “Everyone knows the power of Darth Livion, and now no one is protected by being on his side.”

“I’m just amazed we managed to convince people that Darth Livion and Spencer Reid are two completely different individuals.” JJ said.

“You did a good job with that.” Hotch told her.

“The Council helped…” JJ said modestly.

“And the Supreme Chancellor of the Senate.” Emily nodded.

“Your mother talked him into it.” Morgan pointed out.

“It is SO weird to be… you know…” Emily trailed off.

“Get to know your family when you haven’t seen them since you were two?” Morgan asked.

“Yeah.”

“She’s proud of you.” Hotch said with a smile. “Ambassador Prentiss is a strong woman who is trying to protect the Republic from these Sith Wars, and you’re giving her new ways to do it.”

“You look… creepy comfortable like that.” Jordan Todd said, entering the room and looking at Reid, who was lounging in his chair with his long legs crossed in his Sith Lord uniform. Reid grinned at her.

“I’m hot in these tight pants, what can I say?” He mused with a shrug. Rossi choked on his drink and everyone stared at Reid in shock, and then they all burst out laughing.

“No comment.” Hotch snorted, and the team broke into a second round of laughter as Reid grinned at the man.

“You are most DEFINITELY hot in those pants.” Emily grinned. “I’m like, totally jealous.”

“No kidding.” Garcia laughed. “His legs go on for MILES in those.”

“And I WISH my waist were as small as his.” JJ snorted, leaning closer to the girls. 

Jordan joined them a moment later and announced. “… It shows off his cute butt.”

Reid’s eyes widened at that, and he turned as red as his Sith’s Lightsaber.

“Seriously?!” He squeaked.

“You make it too easy, Pretty Boy.” Morgan chuckled. Reid huffed and crossed his arms, slouching back and pouting in his seat.

“Oh! I got it! I got it!” Garcia suddenly announced, and the team turned to where she was working with K3-V1N. Then, a hologram appeared before them.

“… Darth Reaper.” Reid announced needlessly, scowling.

The hologram of the Sith Lord began to speak…

"Darth Bosola… Darth Rashio has confirmed that Darth Valha’s servant, Darth Alegro, did indeed perish at the hand of Darth Sassin… But Darth Rade was not apprehended. I am sending Darth Soltre to hunt him down, but word has reached me that Darth Cain is picking off our numbers, one by one… We know very little of this assassin, but I believe that Darth Cain is, in fact, a woman. Trust no one, and warn our Dark Jedi to be wary of any female that shows any interest in them… I have not received an update on your hunt for Darth Narcessa… I will again stress that I want her, dead or alive. I expect results, Bosola… and I will not wait much longer…"

“… Well… we have names.” Emily said grimly.

Reid sighed and leaned back, listing them out… “Darth Bosola… Darth Rashio… Darth Alegro… Darth Sassin… Darth Rade… Darth Soltre… Darth Cain… Darth Narcessa…”

“How many of these guys are there?!” Morgan growled.

“The Dark Jedi informed me,” Reid answered, “That each Dark Lord of the Sith are operating with five Sith Lord servants.”

“Well… We knew that the Reaper has Darth Rashio, Darth Sassin and Darth Trion. Now we know the names of the other two.” Hotch said. “And that’s something we didn’t have before.”

“Trion, Sassin, Rashio, Bosola and Soltre.” Reid listed.

“And now we know the names of some of Valha’s Sith Lords.” Hotch continued.

“Narcessa and Cain.” Reid nodded. “With Alegro now dead.”

“He won’t waste time finding someone to replace Alegro.” Emily said, frowning in thought.

“And there are two others.” Reid sighed. “Darth Rade and Darth Rax.” 

“The question is… where do we start?” Rossi sighed.

“With Alegro.” Morgan said.

“He’s dead.” Emily frowned, confused. 

“Alegro left the trail easiest to follow.” Morgan pointed out. “He blew things up right and left. Elle killed him.” The team looked upset at this announcement. “But where his trail ends, hers begins.”

“Good point.” Hotch nodded. “Garcia. Find out.”

“Right away.” She nodded. “Kevin.” And the droid moved to assist her.

“I’m gonna go change.” Reid announced, standing and heading to the room that he shared with Hotch. Hotch watched him go, eyes glued to his lover’s long legs and tight—

“Why don’t you go with him?” Rossi chuckled, grinning. Hotch shook himself and looked at the team, who were all grinning in knowing amusement. “Help him get out of those uh… pants…” Hotch flushed.

“He doesn’t need my help.” He said shortly.

“I dunno, Hotch… They ARE pretty tight… he might have trouble peeling them off…” Emily grinned.

“I’ve got it!” Everyone turned and looked at Garcia. “Elle killed Darth Alegro when he tried to blow up the orbiting shipyards of Sluis Van.”

“Then that’s where we’re heading.” Hotch said. “Jordan?”

“You got it.” She said with a nod, then winked. “Go take care of your mate.” And she turned and walked away, Hotch shooting a glare after her. But then, muttering, he turned and headed after Reid. The team broke into laughter.

Reid looked up when the door opened, and Jedi Master Aaron Hotchner stepped in. The man looked the young Knight up and down with a smirk. Reid had managed to rid himself of his clothing from the waist up.

“The team is of the opinion that you will need some help to get out of those pants.” He said. Reid blinked, and then chuckled.

“Help would be welcome.” He admitted, turning to face his lover. Hotch crossed the room and Reid happily curled his arms around the man’s neck, accepting the kiss and purring as hands caressed his flanks. Then, the ship’s engines were heard revving and the hyperdrive kicked into gear.

“Mmm…” Reid hummed, breaking the kiss. “Where are we going?”

“Sluis Van.” Hotch murmured, nuzzling his lover’s chestnut curls and inhaling his scent. “Elle killed Alegro when he tried to blow up the shipyards.”

“I see.” Reid sighed. “That’s not far from here.”

“Nope. We’ll be there in about a day.”

“Well then… let’s enjoy our downtime…” Reid suggested, tugging his lover over to their bunk. Hotch followed with a grin, shedding his robes and then helped Reid peel off the tight pants before the pair fell into bed together, their limbs entwining in their passion.

“I should play Darth Livion more often…” Reid giggled as Hotch’s fingers skimmed over his ribs and then gasped when the man lavished his nipples with the attentions of his mouth.

“Why?” Hotch asked after a moment.

“We have so much fun peeling the uniform off of me…” Reid snickered, and Hotch let out a soft huff of laughter, the warm breath ghosting over Reid’s belly.

“I won’t deny that…” Hotch admitted, sliding down between Reid’s legs and peppering his inner thighs with kisses.

“Here.” Reid mumbled, and Hotch looked up. Reid was offering him the lube. Hotch grinned and accepted it, nipping the creamy thighs and chuckling at Reid’s little yip. He smeared the lube over his fingers as he buried his face into Reid’s groin, moaning as he inhaled his lover’s musky scent before teasing the root of his passion with his mouth as he abruptly slid two lubed fingers into the tight sheath of his lover’s body. Reid groaned loudly, arching his back and sliding his fingers through his lifemate’s hair. Then his hands fell to the man’s face and drew him up. Hotch followed his lover’s guiding hands, slithering up his body and to his face, where their lips embraced.

“Mmm…” Reid hummed as Hotch gently sucked his lower lip into his mouth and nibbled over it. Reid’s hands slid down Hotch’s back to fall to rest on his buttocks, and he gently pressured Hotch’s hips in-between his thighs to press their groins together.

“Please…” He gasped, shivering when Hotch dipped his tongue into the youth’s mouth. “Want you inside me, Aaron…” Hotch just smiled and kissed him again, smearing the lube over his throbbing manhood and moving into position.

“Next time…” Hotch said with a grin. “I want to take you like this wearing your Sith Boots and gloves…” Reid blinked up at him.

“… And… nothing else?”

“And nothing else.” Hotch confirmed, and Reid grinned and laughed.

“You’re crazy… But okay.”

“Hm… Good.” Hotch snickered and pushed forward, breaching his lover’s entrance to sink into him. Reid let his head fall back with a groan, his muscles fluttering and contracting around his mate's erect penis within him. He turned his head with a soft hiss at the burn of the friction as the elder man moved, and nibbled at his earlobe. Hotch smiled at that and slid a hand down Reid’s body, gripping the back of his thigh and lifting his leg a bit before pushing it forward, giving himself a bit more room to get a bit more leverage as he pistoned in and out of his partner.

Reid threw his head back and cried out as Hotch managed to get a new angle to achieve a torturous rubbing of Reid’s prostate.

“Well… they didn’t waste any time.” Emily commented as she and JJ walked past the room in time to hear Reid wail “Oh yes, Aaron… harder… please Aaron… harder! Ohhh…”

“With the way you guys were encouraging them, are you surprised?” JJ laughed.

“No, I guess not.” Emily grinned. “I just can’t believe that it’s been nearly a year and they still act like newlyweds.”

“I think it’s cute.” JJ responded happily, then looked at her companion, who had stopped. “… Don’t listen in on them!” She gasped.

“What?” Emily asked, shrugging. “If they didn’t want to be heard, they wouldn’t be so loud.” And at that moment Reid’s voice was heard again. 

“Aaron… Oh… So close… Aaron… AARON!!! AAAH! Mmmnnn…”

“I don’t think Spence can exactly control himself…” JJ observed.

“Hotch shouldn’t enjoy making him lose control quite as much.” Emily snickered, and they moved on away from the bedroom of the mated pair.

Inside, Hotch had buried his face into his lover’s throat, biting back a groan as Reid’s pulsating inner muscles milked him to his orgasm. Reid whimpered softly as he felt his lover’s erection pulsing within him, pumping the man’s hot, thick semen into his body, still trembling in the post orgasmic pleasure. Reid smiled slightly as he felt his lover come down from his orgasm and curled his arms around the man, turning his head and kissing the elder’s hair.

“… I love you.” Reid whispered, and he felt Hotch’s smile against his neck, followed by a soft kiss to his jugular. But when Hotch moved to withdraw, Reid tightened his hold on the man saying, “Don’t.” Hotch slowly lifted his head and looked Reid in the eye. “Stay there… please?” Hotch didn’t say a word. He simply kissed the young man and drew the blankets up over them before nuzzling his face into the youth’s throat again. And Reid just smiled and closed his eyes, allowing the post-orgasmic haze to cloud his mind and send him into sleep…

PLANET: UNKNOWN

LOCATION: UNKNOWN

TIME: EVENING

Darth Reaper stood in the dark hall, with the three men that made up Darth Trion in a line behind him. And before him, four life size holograms appeared. Three of them were dark figures, and one stood out in stark white.

“Darth Sassin.” Greeted the Reaper, and Fallen Jedi Elle Greeneway lifted her head with a sinister smirk on her full lips. “Darth Bosola.” The hooded man also raised his head, revealing his older face and graying hair. He looked almost kind and pleasant, until you got to his eyes… a red-rimmed yellow, they betrayed just what this otherwise ordinary looking man was capable of. “Darth Soltre.” Another Fallen Jedi, this man looked to be about Elle’s age, and he was equally as handsome as she was beautiful, but just like the others, his eyes betrayed the darkness within him. “Darth Rashio.” The man in white simply smirked.

“Give me an update.” 

“The trail on Darth Narcessa has gone cold.” Bosola began, and the Reaper glared at him. “She’s vanished. None of my contacts have been able to assist. I even reached out to Rashio, Sassin and Soltre… We have nothing.” The Reaper looked around, and the other three Sith Lords nodded to confirm this.

“We have another casualty, as well.” Elle announced. “Master Gideon has killed Adrian Bale.” The Reaper scowled at this. “And not only that, but Vogl is dead, too.”

“Vogl…?”

“He was establishing our hold on Bakura…” Elle explained. “… It was poison.”

“… Darth Cain?” The Reaper asked.

“We believe so.” Darth Soltre nodded.

“I see…” The Reaper said, slowly. “We are changing objectives.”

“Oh?” Bosola asked, looking curious.

“Soltre… find Darth Cain. And bring her to me.”

“Dead or alive?” Soltre asked.

“Alive would be preferred, though I will not be angry if you deliver her dead…”

“Understood, my Lord.” Soltre nodded.

“Bosola… continue your hunt for Narcessa until I summon you.”

“Yes, my Master.”

“Sassin. Rashio.” The two Sith looked at their Dark Lord. “I want Darth Livion back…”

“He won’t turn again.” Elle said, shaking her head. The Reaper shot her a look. 

“I do not wish to turn him.” The Reaper snarled, not appreciating her interruption. Then he turned and glanced back over his shoulder. “Tobias!!!”

The man was hunched over in fear and submission as he shuffled forwards. Tobias took a deep breath and then said, “Spencer Reid and Darth Livion have become just like Adam and Amanda were…” He said, his voice sounding sad. “They’re two separate personalities inhabiting one mind… they are… not one consciousness... And as long as they dwell within the same being, they will always be at war with one another…”

“I want them separated.” The Reaper announced. “But to do that, we need a separate body. I have contacted the Cloners of Kamino.” 

The Sith Lords looked stunned.

“Sassin… Rashio… capture the boy. Bring him to Kamino, ALIVE. They need the boy’s genetic material. I need Livion intact.”

“You’re going to put… Livion into a clone?” Bosola asked, sounding amazed.

“Trion will.” The Reaper said with a nod. “Livion will finally be free of Spencer Reid… and so will his power… They will finally, truly, belong to me…”

The Sith Lord servants glanced around at one another, not sure what to think of this…

“Sassin… Rashio… do NOT fail me… consequences would be… dire…”

And the communication was terminated…


	2. Chapter 2

PLANET: SLUIS VAN

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE AFTERNOON

When the starship Black Asp of Uvena came out of lightspeed, the vista before them was of the planet Sluis Van, and the massive ship yard that orbited the planet. The end of it was burning.

“Looks like Elle didn’t kill Darth Allegro before he set off the first blast…” Rossi observed.

“Damage is bad…” JJ mumbled.

“Could have been so much worse.” Sighed Emily, and JJ nodded.

“We have permission to dock.” Jordan announced. 

“Take us in, then.” Hotch nodded, and the ship moved in on the shipyard. Upon docking, the team disembarked to be met by Sluissi soldiers. Reid winced at the sight of them, immediately thinking of Master Hssa Sssraa who had perished in battle several years ago… Reid still blamed himself for that… He wondered if these Sluissi knew who he was, and that it was his fault that Master Hssa Sssraa had gone into the battle that had killed him…

It’s not your fault. Hotch murmured to him gently over their Bond. We are Jedi and they were the Sith. We are always going to clash, and there will always be casualties. And I guarantee you… even if Master Hssa Sssraa knew that he would be going to his death, fighting in that battle, he would have gone anyway.

Reid gave the man a grateful smile, and then they reached the Sluissi.

“What brings you here, Jedi?” Asked the head of the group, bowing respectfully.

“We got word that Darth Allegro was killed in his attack on this facility.” Hotch said calmly. “We have been hunting him, and we heard that he died at the hand of Darth Sassin.”

“He died, but we don’t know the name of the one who killed him.” The Sluissi admitted, slithering alongside Hotch as he strode down the corridor.

“Is his body still here?” Reid asked. The team and the Sluissi looked at him.

“It is… in the morgue… we are trying to get rid of it as soon as possible.”

“I want to see it.” Reid announced.

“… Take him there.” The Sluissi said, pointing to one of the other guards.

“Dave. Go with him.” Hotch said. Rossi nodded and he and Reid followed the Sluissi soldier into another direction. “Do you know where Allegro’s killer went?” Hotch asked the soldier guiding them.

“No.”

“Did you allow her to leave?” Morgan asked.

“We did. With our thanks.” The soldier nodded. Then he glanced at Morgan. “Should we not have?”

“The killer was another Sith Lord.” Emily announced. The Sluissi paused, then continued, scowling.

“It does not please me to hear this.”

“There are two Dark Lords of the Sith at war in this galaxy.” Hotch said, darkly. “And their Sith Lord servants are hunting each other down…”

Reid and Rossi stepped into the cold room that was the Shipyard morgue, and approached the fresh body that was laid out on a slab. And sure enough, it was Darth Allegro. Reid approached the body and knelt, inspecting his head.

“Blood from the ears.” Reid announced as Rossi drew closer behind him. “Elle’s Force Scream ruptured his ear drums.” He turned and looked at Rossi. “She’s the only one of the Reaper’s servants who can do that.”

“So we can be pretty sure that it was Elle who killed him.”

“We heard it straight from the Reaper’s mouth.” Reid said with a nod. “Combine that with the physical evidence here, I’d say there’s no doubt.”

“… Now we have to find her.” Rossi said as they left the morgue. “Are you ready?”

“I am.” Reid nodded. “I just hope that she can be brought back…”

“… And if she can’t?” Rossi prodded.

“I’m prepared to do what it takes to stop her.” Reid said firmly. Rossi nodded and clapped him on the back. 

“What did you find?” Hotch asked as soon as Reid and Rossi walked in.

“Ears bleeding with ruptured ear drums and petechiae in the eyes.” Reid announced. “Those are the effects I’ve seen from Elle’s Force Scream.”

“Cause of death was a Lightsaber straight through the heart.” Rossi added.

“After she took off both of his hands at the wrists…” Reid scowled.

“It is Darth Allegro, then?” Hotch asked.

“Yes.” Rossi nodded. “… I’ll tell Gideon.”

“Gideon? Why tell Gideon?”

“The Council.”

“You said Gideon.” Reid insisted. Rossi fixed a look on Hotch, who just sighed and shrugged.

“Go ahead and tell him.” The leader said with a smile, and walked away.

“Tell me what?” Reid asked, with an eager childlike curiosity. Morgan chuckled.

“Darth Allegro was once in the Jedi Order.” Rossi sighed. “When he was a Padawan, it was discovered that he was… mentally unbalanced. He believed that his Master was, in fact, his mother. Gideon was the Master who ultimately stopped him before he killed his Master for denying that she was his mother, and tried to get him help… he fled before he could be contained.”

“When was this?” Reid asked, frowning.

“… A few months after you were taken by the Sith, and before Darth Livion appeared.” Rossi answered. Reid nodded, considering this.

“Do you have any idea where Darth Sassin went?” Hotch asked, turning to the Sluissi before him. He shook his head.

“I am sorry, Jedi. I do not.”

“Could it be in your computer logs?”

“We can check…” He said, and turned to the console. “… Nothing. But I have a general hyperspace route.”

“We’ll take it.” Hotch nodded.

“I am sorry that our savior is to be hunted down.” The Sluissi admitted.

“So are we.” Morgan said. “But she’s killed innocents, just like Darth Allegro…” The Sluissi nodded.

The team remained on the shipyard just long enough to restock and refuel, and then they bid the Sluissi goodbye, and went on their way.

“Garcia.” Hotch said, getting straight to business. “This is the Hyperspace Route that Elle took.” He explained, giving her a disk. “I want you to look into every possible destination along that route and gather information on any possible sightings of a Sith Lord on any of those worlds.”

“Yessir. C’mon, Kevin.”

“As you wish.” The droid said, and followed her.

“Reid… are you okay?” JJ asked, and the team looked at Reid, who blinked.

“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You were really tense the entire time we were on the Shipyard… I could feel it.” JJ clarified.

“Oh…” Reid mumbled, drooping. “I uh… I couldn’t take my mind off of… Master Hssa Sssraa…”

“Spencer…” Hotch said firmly. “His death was NOT your fault.” Reid looked at Hotch for a moment, then looked away. “Spencer?”

“It is.”

“No, it—“

“It was my disobedience that caused all of it. My actions… my fault…” Reid mumbled. “And I will carry that guilt all my life.”

“You shouldn’t.”

“… I do.” Was all Reid said, then stood and left the room. Hotch watched him go with a sigh.

PLANET: DATHOMIR

LOCATION: FOREST FLOOR

TIME: EVENING

Darth Rashio watched the dark ship move into the clearing and set down. A few minutes later, the ramp lowered and Darth Sassin emerged, hips swaying in the sensual manner she always carried herself in. Elle approached Rashio.

“The trail was laid?”

“It was.” She said, and the pair strode into the forest, mindful of the massive dangerous creatures that made it their home… “They have already left Sluis Van and are following my ion trail. I’ve set some of our people to pass them information.”

“And with your ship out in the open, they are likely to set down nearby.” Rashio nodded. “We should prepare our forces for their arrival.”

“How do we play this?” Elle asked.

“We need to split them up.” Rashio announced. “As much as possible.”

“The goal is to get Reid away from the others.”

“They won’t let him off on his own.” Rashio pointed out. “They know better.”

“We can manage it…” Elle said. “We split them up into two groups… and when we have them far enough away, we have those two groups split up into four… And then split them again.”

“And if they won’t split?”

“I’ll handle that… I’ll take care of the group that Reid is in… you just make sure that the other group doesn’t catch on and runs to the rescue…”

“And why would you take the group with the boy?”

“You sure as hell can’t stand up to him.” Elle snorted.

“And you can?”

“Face to face? Force to Force? No… But I know him… and I’ll know better how to handle him than you. And he’ll be less likely to fight me than you…”

Rashio nodded, begrudgingly accepting what she had said.

“Very well then.” He said as they moved into a dark cave… and once they made it into the first large cavern, they were faced with several dozen Dark Jedi. Elle looked around at them.

“… Aaron Hotchner’s Team of Jedi Shadows are on their way… We need to prepare to… greet them.”

PLANET: HYDIAN WAY, DESTINATION UNKNOWN

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: LATE EVENING

Hotch was resting. Dinner was over, and he had bathed… Reid had declared the need to meditate, and JJ had joined him, sensing that he was still distressed from earlier. Hotch had given her a grateful nod and went to bathe… on his way back to his room, he had peeked into the meditation chamber. JJ was sitting cross-legged on the floor, and Reid was lying on the floor on his back, his head in her lap. She was running her fingers through his hair and talking to him. He was smiling lightly. 

JJ had glanced up and spotted Hotch in the doorway. She had smiled to him and nodded, and he nodded back. All was well, and she was soothing Spencer. Hotch appreciated it.

He smiled slightly as he felt Reid approaching their room, and a moment later the door opened. Reid stepped in. Hotch was pleased to feel the calm serenity that was coming from his mate across their Bond. JJ had helped. A lot. He had to remember to thank her later. He felt Reid approached and sit on the edge of the bed, and then lean over him. He kept his eyes closed and his breathing even. But then, something cold dripped onto his bare chest and he sucked in a startled breath and shivered. 

Reid laughed. “That’s what you get for faking sleep on me.”

Hotch opened his eyes, giving his lover a glare. Reid’s hair was dripping wet from bathing. Another drop fell to Hotch’s chest, and he quickly rubbed it away, making Reid laugh again. Reid playfully shook his head, and Hotch howled as he was showered in cold droplets. Reid giggled as the man thrashed and flailed, then yelped as Hotch used the Force to push him off of the bed. Reid landed on his bottom, and continued to laugh. Hotch sat up and glared at the young man.

“You’re a pain in the ass.” Hotch snarled, and Reid quirked a brow.

“I’m quite sure that you’re a literal pain in my ass more than I’m a figurative pain in yours.” He chuckled. Hotch’s eyebrows shot up in surprise, but he smiled as Reid climbed to his knees and shuffled over, leaning over. The pair kissed. “I love you…” Reid sighed.

“I love you too… even when you’re a figurative pain in my ass…” Hotch murmured. “But right now, I’m thinking I would like to become a literal pain in yours…”

“Mmm…” Reid purred in approval, and Hotch drew him up onto the bed beside him, curling his hand under Reid’s leg and lifting it to wrap around his body, pressing their groins together and making them both groan into one another’s mouths...

“I’ve got her!” 

“AAH!” Hotch and Reid both yelped, breaking their kiss and jumping as Garcia burst into their room. They turned and stared at her, and she stared at them, then grinned. Hotch was clearly naked under the sheets, and his hand on Reid's robe showed that Reid was about to be in the same state of clothing... or lack thereof... As it was, his bare leg was already curled around Hotch's hip and it was painfully obvious that a little bump and grind action had been taking place.

“Oh… sorry. Please continue. Don’t mind me.” She said. Reid’s eyes widened and he flushed, and Hotch just gave a reluctant sigh, sitting up. 

“What did you find, Penelope?”

“Some hot entertainment.” She blurted, then shook herself. “Oh! Sorry! I mean… I found Elle.”

Reid groaned and let his head drop to Hotch’s chest. Hotch glanced down at him and smoothed a hand over the boy’s hair, then kissed his head and nudged him away. 

“Gather the team, Penelope. We’ll dress and be there in a moment.”

“… Yessir.” Garcia nodded, and bustled away. Reid groaned, and Hotch chuckled.

“Come on, baby.” He said, kissing the top of Reid’s damp head again. “We’ll have our alone time… we still have to travel to where she is.”

Reid let out a loud whine, but dragged himself to his feet. Hotch got out of bed and Reid whimpered as he appreciated the sight of his lover’s nude body, and pouted when the man put on clothes. Grinning in amusement at the younger man, Hotch leaned over and kissed the pout away, and the pair made their way out to the meeting room. The rest of the team had already gathered; Rossi was sipping some abrax and was looking mildly annoyed at being disturbed.

“Okay.” Garcia announced, and a map of the Galaxy popped up. “Okay… We are HERE.” She said, and a little pulsing beacon representing the BAU appeared. “We left the Sluis Sector and followed Elle’s ion trail along the Rimma Trade Route… I made a few contacts… she stopped to fuel up at the Star Port at Eriadu and then took the Hydian Way.”

“That cuts across the entire Galaxy!” Jordan blurted, eyes wide. “She could be going anywhere!!!” 

“Ah, but I have sent out a message to watch for her. Every stop she makes, we’ll know. For example… Not only was she seen and logged at Eriadu, but at Malastare and Denon. And when she refueled at Denon, someone remembers her mentioning that not only would she be continuing on the Hydian Way, but that her destination would have her LEAVE the Hydian way somewhere just beyond Mandalorian Space.” And the holographic map of the galaxy zoomed in. “Here’s the Hydian Way.” Garcia said, and a line through the stars lit up brightly. “And here is Mandalorian space!” And a large blob of area lit up.

“And here are the planets beyond it. Bandomeer is a planet at the junction of two hyperspace routes. The Hydian Way, and the Braxant Run. Now, if she’s takin that, she would hit Er’Kit, Polus and Borgo Prime.”

“But if she continued on to Agamar,” Jordan pointed out with a frown, “She would intersect the Celanon Spur. And we have another hundred planets she may be heading to.”

“… True.” Garcia acknowledged. “But she didn’t mention using any other hyperway. So I think she’s heading to someplace close to the Hydian Way. If you were to move PAST Bandomeer, you would hit Harloen, and then Botajef.”

“Let’s narrow our search to planets around Bandomeer, Harloen and Botajef…” Morgan offered, and Hotch nodded his agreement.

“So what does that leave us?” The Leader asked.

“Well…” JJ said, leaning in. “Looks like… Drackmar and Phindar on the Salin Corridor—“

“A planet not on a hyperrun.” Hotch interrupted. Garcia looked.

“… Ord Cestus, Dathomir and Cathar.”

“Cathar?” Reid asked, his head jerking up. The team all watched as the view moved in. Sure enough, only three planets were in that sector and not actually ON a hyperrun.

“Rule out Ord Cestus.” Rossi nodded. “The best way to reach it is on the Salin Corridor.”

“But Dathomir and Cathar are right out there in the open…” Emily observed. “Framed by the Hydian Way, the Salin Corridor, the Braxant Run and the Celanon Spur.”

“… Cathar is Master Syr’s homeworld… She must be going there…” Reid breathed.

“Call the Council.” Hotch ordered abruptly. “We have to inform Master Syr…”

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: HIGH COUNCIL SPIRE

TIME: MID DAY

“I disagree…” Master Bre Mong said, leaning back and shaking her head. “Ashley Seaver has… much fear in her.”

“Can you blame her?” Amna Kao asked. “This war is becoming more and more real by the minute, and her time with Aaron Hotchner’s team showed her the power of the Dark Side. It was something she was not prepared to see. And that is why she asked for a new Master when David Rossi began his training as a Shadow.”

“Andi Swan has been good for Padawan Seaver…” Gideon nodded slowly. “Seaver is not prepared to battle the Sith. With what she saw, how can she not be afraid?”

“But fear leads to the Dark Side.” Bre Mong pointed out.

“Do not most Jedi fear the Dark Side?” Asked Sa’Eeya’Da.

“No.” Raahn Syrn rumbled, shaking his head. 

Ralko Cereni spoke up. “We should NEVER fear the Dark Side. For fear leads us to the Dark Side.”

“But we should carry the proper respect for it, and its power and seduction.” Noria added. “I agree with Bre Mong... Ashley does not carry the proper RESPECT for the Dark Side… she FEARS it.”

“And as long as she carries this fear, I do not feel that she is ready to face the Trials to become a Knight.” Bre Mong nodded. “She has potential. She is a brave young woman and is loyal to the Order. But she MUST settle into an understanding that while she is right to be WARY of the Dark Side, she should not FEAR it.”

“That is something she will need to come to grips with on her own…” Eesa K’Tal nodded, waving an elegant hand. “We can guide her, but we cannot teach her this. I agree… Ashley Seaver is a Padawan with MUCH potential. But she is not ready to face the Trials.”

“I believe…” Master Virr piped up. “That this war will force her to face this. We will see where the future takes her.”

“Then it is decided.” Kitata Ree announced with a nod. “We will inform Master Swan that we do not believe her Padawan is ready to face the Trials. What is our next order of business?”

“Well…” Strauss said, looking down at the holorecord before her. “It appears that—“

She was cut off by the hologram of a Jedi in the middle of the room. “Master Aaron Hotchner wished to speak with the Council.” 

“Thank you, Anderson.” Kitata Ree chittered. “Please put him through.”

“Yes, Master.” Anderson nodded, and a moment later, a life size hologram of Hotch appeared.

“Masters.” The man greeted, bowing. “We are tracking Elle. We are following her along the Hydian Way and have information about a general area for her final destination. We believe that she may be going to Cathar.” And he looked at Master Raahn Syr. The Cathar’s whiskers bristled and his eyes narrowed.

“… I’m on my way.” He snarled, standing. “Amna, contact the Watchman and warn her.”

“Of course.” She nodded.

“Hold on.” Max Ryan blurted, and Raahn Syr glared. “Why is she going there?”

“We don’t know.” Hotch said. “We are following her from Sluis Van. Darth Allegro tried to destroy the shipyard. She killed him before he could.”

“Do we know why she wished to protect the shipyard?” Strauss asked.

“I don’t think she cared.” Hotch admitted. “I think that’s just when she happened to catch up with him.”

“Hm…” Sa’Eeya’Da harrumphed, sitting back in his chair and frowning in thought. “Raahn… I wish to come with you. I find this… suspicious.”

“Of course.” Raahn Syr nodded.

“And I.” Bre Mong announced, also standing. “I agree with Sa’Eeya’Da… something here doesn’t feel right.”

“Very well.” Kitata Ree said. “Aaron. Bre Mong, Sa’Eeya’Da and Raahn Syr will meet you on Cathar.”

“As you wish, Master.” Hotch nodded, and then looked at the three Masters. “See you soon.” And the transmission ended.

“I’ll go contact the Cathar Wathman.” Amna Kao said.

“Bre, Raahn, Sa…” Kitata Ree said, and they looked at the tiny Grand Master. “Proceed with caution.”

“Of course, Master.” Bre Mong nodded.

“Right…” Master Virr snorted with a grin, standing. “Because you three are SO well known for your senses of caution…”

“HAH!!! Look who’s talking!!!” Raahn Syr thundered, pointing an accusing finger at the Miraluka.

“At least I’m honest and open about it.” Master Virr shrugged, still grinning. Then he turned his head. “Mind your temper, Max. I can See it bubbling up from here.”

“And that’s why I hate Miralukas…” Bre Mong snorted, shaking her head.

“Ah… you wound me, Bre.” Master Virr chuckled, clutching at his heart.

“Alright enough.” Sa’Eeya’Da snorted. “Let’s get moving. I don’t want to listen to that moron any more. Tarash, you are NOT coming with us!!!”

“And may the Force be upside your head.” Master Virr snorted, following them out.

“UP YOURS!!!”

And the doors closed after the four Masters.

Eesa K’Tal sighed and shook her head. “Sometimes I wonder what has happened to this Council…”

“When they start acting like that, I prefer not to think about it.” Kitata Ree admitted, letting out a chittering trill of laughter.

Max Ryan let out a disgusted sigh and let his face fall into his hand as Gideon chuckled merrily.


	3. Chapter 3

PLANET: QUELII SECTOR

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: EARLY MORNING

Reid awoke when the BAU came out of Lightspeed. He lifted his head and blinked his sleepy eyes, then stood. Hotch mumbled and rolled over, but didn’t wake. Reid pulled on his trousers and tunic and shuffled out of the bedroom, shivering at the cold metal floor on his bare feet. He yawned and ran a hand through his hair, scratching his scalp as he sleepily made his way into cockpit. Jordan was there, and turned and smiled at him as he entered and moved into the seat next to her and stared at the planet that dominated the view.

“Where are we?” He asked, yawning again.

She smiled. “Good morning to you, too.” She said. “We just came out of hyperspace. We left the Hydian Way and I just got the star chart from Bandomeer’s star port for the route to Cathar and we should be coming up on the Cathar System by morning.” 

“Wait…” Reid said, frowning. “THAT isn’t Cathar?”

“No.”

“It’s Dathomir?” He asked.

“Yes.” Jordan said. “I’m going to use its gravity, enter into orbit and use it to slingshot us around the planet and on to Cathar.” She explained, then blinked at the young Knight beside her as he frowned and chewed his lip. 

“No… that’s not right…” Reid murmured.

“Um… according to the star charts—“

“Shh!” Reid interrupted, eyes darting back and forth between the planets on the star chart on the screens before Jordan. Then he stood, closed his eyes and reached a hand out towards Dathomir. And his frown darkened. He lowered his hand and opened his eyes.

“… Take us down to the planet’s surface.” He said.

“What?”

“Dathomir. Take us there.”

“But… the masters are meeting us on Cathar.”

“… Elle isn’t ON Cathar…” Reid said, then turned. “Get us to Dathomir. I’ll take care of the team and the Masters.” And he ran from the cockpit.

“But—“

“JUST DO IT!” He shouted back over his shoulder. Jordan sighed and shrugged, and changed course.

Reid, in the mean time, returned to the bedroom. “Aaron.” He called, striding in. The man grumbled. “Aaron, get up. We have to get moving.” 

The man sat up, rubbing his eyes groggily.

“What?” He asked.

“We’re here.” Reid said, sitting on the side of the bed and pulling on his boots. Hotch sighed.

“Are the masters here yet?”

“… I don’t know.” Reid said. “We’re… not meeting them at Cathar.”

“What?” Hotch asked, now wide awake.

“We’re at Dathomir.”

“What?!” He blurted, watching Reid buckle his belt around his narrow waist and secure his Lightsaber.

“I could sense it. Through the Force. Elle is on Dathomir. I’ve had Jordan take us there.”

“Spencer, you should have told me before changing our course.” Hotch said, darkly.

“… I’m sorry.” Reid said, looking at the man who was also getting dressed. “I’ll wake the others.”

“Alright.” Hotch nodded, and Reid slipped out.

Hotch sighed and shook his head, tugging on his boots, buckling his belt and flinging his robe around his shoulders, quickly moving into the corridor. He heard the team in their rooms scrambling to dress, and Reid was already heading for the galley to grab something to eat, and within ten minutes, the team had gathered.

“Alright.” Hotch announced. “For some reason, Reid has had us arrive at Dathomir.”

“I told you. I sensed Elle’s presence here.” Reid said.

“Did you alert the Masters?” Rossi asked.

“Not yet.”

“You should have done that before you did anything else.” Rossi frowned.

“You should have come to get me and then we should have alerted the masters.” Hotch agreed, and Reid frowned, looking down. He didn’t say anything.

“… Well, we’re here now.” JJ said.

“And so is Elle.” Everyone turned when Jordan entered the room. “I was scanning the surface for a place to land… and I found her ship.”

Hotch stared at her, then nodded. “Take us down. I’ll send a message.” And he stood and left the room. Reid heaved a sigh, and followed.

PLANET: HYDIAN WAY

LOCATION: JEDI STARSHIP

TIME: EARLY MORNING

The Jedi Masters were eating breakfast when the transmission came in. Raahn Syr grumbled over being disturbed, but joined his fellow masters in responding.

“Good morning, Aaron.” Bre Mong nodded.

“Masters.” Hotch greeted, returning the nod. “There’s been a slight… change of plans.”

“Oh?” Raahn Syr asked.

“Reid has brought us to Dathomir.” Hotch said, turning and shooting his mate a look. Reid gave him a glare in return.

“And why did he do that?” Bre Mong asked.

“… The Force guided me.” Reid responded. “I could feel Elle’s presence emanating from Dathomir.”

“I see.” Bre Mong nodded.

“If the Force guided you there, then you were right to go.” Raahn Syr nodded. “You MUST trust your feelings. AND the Force.”

“Yes, Master.” Reid nodded.

“We will change course and meet you there.” Sa’Eeya’Da said with a nod, his sharp teeth flashing as he spoke. “Proceed with caution.”

“Yes, Master.” 

And the connection ended. Raahn Syr rubbed his eyes and sighed. Sa’Eeya’Da snorted. “YOU trained him.” He announced and walked away, Raahn following with a snarl.

PLANET: DATHOMIR

LOCATION: BAU

TIME: MID MORNING

“We need to be very careful.” Reid announced as Jordan set the ship down. “As you can all feel, this planet is strong in the Dark Side… But either way, you should be aware that this is the home planet of the rancor.”

Emily and JJ both groaned.

“Seriously?!” Morgan cried, giving Reid a look of horror. Reid just nodded.

“Everyone trust your instincts, trust the Force.” Hotch said firmly. “Keep your wits about you. These forests are thick and wild. And there will be more than rancors out there…”

And the team headed down the ramp and onto the misty forest floor… Reid stepped forward and raised a hand, closing his eyes and feeling forest… feeling out Elle…

“… this way.” He finally said, and the group of Jedi darted into the woods, leaving Garcia and Jordan behind to watch over the ship…

The forest seethed with darkness as they ghosted through the trees… And hidden in that darkness were Dark Jedi, being directed by two Sith Lords…

“THERE!!!” JJ called. The team watched as several shadowy figures darted into the woods in two directions.

“Split up!!!” Rossi called.

“Reid, go that way!” Hotch commanded and Reid nodded, following Emily and Morgan while Hotch went with JJ and Rossi. Hotch’s group took to the trees, chasing the Dark Jedi uphill, while Reid, Morgan and Prentiss began their descent into a misty valley…

Darth Sassin and Darth Rashio glanced at each other.

“I’ll go after Reid.” Elle said, and Rashio nodded.

“Fine with me… I have some unfinished business with David…” Rashio mused, and faded into the mist. Elle snorted, and then darted off into the woods…

The three Jedi ghosted through the thickening mist, Morgan and Emily relying on Reid’s Force Sight to guide them. Only Reid could See their prey now, and the other two had to rely fully on the Force to know where to land every time they leapt into the air. And then, with one final leap, they all landed with a splash into the swamp at the bottom of the valley. All was quiet, save for the soft lapping of the water.

“Something isn’t right…” Morgan murmured. “This is a swamp… we should be hearing something. Insects… small animals…”

“This place is strong in the Dark Side.” Reid simply announced, his voice hushed. “But you’re right… something is here…” He closed his eyes and concentrated, reaching out around them with Force…

And then, suddenly, he tensed. “Something is coming.” He gasped. Morgan blinked, and looked down. He stared at the water, which reached his knees. And as he watched, the surface began to ripple and dance with vibrations… and they a rumbling was heard… A crash, and a roar… 

The three Jedi whirled, raising their lightsabers as it got closer and closer.

“What is it?!” Emily gasped. Reid stepped forward and raised a hand, sensing. And then he gasped and stumbled back.

“Rancor!” He cried. “RUN!!!”

And massive forms appears in the mist as the enormous sentient beasts charged towards them, led by a huge alpha female, bigger than any rancor they had ever seen. The three Jedi bolted from where they stood and ran. Emily and Morgan scrambled up trees and leapt from branch to branch; Reid leapt into the air, but when he hit the water again he threw his arms out behind himself and used the Force to propel his body forwards, his boots skating across the surface of the water and sending a great white plume of water at the end of his fluttering cloak. 

The rancor herd split up, several following the Jedi flying across the water, and the others lunging for the pair in the trees. When one tree was ripped up, Emily was pitched out of the branches, and Morgan reached out with the Force to Push her into the next one. And then he leapt from his own tree to join her before his tree went crashing down. And then Dark Jedi appeared and they were dodging the glowing red blades and rancor claws all at once. And the distance between them and Reid grew wider…

From the mist, Elle smirked and lifted a hand, focusing as Reid came shooting towards her. She waited for the right moment, and then lashed out, using the Force to jerk his feet out from under him.

“AAHN!” Reid yelped, and he tumbled. His body hit the water, and at the speed he was going rather than splashing into it, he bounced across the surface like a skipping stone, once, twice, three times, and then he finally went down in a huge ker-SPLOOSH!!!

After a moment, Reid burst out of the water again, coughing and spluttering. And then the rancors were upon him. Eyes wide, Reid dodged their claws trying to escape, but as he leapt into the air, a massive hand swung through the air and smacked into him. Reid flew to the side and crashed right through a tree branch, and then splashed into the water again. He was up and scrambling away as fast as he could, hearing the creatures coming after him yet again. He reached the shore and turned, raising his hands. 

Elle watched as Force Lightening lit up the marshes of the dark valley, and the rancor shrieked in pain. Using this to her advantage, Elle reached out with the Force and touched their minds, filling them with fear and driving them to flee…

Slowly, Reid lowered his arms and watched them disappear into the darkness and the fog, and he breathed a sigh of relief. But that was short lived… a moment later, the hair on the back of his neck stood up, as he sensed a familiar, dark presence. In the blink of an eye, Reid whirled. A humming amethyst blur spun from his hand, cut through the darkness and severed a tree limb. A dark figure leapt from the branch as it fell, and landed several yards in front of Reid, a red lightsaber flaring up. A moment later, the purple glow boomeranged back and Reid caught his lightsaber in one hand while drawing its twin with the other.

The young Jedi Shadow stared down the Sith Lord.

“… Elle.”

“Reid.” Elle purred. “I should feel honored… how many women can say that a man has chased them across the galaxy…?” Reid narrowed his eyes.

“You wanted me to…” He hissed. “I can feel it. What do you want?!”

“… To free Livion.”

“He’s gone, Elle.” Reid said, his voice strong in his announcement. “And I’ll die before I let him return.”

“Oh no… There are ways to bring him out of you. And Darth Reaper intends to free him from you… completely.”

Reid raised his blades and took on a fighting stance.

“NOT gonna happen.”

“… We’ll see.” Elle smirked, and leapt at Reid.

Hotch, JJ and Rossi pursued the Dark Jedi before them, leaping from branch to branch as they ascended the hills. They did not expect the sudden massive commotion as the chase disturbed a flock of Saurian fliers. The massive, reptilian beasts took to the sky, wings beating and sending gusts in every direction. And then they began to attack. They divebombed the men in the trees, not caring if they were Jedi or Sith.

Drop! Hotch ordered, and JJ and Rossi did as commanded, dropping down to the forest floor and pressing themselves against the trunks of the massive trees, staring up at the chaos overhead. 

“AAAIIIIIEEEEEE---!” JJ gasped and turned her head to the side as she was showered in blood when a saurian ripped a man apart in the branches above her. A moment later, a lightsaber fell to the soft earth, followed by a mangled arm, ripped off of its body.

Hotch and Rossi both reached out to her through the Web Bond, and comforted her, easing her fear. Hotch also reached out to Reid, and Saw though his eyes. Reid and the others were still chasing the Dark Jedi downhill, the mist growing thicker and thicker as they moved.

Then, gradually, the noise from the slaughter of the Dark Jedi grew quiet… the men were all dead, and the saurians took flight with their catch, heading for a safe place to eat…

The forest was silent. 

The three Jedi looked at one another, but then turned and looked off to their left as they felt a presence… the planet pulsed with Force Energy, much of it Dark, but even through that they could feel the darkness of the being approaching them.

And then, a figure appeared in the thin mist, whiter than the vapors themselves. He was a small, rotund man in white robes, with white hair and beard, immaculately groomed.

“… Hello, David.” 

“Do I know you?” Rossi asked, inching his hand towards his lightsaber.

Suddenly, all three Jedi stiffened, eyes wide as they felt the alarm of their companions. Reid’s voice rang through their minds… RANCOR! RUN!

“Reid!” Hotch gasped, and turned. But just as he took a step towards Reid, he immediately stepped back again. Before him stood several large bipedal reptilian creatures with large jaws and sharp teeth.

“You won’t reach your friends in time.” The man in white said. “And the Rhoa Kwi seem to have their sights set on you.” Then he waved his hand, and the beasts attacked…

The Jedi scattered and Darth Rashio turned and disappeared into the mist…

Three blurring lights could be seen through the darkness and the mist on the valley floor as two warriors battled their way across the wet, marshy swamp area. One red blade was fending off two purple weapons, but was slowly being forced backwards.

The figure wielding the purple blades gasped as he was thrown back by an unseen force, and then his female opponent opened her mouth, and screamed. The young man cried out and grimaced, stumbling under the aural onslaught that he could feel just as much as he could hear. He fell to one knee and dropped his lightsabers, then thrust a hand out.

Darth Sassin’s scream was cut off with a choked sound, and her hands went to her throat, clawing as she fought to free herself from the invisible hand that was squeezing. Then her eyes widened as her feet were lifted from the ground, and then she was hurled through the air, crashing into a tree and collapsing to the ground.

Reid got to his feet and rushed her, wielding his blades with a new skill that Elle had not witnessed. She rolled aside and leapt to her feet, summoning her own blade to her hand.

“You’ve gotten better, Reid.” She announced, her voice a bit rough after the strangling. “I guess I shouldn’t be surprised. I noticed that your Padawan Braid is gone… Our little Jedi Apprentice is a fully fledged Knight now…”

“That’s not the only change.” Reid smirked as their sabers dueled through the murky darkness of Dathomir’s swamps.

“Oh no?”

“You can go back and tell Darth Reaper that his time is limited. The Jedi Shadows are hunting him down.”

“And what? You think YOU are a Shadow?”

“The whole TEAM has been trained as Shadows.” Reid snapped back. Elle had to pause at this one, her eyes widening. Then she glared. 

“You lie…”

“Search your feelings, Elle…” Reid said. “You know I speak truth.”

Elle stared at him, and slowly her eyes widened. “You’re a Shadow…” And then she laughed and shook her head. “And here I thought you would one day be a mere Jedi Archivist. But there’s one thing you should know, Reid…”

“Oh?”

Suddenly, Elle shot forwards as a blur, crashing into Reid and he was flying through the mist, Elle’s hand on his throat, and the other pointed at his chest like a spear. With a loud CRACK! A thick, gnarled tree stopped his progress… but Elle’s hand kept going…

“HRUHKKK!!!”

Elle smirked and stared into the wide, shocked eyes of the young Knight before her. “… Even Shadows aren’t invincible.” 

Slowly Reid’s eyes lowered, and fell upon Elle’s hand, which had speared him in the chest all the way up to the knuckles… Blood was already beginning to blossom across his light tunic, and then he cried out as Elle curled her fingers within him and a moment later he let out a wet cough and blood flew from his lips.

Elle stepped back, removing her hand from Reid’s throat, and then slowly withdrawing her hand from his flesh and bone. She watched as the blood began to flow heavily from the gaping wound, and Reid wavered, then collapsed to his knees. But then he slumped to the side and lay on the moist earth, once more coughing up blood. And then Elle frowned and turned.

“Blast…” She hissed, and berated herself. “Stupid!” And she pulled a comm unit from her belt. “I’ve got him. But he’s injured. Lord Reaper wants him alive, you guys had better get down here and pick us up fast. If he dies, Darth Reaper will see that we all die…”

Then she turned and hurried over to Reid, rolling him into his back.

“I fully expect you to fight death the way you always have…” She hissed, glaring down at him. Reid winced and slowly lifted a hand, resting it upon the wound and trying to focus the Force into healing himself. After a moment, Elle laid her hand over Reid’s and lent him her aid. Reid whimpered and writhed, then coughed up more blood. A moment later, he and Elle met each other’s eyes; the wound was beyond even their combined abilities to heal… neither of them WAS a Healer… 

Now Elle was looking frightened. She whirled and shouted into her comm unit “GET DOWN HERE NOW!!!” 

A moment later, her comm unit crackled to life.

“Approaching your position now, Master Sassin.”

Elle turned and looked back down at Reid, who had gone deathly pale.

Reid swallowed thickly and closed his eyes, then reached out through the Force, and realized that Hotch was screaming his name over their bond... Reid answered.

Aaron…

Hotch dodged the snapping jaws of the Rhoa Kwi at his heels, then stumbled as he was suddenly overcome by a horrible, stabbing pain in his chest. He crashed to the ground, forced himself to roll and get back onto his feet, and then keep running. Fear lanced through him; the pain had to come from Reid. He tried to reach out to Reid, but Reid’s mind was in shock… he couldn’t get through. Heart pounding, Hotch cried out for his Lifemate. And a few minutes later, Reid finally answered him. Hotch felt a cold fear creep into him at how weak his lover’s voice was…

Spencer?

… please… need help…

What’s wrong? Where are you?!

Hurt… bad… Elle… Reaper wants me… alive…

Hotch’s heart froze, and he whirled and faced the semi-sentient beasts. His lightsaber flashed and cut down one, then two, and the third skidded to stop. Then Hotch raised his hand, and flung the beast back into a tree, hearing the snapping of its spine. Then he reached out through the Force and cried out to the team.

REID NEEDS HELP! FIND HIM!!!

And then he reached out to Reid across their bond, trying to protect him from the pain… But then, Reid said something that made him want to vomit…

Too late…

Reid watched the shuttle appear over the trees, and then drop down to land. Elle was watching as the ramp lowered and several Dark Jedi trotted down, bringing a hovering gurney with them.

“We need to get the Medical Droid working on him immediately, and then get him into a Koltos tank. And we need to do it yesterday.” Elle said, urgency in her tone.

“… No.” Reid whimpered, tears forming in his eyes as the Dark Jedi surrounded him, and then lifted him onto the gurney. Then they began to move towards the shuttle, every step brining Reid closer and closer to his greatest fear; being back in the clutches of Darth Reaper…

But then, the Dark Jedi paused, and Elle turned and looked back into the trees at the whine of a small engine. She drew the hilt of her lightsaber and her eyes narrowed. 

Then, a speeder burst out of the foggy darkness, a cloaked figure on it. The figure leapt off, flying into the air, and the speeder crashed into the starboard side of the shuttle in a great ball of fire. Elle and the Dark Jedi’s lightsabers blazed into existence, and as the figure flipped elegantly through the air, a green lightsaber burst forth and was blurring the moment the mysterious Jedi hit the ground. First one Dark Jedi was cut down, and then another. The Jedi turned and reached a hand out towards the third. The Dark Jedi dropped his weapon and doubled over, clutching his head and screaming. The fourth Dark Jedi stumbled back, then turned and ran.

“USELESS COWARD!” Elle shrieked after him, then turned onto the Jedi and screamed. But her scream was cut off almost immediately as the Jedi reached out with both hands and closed into fists. Elle gasped and thrashed as her wrists were bound together over her head by the Force and she was lifted off of the ground, her ankles also bound. Reid lay there, staring up bemusedly at Elle struggling in mid air over him, and then her eyes glazed over and her head lolled on her neck. And then she was gone, hurled away into the darkness.

Reid slowly turned his head and looked up as the Jedi approached and leaned over him, pressing a hand to his wound and beginning to use the Force to heal him, with an ability beyond anything anyone on Reid’s team had. And then he realized that he recognized the touch. He stared up as the Jedi pushed back the cloak’s hood, and he stared into friendly eyes.

“I thought that was you, Spencer Reid.” The Jedi said with a smile.

“… I know you…” Reid whispered. “Master—“

“Shh… Don’t speak.” The Jedi told him, gently soothing the pain. “Just stay with me, you’ll be alright.” And Reid relaxed, fully trusting his savior…

PLANET: UNDISCLOSED

LOCATION: EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: LATE NIGHT

Darth Reaper sat in the hall, surrounded by his soldiers, awaiting the report from his Sith Lord Servants on the crucial mission. And then finally, a hologram appeared in the middle of the hall.

“Darth Sassin…” The Reaper greeted. “You have the boy?”

“No.” Elle hissed, eyes glittering.

“… No?” The Reaper echoed, his tone dangerous.

“We had him, but he was aided by another Jedi.”

“You were told to SEPARATE him from his TEAM!” The Reaper hissed.

“It was not someone on his team.” Elle responded. “I don’t know who it was, but they were a skilled Jedi Master.”

“This project is CRUCIAL!” The Reaper roared. “We MUST have the boy!!!”

“Master…” Elle said. “If I may… as I understand it, there are two steps to this… We need Reid himself, alive and whole, for the second step… but for the first step… all we REALLY need is his… genetic material.”

“… Technically.” The Reaper growled.

“Well, Master… we can still capture Reid at a later date. But for the first step, while I don’t have HIM, I do have a… consolation prize…” And she lifted her hand. Her hand was bloody. Much of it was flaking off by now, but she smirked and picked at her nails, and then was holding up a minute scrap of shredded flesh. “Would this be enough for them to work with?” She asked, placing the scrap of material into a small vial and beginning to pick more bits of bloody flesh from her nails.

Slowly, the Reaper’s face split into a dark grin.

“You have redeemed yourself, and earned a second chance, Darth Sassin…” The man chuckled. “Take that to Kamino immediately… and then… make sure that we have the boy in our custody when we are ready… Darth Livion WILL live again…”


	4. Chapter 4

PLANET: DATHOMIR

LOCATION: HILLSIDE OVER THE SWAMPS

TIME: DEAD OF NIGHT

The team had finally found one another and gathered.

“Any sign?!” Emily asked, looking frantic.

“Nothing.” Rossi said, shaking his head.

“We found a Sith shuttle down that way.” Morgan said, waving back over his shoulder. “It’s totaled. Looks like a speeder crashed into it. There was gurney covered in blood and two dead Dark Jedi. Lightsaber scorches everywhere. There was definitely a fight.”

“But Reid was gone?” JJ asked. Morgan and Emily nodded.

“Hotch?” Rossi asked, looking at the man. 

“He’s still unconscious.” Hotch mumbled, shaking his head.

“Tell us again…” JJ said softly. “What you got from him before he passed out?”

“… He felt safe.” Hotch murmured. “A dark figure leaning over him… pain fading. And recognition. Trust…”

“So who the hell is out here that he knows and trusts?!” Morgan asked.

“There was a green lightsaber.” Hotch added.

“Gideon?” Asked JJ.

“No. He would have—“

“THERE you are.” The team jumped and turned at a voice. And then a woman emerged from the fog. She was in a long Jedi robe, and had dark hair and dark eyes. The team stared at her.

“… Alex Blake? It IS you!” Rossi announced and the woman smiled.

“You have Reid?” Hotch blurted, and she nodded.

“This way. He’s hurt. If you have a well-equipped ship, he could use a Med Droid and a stay in a Koltos tank.” She said and the team followed her.

“Who is this, now?” Morgan murmured.

“Master Consular Alex Blake.” Hotch said, glancing back at the younger man. “She’s a Jedi Researcher.”

“What’s she doing out here?”

“I don’t know…” Hotch admitted.

“She started wandering the Outer Rim doing her research after Strauss destroyed her reputation.” Rossi murmured to the others. “Alex led a strike team to rescue some hostages from a group of rogue Mandalorians… In the end, several hostages died, and so did the Mandalorians. The orders were to take them alive. It was a fiasco that ended with one planet trying to secede from the Republic. Strauss let the blame fall on Alex.”

“Hm.” Morgan frowned. And then a small structure came into view as thunder rolled over them. Hotch broadcasted their position to Jordan and Garcia, instructing them to bring the BAU. Then he stepped inside of the small hut. 

“… Spencer.” He gasped, and hurried to the cot that his mate was laid out on. Reid was ashen, and blood-soaked bandages had been wrapped around his bare chest. Blake leaned over Reid, gently stroking his fevered brow, and then looked up at Hotch.

“I’ve done what I can.” She said. “But I’m far from a Master Healer.”

“I appreciate anything you have, and still can, do.” Hotch told her, reaching out and stroking Reid’s cheek. Slowly, Reid furrowed his brow and then cracked open his eyes.

“… Aaron?”

“Hey… don’t move. You’re hurt.”

“… Master Blake?”

“Hey there, kid.” She smiled. “You’ve grown since I last saw you.” And Reid gave her a weak smile in return.

“You two know each other?” Emily asked, and Blake smiled and nodded.

“I was at the Jedi Enclave on Dantooine researching the Crystal Caves when Gideon first brought Reid there.” Blake said. “He and I spent a lot of time in the Dantooine archives together when Gideon was busy. Of course, he was just a child then.” She smiled fondly down at Reid and laid a hand on his shoulder as he laughed weakly.

“I was an obnoxious thing.” Reid managed to get out. “Always interrupting her work.” The team chuckled at that, and then turned when they heard the approach of the BAU.

“That’s Garcia.” Morgan said, then reached out and squeezed Reid’s hand. “Hang on, kid. You’re gonna be okay.”

“Thanks, Morgan.” Reid breathed, giving him a brave smile, and Morgan went out to wave Garcia in.

“What happened?” Hotch asked sitting beside Reid.

“Elle… Separated us. She was supposed to… to bring me in. To Darth Reaper. Force me to release Livion.” Hotch nodded at Reid’s response, and then everyone looked as Morgan stepped in again. 

“Let’s go.” He said, and slid his arms under Reid’s shoulders and knees and lifted him off of the bed. Reid whimpered in pain, and Hotch placed a hand on his shoulder. Blake gathered Reid’s lightsabers and bloodstained robe and tunic and followed.

“Alex.” Rossi said, walking beside her. “Come with us.”

“What?” She asked, looking startled. 

“You’ve been in this self imposed exile long enough. There’s a war brewing, and we could use your help.”

“… I don’t know, David…” Blake said, shaking her head.

“Master Blake…” Reid called, and she looked at him. “Please come with us?” She stared at Reid, then at Rossi, and then frowned at the floor. She closed her eyes and cleared her mind.

“… You can sense it.” Rossi said. “It’s the will of the Force that led us to you. And led you to us.”

“… I must agree.” She sighed reluctantly, and passed Reid’s things off to the man. “I’ll get my belongings. I just wish the Force would have given me an advance warning so I could have been packed…” And she turned back to the hut, Rossi chuckling.

Morgan, in the meantime, carried Reid into the Med Bay and lay him down, beginning to strip him naked as the Med Droid, T5-A1, got to work cutting away the bandage to tend to the wound. Hotch looked like he was going to be sick when he saw the gaping hole in the young man’s chest, but then he steeled himself and, together with the team, focused on the Force Bond with the young man and reached out to him, easing his pain and beginning to assist in his body’s healing.

Within moments, Reid closed his eyes and relaxed, the relief evident on his face. A moment later, Alex Blake walked in and blinked, then stared in confusion at the Jedi standing in a circle around their youngest, eyes closed. She focused, and then her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing.

“… You have a… group Force Bond.” She exclaimed. Rossi smiled slightly.

“We’ve been calling it a Web Bond.” He said slightly, opening his eyes and looking at her.

“I… I’ve never seen anything like this before.”

“No, you haven’t.” Rossi said, turning to face her completely. 

“Reid is at the center of it.” Blake observed.

“Is he?” Rossi asked, looking down at Reid. “Hm… I never realized. Can’t say I’m surprised, though. I’ve never seen anyone as strong in the Force as this kid, here.”

“Could you stop talking like I’m not here, please…?” Reid mumbled, and the team snickered.

“So… you Bonded everyone?” Blake asked Reid.

“Never MEANT to.” Reid admitted, not opening his eyes. “It just… happened.”

“Spencer doesn’t trust easily.” Hotch said. “But once you earn his trust, he latches onto you quite strongly.”

“You make me sound like a parasite.” Reid complained.

“Hardly, Spencer.” Hotch smiled, laying a hand on his mate’s chest.

“Just relax, Spence.” JJ soothed when Reid winced at the droid’s treatment, packing Koltos gel into his wound and finally stitching it up. “You’ll be in the tank in a moment and you can rest.”

“Tell the masters when they get here…” Reid mumbled. “That it was a trap. Darth Reaper wants Livion back…”

“We’ll let Master Syr know, Sweet Cream.” Garcia assured him. “You just rest and heal.”

“I will.” Reid sighed as T5-A1 injected him, and within moments, he was beginning to drift off.

Hotch leaned over him, and gently pressed a kiss to Reid’s lips, and then watched as Reid slipped into sleep with a little smile on his face. Then Hotch lifted Reid into his arms, and carried him to the platform over the tank. T5-A1 intubated, and then Hotch allowed Reid’s limp body to slip from his fingers and sink into the warmed Koltos.

A moment later, the door to the med bay opened, and K3-V1N came in.

“Excuse me.”

“Hey Kevin.” Morgan greeted.

“Master Syr is attempting to make contact.”

“I’ll go.” Hotch said.

“… I should probably come too.” Blake sighed. Hotch looked at her, and nodded.

“You can fill in gaps, so that would probably be wise.” He said, and she followed Hotch to the holochamber.

The made the connection, and the life sized holograms of the three masters, Raahn Syr, Bre Mong and Sa-Eeya-Da appeared. They all looked startled when they saw the woman standing beside Hotch.

“… Master Blake.” Bre Mong said, surprised. “We did not expect to see you!”

“I didn’t expect to be here.” Blake said with a slight smile of amusement.

“We are coming up on Dathomir right now.” Raahn Syr said.

“… Don’t bother.” Hotch growled, scowling. “Elle has left. She knew we were coming, and she was waiting for us.”

“This was her plan?” Bre Mong asked.

“It was.” Hotch nodded. “She separated us into two groups when we arrived with two groups of Dark Jedi, and then split up those groups with an attack... Rhoa Kwi attacked one group and rancors the other. When Reid was on his own… she moved in. She injured him and tried to take him off planet. Master Blake stopped her.”

“When I arrived on the scene,” Blake said, “Dark Jedi had loaded him onto a gurney and Darth Sassin was trying to stop the bleeding. They were taking him onto a shuttle. I fought them off. A few died, the others fled. Darth Sassin ran. I took Spencer to my shelter and did what I could to patch him up, and then sought out his team.

“Reid said,” Hotch butted in, “That Elle was sent to capture him and bring him to Darth Reaper. He wants Livion back…”

“Not surprising.” Master Syr nodded. 

Sa-Eeya-Da spoke up then. “He knows he is powerful… but he doesn’t know HOW powerful. We do…” He narrowed his eyes. “Spencer Reid must not EVER fall into the hands of the Sith again. Not now. Not after his training as a Shadow. If he Falls again, he could be unstoppable. Better to cut his throat than allow the Sith to take him again.”

Hotch’s eyes widened at that, as did Blake’s. Bre Mong and Raahn Syr both turned on their companion.

“WHAT?!” Bre Mong cried, her voice filled with shock, and Raahn growled loudly, baring his teeth.

“I believe that he should be returned to the Temple immediately.” Sa’Eeya’Da proposed. “Where the Sith cannot possibly reach him.”

“Reid didn’t train as a Shadow to stay behind being guarded like a youngling.” Hotch said, frowning. “He’ll never agree to it.”

“But he will if the Council orders it.” Sa’Eeya’Da said.

“With all due respect, Master… YOU are not the Council.” Blake said, narrowing her eyes.

“And you, Gray One, are in Exile. You do not have a place in this discussion.” Sa’Eeya’Da snapped. Blake’s eyes flashed.

“I am no Gray Jedi. And the Exile was of my own choosing. Just as I have chosen to leave it and leave Dathomir with Aaron’s team.”

Sa’Eeya’Da bared his sharp teeth and opened his mouth to speak, but Raahn Syr silenced him with a loud, rumbling snarl.

“Enough! You shame yourself as a Member of the Council, speaking like that.” He glared at Sa’Eeya’Da. “The Exile of Master Alex Blake was indeed of her own choosing, and should she choose to end it and rejoin the Order, she will be welcomed.” And then he turned. “Master Blake. You have the gratitude of the High Council for rescuing Spencer Reid from the Sith. Master Sa’Eeya’Da is correct in that every precaution must be taken to keep him out of the hands of the Sith Lords… Your service in that aspect is recognized.” And he bowed to her. 

Blake nodded, “Thank you, Master Syr.” 

“Bring Reid to Taris.” Raahn Syr ordered. “We’ll have him seen to properly by medical professionals. We will meet you there.”

“Yes, Master.” Hotch bowed, and the connection terminated.

“Well… that could have gone better.” Blake sighed, and Hotch smirked.

“It could have gone worse.” He reasoned, and she grinned and followed him back to the med bay. “We’re going to Taris.” Hotch said as he walked in. “Have Reid seen to properly. I want you guys to get cleaned up, fed and rested. This isn’t over, and we need to be ready. If Darth Reaper has commanded his Sith Lords to bring him Reid, we have to be ready to stand between him, and them.”

“Yessir.” The team mumbled collectively, and shuffled out. Blake watched as Hoch turned and stared up at Reid in the tank.

“… I’ve been away for a long time.” She said, softly. “But I heard that the Council allowed the two of you to…”

“We’ve been joined together as a Bonded pair.” Hotch nodded. “A powerful Force Bond links us, and now we’re Bonded Lifemates, too.”

Blake smiled. “You know… Once upon a time, the Jedi Order didn’t forbid attachments like the one you have with Spencer. Jedi were once allowed to marry… have children…”

“Times change.”

“Yes… but not always for the better.” Blake said, then left the room to seek out quarters.

PLANET: TARIS

LOCATION: UPPER LEVELS

TIME: LATE MORNING

The BAU set down in the Star Port, and found the three Masters already there and waiting for them with several Medics. When Reid was brought down the ramp on a gurney, Master Syr strode over and laid a great paw on the young man’s shoulder. Reid gave him a small smile.

“Master.”

“You will be fine.” Master Syr said, returning the smile. “Just rest. You’ll be up and about in no time. We called ahead to the Taris Watchman, and he has made all the arrangements for your medical care.”

“Thank you, Master.” Reid said. 

Off to the side, Hotch was shaking the hand of the Tarisian Watchman, Cal M’Gee.

“Cal. It’s good to see you.”

“You too.” Cal said with a grin. “I hear you’re now Master Hotchner.”

“I am.” Hotch said with a smile. “You remember my team…” And he waved a hand back. Cal smiled and nodded to all of them. “And this is Master Alex Blake.”

“And I’m guessing that this is your Redeemed Jedi Knight.” Cal said as Reid was brought past.

“That would be me.” Reid announced, and Hotch grinned, falling in to walk beside the gurney, Cal behind him looking down at Reid.

“It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Cal said, and Reid nodded. 

“Forgive me if I don’t get up.” He mumbled, wincing.

“Of course.” Cal snickered.

And then the Jedi watched as Reid was taken away for a full body scan, to fully assess his entire body. And they sat back to wait.

But only half an hour later, one by one, they all suddenly stiffened, then stood and filed out. Across the Promenade, a dark figure in a long black cloak stood staring at them, then turned and disappeared into the crowd.

“A Dark Jedi…” Morgan growled.

“Go.” Bre Mong said, waving her hand. “We will stand guard over Spencer. They are likely trying to draw us away.”

“Indeed. The three of us will remain here.” Master Syr agreed, indicating Bre Mong and Sa’Eeya’Da. They all immediately went to find Reid and remain close to him, anticipating an attack…

“I’ll get the Tarisian police to form a perimeter around the Medical Facility.” Cal M’Gee said, and ran off.

“Let’s move…” Hotch snarled, and he and the team darted off. They followed the cloaked figure to a lift, which began to descend.

“He’s moving into the lower levels of the city.” Emily said.

“… You guys go after him…” Rossi said, narrowing his eyes. “I sense…” And he slowly turned, and then walked away. The others watched him go, but then Hotch simply nodded to the others, and they descended down to the Middle Level of the city…


	5. Chapter 5

PLANET: TARIS

LOCATION: UPPER LEVEL

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

Jedi Master David Rossi moved through the crowd, never taking his eyes off of his quarry, a small man with white hair, clad in white robes. The figure stepped into a Cantina, and Rossi followed a moment later. He spotted the man in white off to the side, at the bar ordering a drink. Now in the light, out of the dark misty forests of Dathomir, he recognized him… the facial features… He had known this man’s brother. He had slain this man’s brother. And he knew that this man beside him was a coward… a snake in the grass… he preferred to lay traps, for fear of confronting his enemies head to head. Rossi prepared himself, fully intending to let this man talk himself into his own defeat… but he made sure that his Bond with the others of the team was wide open as he approached, and then sat down to the man’s left.

“… Hello, David.” The man said.

“I’ve seen you before. You’re a Dark Jedi working for Darth Reaper.”

“I am Darth Rashio.” The man said.

“Really? Never heard of you.” Rossi commented lightly, knowing that this would annoy the man who dreamed of grandeur and infamy. He saw the man’s eye twitch.

“I will soon be Darth Reaper’s right hand and heir…”

Rossi let out an insulting snort. “I highly doubt you are held in such… high regard. You don’t have the power… Hell, how long did you work for him before he finally granted you the title of a Sith Lord?” He could feel the anger rolling off of Rashio in waves at the comment.. “I’m right… I can sense it.”

“Someday, I will be.”

“With Darth Trion as your competition? I doubt it… Even Darth Sassin would be a better candidate than you. You’re hardly important… My LAUNDRY is more important than you…”

“Such… arrogance, David.” Darth Rashio mused. “And yet… you and your team fell right into the trap.”

“Hardly… You failed in your mission.” Rossi said. “Elle didn’t capture Reid on Dathomir, and you won’t capture him here. And now we know that’s what your Master has commanded you to do. Do you really think I don’t know that this is the reason you’re here on Taris? He’s being guarded by none other than Master Shadow Raahn Syr and BattleMaster Bre Mong…” He saw Rashio’s grip on his glass tighten. “In addition to our team… all of us Jedi Shadows now… you really think you’ll stand a chance getting near him?”

“Your mind… your intellect… so simple.” Rashio said, sipping his drink. “Even now, your team is walking to their death.” 

Rossi turned sharply to look at him, then turned and raised a comm unit. “Hotch? Hotch, come in!”

“It’s too late, David. The moment they stepped onto that lift, they were dead…”

“Garcia?!”

“Hordes of our Dark Jedi are moving in to kill your Masters and take the boy as we speak… Kel Dor mercenaries who will not hesitate to slay your Kel Dor Battlemaster, even if she is of their kind… Of course… only she will be able to even fight, once the gas is released… the others will die.”

“Garcia, get me the team and the Masters!” Rossi called into the Comm Unit. But it just crackled. “Garcia?!”

“They’ve boarded your ship, too, David… They’ll kill your pilot and your… pathetic excuse for a Jedi Consular…”

“Someone come in! ANY one!”

“They’re not going to answer. Not even the Tarisian Jedi Watchman will be spared…”

“I knew you would leave them alone to come after me… You’re arrogant. You’re filled with hubris. I knew if I baited you, you would challenge me… And I was right. You are here. You came after me alone, to challenge me… and yet you never even knew WHY… But you did. And you lose…”

“… Why?” Rossi asked, eyes wide with a look of shock and devastation on his face. “What did I ever do to you?”

“The man you slayed years ago, who WAS Darth Reaper’s right hand… Darth Purevil… William Grace… my brother. My life ended the day you killed him… He taught me and mentored me… and through him I gained power… but then he was killed… and when he fell, so did my status… But I would rise in the ranks again… I realized that I… shared the same genetics as one of the greatest Sith Lords in history. I could be just as great… and even better. But first, I needed to find what was missing. Vengeance… Vengeance against the man who killed my brother, but opened the door for me to make my rise to power. You took my family from me David… so now… I take yours.”

But before his eyes, David Rossi relaxed. “You really believe all of that, don’t you Henry?” He asked, smirking. “I’m not surprised. I remember you. And I have nothing to fear from you. And it is YOU with the arrogance and hubris that will result in your downfall. Perhaps you should do more research… such as knowing the depths of the Web Bond that this team shares.”

“… Web Bond?”

“Like your dear Darth Trion. I’ve already spoken with Garcia, Reid and the rest of the team.” And Rossi tapped his temple. “The team got out of the lift… good trick with the acid. They wouldn’t have survived without my warning. Garcia and Jordan were ready for the attack, and had the ship completely locked down. Not a single one of your men managed to get on board. And Reid? Well… he warned the Masters. They were all able to equip themselves with gas masks, and the Tarisian Police are moving in right now with the Watchman to mop up what Kel Dorians remain… Reid is currently telling me that the Battlemaster showed no mercy to her fellow Kel Dorians… They didn’t stand a chance.

“But you’ve shown your true colors, Henry… you waited until we were separated and distracted… you struck when our backs were turned… like a viper in the tall grass. You’re a coward, Henry. And that is why you will never succeed in capturing Reid, or in becoming your Master’s Right Hand Man… You’re ultimately a failure with an inflated Ego… and nothing more. And your Master knows this… YOU lose…” 

And Rossi stood and turned to go.

“RAAAAAAHHH!” Rahsio roared, spinning with his Lightsaber blade. But in the blink of an eye, Rossi had parried the blow with his own blue blade, and had pinned Rashio to the bar with an arm on his throat, staring the man in the eye.

“You waited until I turned my back, didn’t you Henry? Just like you always have done!” Darth Rashio thrashed. “Don’t give me a reason to hurt you! I’m taking you back to Coruscant to stand trial! And I’ll be there at the execution. And right before you breathe your last, I’m gonna lean in REAL close, and tell you to say ‘hello’ to your scumbag brother…”

A moment later, screams went up as David Rossi went flying across the room. The Jedi Guardian landed with practiced ease, and met the attack of the Sith Lord, lightsaber blazing.

“And now you’re trying to prove yourself.” Rossi said as the pair dueled across the cantina. “Trying to prove that you have it in you to be as good as your brother. Well I’ve got news for you, Henry. I may have killed your brother, but it very nearly went the other way. He almost killed ME. Now YOU? I’m not even breaking a sweat.” And in the blink of an eye, Darth Rashio had been disarmed, and Rossi’s blade was at his throat.

“Now… stand down.” Rossi ordered. But Rashio had no intention of giving in.

The team ran around the corner just in time to see several civilians flying through the air towards David Rossi. The man’s eyes widened, but the team threw out their hands, reached out with the Force, and caught the innocent bystanders. Rossi darted between the bodies suspended in mid air, and in a flash of blue light, the end of his blade was protruding out of Rashio’s back. The man stood there in shock, staring David Rossi in the eye.

“A coward to the end.” Rossi snarled. “Instead of manning up and admitting defeat, you try to use innocent people to hide behind while you make your escape.” Rashio groaned, and then fell back to the floor. Rossi tucked his lightsaber into his belt and knelt down beside the gasping Sith Lord.

“Oh, and one more thing…” He snorted, then leaned in close. “Say ‘hello’ to your scumbag brother…” Darth Rashio gave the man a look of pure loathing, then shuddered, and breathed his last…

A moment later, Hotch approached Rossi.

“This him?”

“Yep…” Rossi said, slowly standing. “That was a good trap he laid.”

“He didn’t know about our Web Bond?”

“No. He didn’t. If it weren’t for that, he would have succeeded.” Rossi said, and looked at Hotch. The team leader just nodded, clapped him on the shoulder and walked away. Rossi stared down at the fallen Sith, then turned and followed Hotch. And he didn’t look back.

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: EYE OF PROVIDENCE

TIME: AFTERNOON

Darth Reaper strode down the corridor, heading for the shuttle that would take him down to the planet’s surface. He was pleased that he could already feel the fearful anxiety of the Kaminoans miles below him… they knew he was coming, and they weren’t happy… but they would do as he commanded, or he would send their floating city to the bottom of the turbulent seas… And they knew it.

But then, something else reached him. He felt a life ended… snuffed out…

“… Darth Rashio.” He stated calmly, and behind him, the three men that made up Darth Trion looked to him. “He’s dead.”

Tobias was silent. Charles scoffed. But Raphael spoke. “It was them, wasn’t it.”

“I’m quite sure that it was.” The Reaper snarled. He made a detour and stopped at a communications console. A moment later, a shadowy figure appeared. “Put out the word to the Bounty Hunters…” The Reaper growled. “Fifty thousand credits to the one who brings me the Jedi named Spencer Reid… Alive. Should he die, the one who kills him will have that price transferred onto his head...”

PLANET: KINOOINE

LOCATION: STARSHIP VALHALLA

TIME: EVENING

A man in a dark cloak stared off into the endless abyss outside the windows, speckled with countless stars, and dominated by the planetoid, Kinooine. The massive hall behind him was empty, the lighting minimal.

A moment later, there was a hiss as the massive blast door to the room opened to admit an armor-clad woman.

“… Narcessa…” The man stated calmly, and the woman dropped to her knees, but did not lower her eyes from the man before her.

“Master Valha.”

“You bring information?”

“Darth Cain managed to get it from Darth Allegro before Darth Sassin killed him. And she passed it on to Darth Cadra, who passed it on to me.”

“And it is?”

“We’ve managed to discover that Darth Reaper seeks to reclaim the vanished Darth Livion… he believes that a young Jedi Shadow known as Spencer Reid can guide him. They are making every attempt to capture the boy.”

“… Darth Livion, hm?” Valha mused. “Indeed, he is extremely powerful. Even I have heard the whispers of fear that accompany his name… but I have also heard that he has no love for Darth Reaper. It may benefit us to find Darth Livion first.”

“But only a Jedi knows where Darth Livion is.”

“Then we must capture the young Jedi before Darth Reaper does.” Darth Valha reasoned, calmly. “What is the information you obtained from Allegro before his… anticipated demise?”

“… Anticipated?”

“He was sloppy, Narcessa. Careless. I found another to take his place, and then late fate take Allegro…”

“… I see.”

“Bear that in mind, Darth Narcessa. You are all disposable, if you do not live up to my expectations.”

“Of course, Master.” Narcessa crooned, narrowing her eyes. Then she held out her hand. Darth Valha turned as she offered the palm sized projector, and a moment later, activated it. 

Several Jedi appeared.

“Identify them.” He ordered.

“On the left is Jedi Guardian Master David Rossi, and his Padawan, Ashley Seaver. Our intelligence shows that once he and the team began training as Jedi Shadows, the Padawan left her Master and began to look to Master Andi Swann… She has no desire to be a Shadow.”

“Smart girl.” Valha snorted.

“Jedi Knights Derek Morgan, Guardian, and Jennifer Jareau, Sentinel.” Darth Narcessa continued. “And then, the boy. A powerful Consular, Jedi Knight Spencer Reid, and his Force Bond Partner, Jedi Sentinel, Master Aaron Hotchner.”

“Force Bond Partner?”

“Their Bond is exceedingly powerful… the death of one could very well mean the death of the other.”

“Hm… something to keep in mind.” Valha said, then turned his eyes to the last person, skipping over the one before her. And then his eyes narrowed and he slowly approached the hologram, peering closely at the face. Narcessa paid no mind and continued going down the line, moving to the next Jedi as opposed to the last that her Master was currently inspecting.

“… Jedi Knight Penelope Garcia… a Consular, she’s a healer and archivist more than anything, but she is powerful at using the Force to enhance her allies and enfeeble her enemies… And the last is Jedi Knight Emily Prentiss, Sentinel.”

But Darth Valha just smirked as he stared at the hologram of the team of Jedi Shadows.

“Well now… This has gotten even more interesting…” He said as he stared at Emily. “Hello, Lauren…”

“… An informant tells us that Exiled Master Consular Alex Blake may have joined the group.” Narcessa added.

“Hmmm… perhaps it is time for us to end our Exile as well…”

“Sir?”

“I have been guiding our minions from here at the far edge of the Outer Rim. Perhaps it is time I moved… inwards.” And a moment later, one of the windows became a map of the Galactic Republic. The man reached out and touched the window right over the planet Kinooine, which they were orbiting. Then he traced a finger up the Correllian Trade Spine Hyperspace Route, past Hoth and Bespin, beyond Kinyen, Yag’Dhul and Bestine… and then came to a stop.

“Devaron…” He announced. “There is a Devaronian on the Jedi High Council, is there not?”

“… Master Sa’Eeya’Da.” Narcessa confirmed.

“Good. If the Jedi wish to stop this war, it’s time we announce ourselves and bring THEM into it. I want simultaneous attacks all over the Galaxy… We will show our power to the Republic, to the Jedi, and to Darth Reaper all at once…”

“How, Master?!” Darth Narcessa gasped, her bosom heaving as she trembled in her anticipation at what her Master had in mind…

“Summon the others… This attack must be well planned…”

“Of course, Master…”

And within the hour, a man had joined Darth Narcessa, as well as a second man and two other women via hologram. The room behind them was filled with Dark Jedi, Mercenaries and Bounty Hunters… They all bowed to their Master, and Darth Valha stared at them.

“We are going to bring this entire galaxy into chaos.” The man declared. “The Jedi wish to stop this war. We shall force them INTO it!” Thunderous cheers erupted. “No longer will we work from the shadows! The galaxy already fears us. It is time for them to tremble in fear as they watch us descend upon them! And to do this, we must give a show of strength. There are Twelve members of the Jedi High Council... There will be a simultaneous attack launched in every corner of the Galaxy, meant to bring them to their knees!” Another mass of cheers.

“Darth Cadra!”

“Master…” Purred a woman with short blonde hair and blue eyes that glittered in sadistic malice. 

“You will attack Cathar, the homeworld of Master Shadow Raahn Syr, in the Outer Rim! He lives to fight the Dark Side… show him that not even he can stop the Dark Side from destroying his people… I want you to level an entire city-tree! Bring him to his KNEES in his grief!!!” Thunderous cheers filled the room, and a twisted grin of delight crossed Cadra’s face.

“With PLEASURE…” She purred, bowing. 

Valha turned to the next Sith Lord, this one standing before him in the flesh. “Darth Rade.” He announced, and the man looked at his master. “You are going to the Mid Rim. Jedi Master Amna Kao is a bleeding heart. She is a nurturer, and her spirit holds much love… and that is her weakness. Go to her home planet, Glee Anselm… and make the waters boil and run red with the blood of the Nautiloids!!!”

“As you command.” Darth Rade bowed.

“And to the Expansion Region I shall send Darth Cain… You, my dear, are going to Alpherides, the homeworld of Master Tarash Virr… the Miraluka. They See with the Force… only YOU could walk amongst them without being noticed. And you will be the silent killer.” 

A lovely young woman with long blonde hair, luscious lips and sad blue eyes looked up. “As you wish.” She nodded.

“Darth Narcessa…”

“Master…”

“You will go to Onderon in the Inner Rim. This is the home planet of Master Erin Strauss. I want the capital city painted red…”

“Of course.”

“Bounty Hunters!” Thundered Darth Valha, and the Bounty Hunters raised their voices in response. “You will go to The Colonies! Show no mercy to Devaron, the homeworld of Jedi Ace Sa’Eeya’Da!” The Bounty Hunters cheered. 

“MANDALORIANS!” Darth Reaper received a thunderous reply. “You will go to Ryloth in the Outer Rim! Attack the Twi’Lek and enslave them! Bring tears to the eyes of Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni!!!”

“Mercenaries!!! You will go to Kel Dor! Slaughter the people of Battlemaster Bre Mong!!! And my Dark Jedi… go to Dantooine and attack the Jedi Enclave that Master Jason Gideon was raised in, and where he raised his only Padawan!” More thunderous cheers.

“And Darth Rax…” Valha turned his eyes onto the small, mousy man. “You will go to Coruscant itself. You will not allow your presence to be known until you have struck down one of the members of the High Council… the one who hails from no planet, but to the Corellian Run Hypertrade Route… I want a Master to die… And while you are within the Jedi Temple, see if you cannot glean the co-ordinates of Master Eesa K’tal’s homeworld of Kamino… it is a closely guarded secret…”

“And… where will you be, Master?” Narcessa asked, breathless. “Are you not going to Devaron?”

“I changed my mind…” Darth Valha said, and smirked. “I will be going to Chad. And I will rip a wound into the planet that will never heal. I will drive Grandmaster Kitata Ree mad with grief…”

“Together, we will make the Jedi High Council CRUMBLE!!!”

The applause was deafening…


	6. Chapter 6

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: SUNSET

Jedi Seer Tarash Virr sat in a deep, silent meditation, feeling the setting sun warming his back. But then, a sudden unexpected chill ran down his spine. A feeling of apprehension began to creep into him, soft, teasing tendrils… and slowly, as they began to tighten their grip, the apprehension began to solidify into utter dread…

Master Virr twitched as blood splashed across his mind’s eye… Darkness… then a scream… more blood. Then, suddenly, it all rushed over him. He gasped and threw his head back before slumping to the side and then slipping off of his seat and crashing to the floor with a cry of horror.

Within seconds, the entirety of the Jedi Temple could feel the Jedi Master’s revulsion and alarm.

“NOOO!!!” Master Virr screamed, as he was overcome by a vision of hellish origin. He suddenly found himself deafened by the screams of agony and terror, desperate pleas for help… He was choked by the smoke and the smell of blood and death… he could feel the flames, and the pain… He could taste the ash on the air and the blood on his tongue. 

He writhed on the floor, not even realizing that he was screaming as he wept.

The door to the Meditation Chamber opened and Noria and Ralko Cereni ran in, eyes wide and frantic. Eesa K’Tal swept in right behind them, and after her came Jason Gideon, Erin Strauss and Amna Kao, and finally, Kitata Ree. He darted between them all and fell to his knees beside Tarash Virr, reaching out and placing a tiny paw on the Miraluka’s head.

“Tarash…” Amna Kao gasped, lifting the man’s head to rest in her lap. Noria and Ralko each took one of his hands and held them tightly as he continued to cry out.

“Be calm, Tarash.” Kitata Ree purred. “Wherever you are, leave that place and return home, brother.”

And slowly, very slowly, the Jedi Master calmed, and his cries quieted. Finally, he shuddered and went limp and silent.

“Tarash?” Master Kao called.

“He’s fainted.” Noria said softly.

“Get him to the Infirmary.” Kitata Ree commanded.

It was nearly an hour later before the Miraluka stirred and regained consciousness. He turned his head, and started when a cool cloth was laid on his bare forehead.

“Whozzat?!” He gasped.

“Ralko.” The male Twi’Lek said calmly. “Stay still, Tarash.”

“… W-What happened?!”

“You tell us.” Said a female voice.

“Noria?”

“Yes.”

“I… My Sight is clouded…” Master Virr groaned, putting a hand to his head. “I cannot See.”

“Give it a few minutes. It will clear.” Ralko told him. A moment later, Tarash Virr turned his head as he heard the familiar shuffling of clawed feet, and even with his clouded senses he could feel the power of the Grand Master.

“What did you see, Tarash?” Kitata Ree chattered, concern evident in his trill. Slowly, Master Virr swallowed.

“… Pain… suffering… Destruction, death… on a catastrophic scale…”

“A natural disaster somewhere?” He heard Eesa K’Tal ask.

“No… there was a… dark joy and malice behind it…”

“Where?!” Max Ryan demanded. “We must know where and when!!!”

“… I… I don’t know.” Master Virr gasped.

“What?!” Erin Strauss yelped. “How can you not KNOW?!”

“It was… unclear…”

“How many?!”

“… Millions… maybe billions…”

“That could be a whole planet!” Max Ryan cried. “How can you not KNOW?!”

“Because! It’s wasn’t on just ONE PLANET!!!” Master Virr cried, sitting up and waving off the twins Cereni. He stood on shaking legs. “It was… from all over the galaxy! It wasn’t just one point of attack, it was many! From the edge of the Outer Rim to the Core! Death, EVERYWHERE!!!” And suddenly, he seemed to deflate. “And there will be a cry within the corridors of the Temple itself as the grief spreads across the entirety of the Republic…”

“And you can’t tell us WHERE?!” Strauss howled, beside herself.

“ALL OVER!”

“Where specifically, you ass!!!” Max Ryan roared. “What good are you as a Seer if you can’t even—“

“That is ENOUGH!” Master Kao cried, stepping between the two men. “Max, you can’t blame Tarash for this! The Force does not reveal everything!”

“He’s never had a problem before!” Master Ryan snapped. “Maybe he does know, and he’s withholding the information… maybe he’s a double agent!”

“How dare you even CONSIDER that?!” Everyone grew silent at the deadly tone in the voice of Eesa K’Tal. They all stared at her in amazed silence. She had narrowed her eyes on Max Ryan, and they carried a steely glint that none had ever see before. “Master Virr always has been, and always will be, one of us. And I would trust him with my life and with the Order, long before I would trust you. I am sure there is a legitimate reason that he cannot pinpoint the locations.”

“That is why.” Master Virr murmured. “Because it IS multiple locations. Rather than getting one big picture, I got flashes of a jigsaw puzzle… I cannot piece enough of it together to know where…”

“Who is behind it?” Amna Kao asked softly.

“I don’t know…”

“Who will be hurt?”

“I don’t know!”

“When is it happening?” Gideon asked.

“I DON’T KNOW!!!” Master Virr shouted, his voice echoing into the corridor. Slowly, he collapsed to sit on the edge of the bed, and put his head into his hands. “… I don’t know…”

“Send word to all of the Jedi across the galaxy, and especially the Watchmen.” Kitata Ree said softly, turning to Gideon. “Make them aware of a coming calamity, and have them all put on high alert.”

“Yes, Master.” Gideon bowed, and turned to do as commanded.

The night wore on. Dread filled the Jedi Temple. As the sun rose, the Jedi rose with it, and soon the news had reached the ears of all. The tension of the day was thick. The Jedi tried to go through business as usual, but behind every eye was a shadow of worry. The Jedi could only wait, and hope that the disaster Master Virr had foretold might be averted… 

And as the sun set, darkness fell across the Jedi Temple, and with it, a thick air of oppression… one could almost feel death breathing upon the back of their neck…

And for one Master of the High Council… it was. The Master was in a combat meditation in the training grounds, going through a lightsaber form and trying to clear an anxious mind, but while pursuing that, a Sith Lord, appearing meek and harmless, and hiding his aura, dusted the inside of the hood of the Master’s cloak with an odorless powder… Darth Rax infiltrated the Temple, delivered his deadly poison and then slipped out without alerting anyone to his presence…

The Master finished the exercise and drew on the brown Jedi robe and strode away to join the others for dinner, completely unaware of inhaling the deadly spores…

PLANET: CATHAR

LOCATION: CITY-TREE

TIME: EVENING

Business in one of the largest City-Trees on Cathar was winding down. The great cat-like people were preparing to head home to their families and rest. No one had any inkling that they would never make it…

Darth Cadra stood a mile away, staring at the massive tree that contained an entire city. Then she checked the timer on her holopad. A cruel smirk crossed her face. “Three… two… one…”

And a moment later, she heard the first thundering BOOM of an explosion. She closed her eyes and focused on the tree, and a moment later, she could Hear the screams through the Force, just as she felt hundreds of lives just… end. Then there was another explosion. And another and another… nearly two dozen explosions echoed through the tree, half of them around the base of the trunk. The Cathar were trying to evacuate. But survivors would be minimal.

A moment later, the final blast came. With a massive KA-THOOOOM!!! a mushroom cloud erupted from the top of the tree and blossomed into the air as the city tree itself was ripped apart. Many of the screams were silenced… The survivors who had escaped the explosions now were desperately trying to escape being crushed and incinerated by the burning wreckage raining down upon them. The mushroom cloud continued to grow, and Darth Cadra could feel the alarm from other City Trees as they could see the cloud announcing doom, and the glow of the burning city tree on their horizons… Any moment, the muffled report of the final explosion would reach them. And when it did, she felt the fear thicken. Word was going out already. Within the next half hour, all of Cathar would know what had happened. Hundreds of thousands were dead.

And not far from Cathar, on Taris, the Master Jedi Shadow Raahn Syr, lost his breath. He gripped his chest and stumbled, falling to his knees and his eyes gazed unseeing in to the distance as he felt the fear of his people, the pain, and heard their screams before they suddenly… went silent. And all that was left was the terror of the few survivors…

PLANET: GLEE ANSELM

LOCATION: PIERALOS, CAPITOL CITY

TIME: NIGHTFALL

Only the Jedi Watchman of Glee Anselm felt the approaching attack, but before he could warn anyone, he was felled by a merciless lightsaber blade. Darth Rade, the man who felt no pain, calmly stepped over his body, and a moment later, the army of assassin droids he was leading did the same. They dispersed through the city, keeping to the shadows. All was quiet. The Nautolans had returned home. But then the signal went out to the droids and the quiet evenings at home became hellish nightmares. A thousand doors were suddenly kicked in by a thousand assassin droids, and they slaughtered everyone within… men… women… children… everyone. Nautolans began to flee into the streets, only to be cut down by more droids, and one merciless soul with a lightsaber.

Darth Rade stood before the law enforcement building. He had already murdered everyone within, and now murdered all the innocents who had come desperately seeking help and protection. The streets ran red with blood, and that spread out into the swamps and seas… a great cloud of red could be seen from overhead spreading out from the city as thousands perished within minutes…

In the Jedi Temple, Jedi Master Amna Kao let the holorecords in her arms tumble to the floor as she collapsed mid step. A cry of anguish rose from her as tears poured from her eyes. And all she could do was stare at the floor as her mind and heart was filled with the cries of her people. She covered her face with her hands as ragged sobs forced their way out…

PLANET: ALPHERIDIES

LOCATION: STARPORT CITY

TIME: MORNING

Darth Cain slowly lifted her head and peered out from underneath her hood, her crystal blue eyes gazing about at the Miraluka as they began their day. Her perfect golden hair shown in the sunlight, but none of the Miraluka could see it… Even with the Force, none could See her; she had long ago perfected the skill of making herself invisible while in plain sight. 

Slowly, she began to walk down the street. And then she reached out and pricked a man with a needle. The man twitched and reached up to scratch the site, wondering what the sting was… Darth Cain kept walked, pricking people right and left. After she had pricked eighteen, she heard the first man let out a concerned exclamation… She knew what was happening. Darth Rax had made the poison, and he had explained it. 

First, there would be a burning sensation… but the poison was a neurotoxin… within sixty seconds, it would begin to destroy the nervous system… And sure enough, the man stumbled and fell, gasping for air and clawing at his throat. Other Miraluka ran to his aid, but within thirty seconds of falling to the floor, the toxin reached his heart… within three minutes of being pricked, he was dead. And the other victims then began to drop like flies.

Darth Cain continued through the city until she reached a large fountain in the center of town. Here, the people gathered… here they collected their water… here, they drank. And invisible to them all, Darth Cain poured a vial of the potent neurotoxin into the fountain. Then she turned and walked away, pricking people as she went. Before she was out of ear shot, she could hear the people beginning to collapse after drinking the water… And slowly, the poison spread through the city by her hand… within an hour, hundreds were already dead, and more were still dying… The others cried in fear of this silent, unknown killer…

In the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the Jedi Healers came running at the cries of Master Tarash Virr as he felt his people die, and blamed himself… 

PLANET: ONDERON

LOCATION: IZIZ

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

The Iziz Starport in the shadow of the royal palace was bustling and busy.

Ships flew in and out in a constant flow. Trade was profitable.

None paid any special attention to the dark ship that docked in a small hangar. None paid any special attention to the cloaked figure that disembarked with a gang of thugs. Darth Narcessa, the right hand of her Master, swept her green eyes over the innocent people and smirked. Her narrow face, heavy lidded eyes with dark circles under them and malicious smirk eventually caught the attention of a maintenance worker who paused in his approach. Slowly, she turned and stared at him. He froze, seeing the sinister gleam within her gaze. She lifted her head in a dominant manner and walked towards him. He eyed her up and down. She had black boots up to her knees, and a skirt that fell to mid thigh. She wore what looked like a black armored corset and an armor plated gorget protecting her neck and clavicles along with armored gloves that reached all the way to just a few inches shy of her shoulders. When she lowered her hood, it revealed long, dark brown hair harshly pulled back in a tight, high ponytail.

The man swallowed thickly, and finally forced himself to ask “Can I refuel your ship?”

Narcessa smirked. “We can do it ourselves.”

“I’m afraid that… it is against regulations.”

“… Fine then.” Narcessa sighed. “Get to it.” The man bobbed his head and hurried to do so. It took a while, but Narcessa watched him every moment. And when he was done, she smirked again. “Since you have been such a help…” She sneered. “I’ll spare you from the horror that is about to befall this city.” The man blinked, and then just looked scared. “You will be the first to die.” His eyes widened and he backed away, stumbling over his own feet before turning to run.

“GUARDS!!!” He cried. “HELP!!!” 

All eyes turned as a glowing red blur spun after him… and then he crashed to the ground and his head rolled away. People screamed. The lightsaber returned to the hand of Darth Narcessa. She raised the large hilt, and a moment later, a second blade erupted from the other end. People stared in shock and horror.

“… Orders, my Lady?” Asked one of the thugs behind her.

Her eyes swept the crowd, and her face twisted in a cruel grin.

“… Kill them.” She commanded. “Kill them all.”

The people stood stock still, as if wondering if she were joking. But then the men behind her raised their blaster rifles and all hell broke loose. People began to panic and run, and they fired into the crowds. Darth Narcessa turned and watched the guards charging at them. She stepped forward, opened her mouth and let out a scream. The guards immediately dropped their weapons and collapsed to the ground, clapping their hands over their ears and writhing in pain, and so did a large number of the crowd. Narcessa did not stop until blood dripped from their ears, and then she raised a hand and the StarPort lit up as Force Lightning filled it, striking down and killing dozens within four long seconds of terror. Everyone in the Star Port was dead. Narcessa and her men moved out, and into the city…

Erin Strauss sat at her desk in her study, working. After a moment, she paused. She frowned and looked up. Then, slowly, she stood and turned, moving to the window and gazing out. But her eyes glazed over as they saw past her view of Coruscant… Her focus came to rest on her home planet of Onderon, and the capital city. And its streets were filled with bodies… Tears came to her eyes as she Heard the screams of countless people, and dark figures moving amongst them, slaughtering them like animals for a feast… and at the head was a dark woman, a specimen that was more twisted by the Dark Side than any other Erin Strauss had ever encountered. And as she was filled by the screams of pain and fright before they were cut off by death, her face fell into her hands and she wept, guilt and pain gnawing at her soul… she had been unable to help them… She had failed…

PLANET: DEVARON

LOCATION: MONTELLIAN SERAT

TIME: SUNSET

The Bounty Hunters didn’t usually work together… but to avoid the wrath of Darth Valha, today they would. They moved through the capitol city like they were there on business. Several even infiltrated the center of government… as a matriarchal society, it was full of only the women of the species, covered in thick fur, anywhere from brown to white in color. The hairless, horned males patrolled the city, their yellow eyes gazing out from their red skinned faces. One laughed, showing the sharp teeth that filled his mouth. Several bounty hunters were nervous… The males were known to be aggressive fighters, and many saw them as having a demonic appearance. 

But when the call to attack came, no one hesitated. Rockets were launched into buildings. Blasters were fired indiscriminately into the crowd. Vibroblades flashed brilliant orange, reflecting the setting sun. Bodies began to fall. The male Devaronians charged into the battle without hesitation while the females fled with the children. But around every corner was another bounty hunter… there were nearly three hundred of them, and their only mission was kill as many people as they could. In the capitol building, nearly ever government official was dead within half an hour… very few escaped. As the sky darkened, the usual nighttime lights of the city were replace by out of control fires, sending black pillars of smoke into the sky, obscuring the stars…

On Taris, only moments after Master Raahn Syr fell to his knees, Jedi Ace Sa’Eeya’Da stumbled to the side and into the wall, crossing his arms over his chest and doubling over as if in pain. A haunted look of devastation crossed his face, and then he straightened, clenched his fists until his claws drew blood, and lifted his face to the sky, unleashing a roaring, agonized scream, cursing the universe for the pain of his people...

“NYYAAAAAAAARRRRHHH!!!”

PLANET: RYLOTH

LOCATION: LESSU

TIME: NIGHT

Lessu was one of the two capital cities of the Twi’lek homeworld, and also one of the only cities that wasn’t completely underground… It was the middle of the night, and the city was sleeping. The Mandalorians utilized stealth, sneaking into the city and heading to the where the families were resting. The attack came without warning. Mandalorians burst into the homes of the Twi’Lek, dragging them from their beds, from the arms of their families, and out into the streets where they had shuttles to take them to Hutt Space, where they would be sold into slavery. But the Mandalorians generally did not take prisoners… and so anyone who resisted a little too much was killed on the spot. It was a night of terror that would never be forgotten as hundreds died, and hundreds more were loaded onto shuttles, never to see their homes again, and they knew it. Their kind had always been the victims of slavers, and any who were taken were seldom seen again. Their cries filled the city, stretched into the skies and across the dark expanse of the galaxy.

In the Infirmary of the Jedi Temple, while healers ran to a hysterical Master Tarash Virr, Noria and Ralko Cereni both went still as stone, and then, as one, tears poured from their eyes. Slowly, they turned towards one another and dropped to their knees, Noria curling into her twin brother’s chest, and Ralko curling his arms around her, bowing to rest his forehead against the base of her lekku. 

The other healers finally became aware of their distress as Noria’s wails of grief finally were raised to be heard over the cries of Master Virr… And all throughout the Temple, more cries were raised as others became aware of the devastating massacre occurring across the galaxy…

PLANET: DANTOOINE

LOCATION: JEDI ENCLAVE

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

The Jedi Enclave was quiet. Most of the Jedi were eating lunch, or in meditation. Some Masters were putting the smaller of the younglings down for a nap. The sun was warm, and the breeze was pleasant. The grass swayed peacefully. There was no hint of the Darkness approaching. Not until, one by one, the more perceptive of the Masters and Knights slowly stopped what they were doing and turned, reaching out with the Force. Concern began to fill them. They began to silently, so as not to frighten the younger children, move them into the center of the Enclave while securing the place. Nervous whispers passed amongst them, and those who did not sense the danger yet were warned, and once they extended their senses, they too could feel it. Within ten minutes, the Jedi Enclave was locked down, with no one the wiser. But the native people began to nervously leave the site of the Enclave when they noticed wary Jedi beginning to form a perimeter around the Enclave, eyes scanning the horizon.

But the Dark Jedi were already upon them. Right and left, they appeared as they deactivate their cloaking devices, knowing that if they got any closer, they would be useless against the Jedi anyway. The Jedi in the perimeter drew their lightsabers, blue, green, yellow, with two orange, three silver and one purple… and outside this ring of lights, a ring of black closed in, soon lit up with red as the Dark Jedi drew their weapons.

“Go in peace…” Called Master Kate Joyner, the Head of the Enclave. “There is no need for blood to be spilled here this day. Please… join us as a friend and turn away from the Dark Side… or leave us be.”

“BLOOD WILL FLOW!!!” Bellowed one of the Dark Jedi, a man named Vincent Stiles. “And you will tell your High Council on Coruscant that Darth Valha will see them all fall!!!” And the Dark Jedi let out a tumultuous cheer, and then fell upon the severely outnumbered Jedi Knights and Masters.

Inside, the Masters and Knights who were with the Padawans and younglings did what they could to calm them as they all began to feel the conflict outside. But outside it wasn’t so much a conflict as it was a brutal massacre. The followers of Darth Valha outnumbered the Jedi five to one, and they were quick to overwhelm them. The Jedi fell rapidly, Kate crashing to the ground in a shower of blood, her spine severed. Vincent Stiles stood over her, smirking.

“I wonder how long it will take us to reach the younglings you’ve hidden away…” He sneered, then raised his hand and his eyes blazed as he used the Force to ignite Master Kate Joyner into flames, and then he just stood there and grinned in sadistic delight as she screamed and thrashed, burning to death…

The other Dark Jedi, in the mean time, began to break through the Jedi’s fortifications and flood into the Enclave, clashing lightsabers with the Jedi who were there to meet their attack. Several darted through the fights, finally breaking into the central courtyard. There, several Masters and Knights raised their lightsabers, and after a moment, so did the young Padawans, and the youngling Initiates who had crafted their own lightsabers.

The Dark Jedi all raised their blades, dark grins spreading over their faces as they moved in, ready for the slaughter to commence…

In unison, across the galaxy, Spencer Reid on Taris, and Jason Gideon on Coruscant, both stiffened and their eyes snapped open, their focus on something that was far beyond the reach of their eyes. Their chests heaved as they gasped, and tears came to their eyes as the cold, clawed fists closed upon their hearts. Slowly, Gideon raised a hand and covered his mouth, and Reid did not notice the touch of his Bondmate on his shoulder. 

“No… Oh no…” Gideon breathed, and Reid shook his head in sick disbelief, crying “No… No! NOOOO!!!”

PLANET: DORIN

LOCATION: DOR’SHAN

TIME: AFTERNOON

The mercenaries fit themselves with masks as they disembarked right outside of the capital city of the Kel Dors. They were all prepared for a huge battle. There was a good reason Master Bre Mong was a Battlemaster. Her people were warriors, and were well known for the Martial Art practiced by their people. And so the mercenaries showed no mercy. They didn’t even enter the city at first… they started with a full barrage of rockets and ion cannons, using large sling shots to send grenades of poison gas into the city. The barrage lasted for a good fifteen minutes, and then with a great roar, the army of mercenaries poured into Dor’Shan, cutting down every Kel Dor they spotted. The streets were littered with the dead before they had even entered, however, the gas still lingering on the air and choking the life out of those unfortunate enough to be in it. 

The mercenaries began to move through the city, slaughtering any they found alive.

And on Taris, as Master Sa’Eeya’Da screamed into the night, so Master Bre Mong gasped and staggered, then cried out her grief and rage, echoed a moment later by the furious, thundering roar of Raahn Syr, the three Jedi Masters declaring War…

PLANET: CHAD

LOCATION: CYPERILL TREE GROVE

TIME: MIDDAY

Darth Valha smirked. He stood in a tiny skiff, floating in the bayou surrounded by countless Cyperhill trees… and above him in the trees he could see the small, temporary dwellings of the Chadra-Fan; it was the largest tree city he could find on the planet. He could hear soft chatter. He knew one thing about the people of this world… they feared water. Funny, as they came from a planet that was all seas and swamps… but they all had a natural, instinctive fear of drowning… many who left their homeworld ended up on dry, desert planets, simply because there, they would not have to fear being drowned. But here, they were surrounded by water, and lived in constant fear of hurricanes and tsunamis… And now, they would learn to fear something else…

Darth Valha raised his hands, and concentrated. The water around him rippled, not outwards, but in… and the ripples became larger… and then they were waves. Slowly, they grew larger and larger, rushing towards him, and the skiff began to rise. He heard chattering in the trees overhead; the Chadra-Fan had realized something was happening in the water at the base of their little tree city… 

Darth Valha doubled his efforts.

Were someone watching from a distance, it would have been an odd sight indeed… water was rushing towards the large grove of trees, and rising within the grove, like a large bubble. And over the sound of the churning waters, Darth Valha finally heard the first shrieks of fear from overhead. A cruel smirk spread across his face as he heard the chaos begin. A deafening chorus of chatters, trills and squeaks filled the air as the Chadra-Fan began to run amok, the entire colony in dire panic. Darth Vahla could feel the dread within them, the desperation to escape… 

But there was none…

The water reached the first of the little hanging dwellings, and soon swallowed them. The Chardra Fan were scrambling up higher in the trees, squealing in their terror as the water continued to pursue them, swirling and gurgling like a hungry beast. And then came the first shrill scream of terror as a little female, an infant clutched in her paws, fell from the branches and splashed into the water. She thrashed about, but she could not swim. The volume of the creatures grew in intensity as they watched her begin to drown, her infant already gone... And then another fell, and another. Branches began to break, sending masses of the Chadra-Fan into the water. And still the water rose, beginning to claim the others, still clinging to trees.

And in the middle of the horrifying scene was Darth Valha, watching with a cold indifference as the Chadra-fan, males, females and juveniles drowned. They clamored on top of one another, drowning each other in attempts to escape drowning themselves… 

But Darth Valha wasn’t done… A moment later, Force Lightening burst from his fingertips and the tops of the trees that weren’t covered by the water burst into flames. Now the remaining Chadra-Fan had a choice… burn, or drown…

Some stayed, shrieking in agony as they burned, still clinging to the trees to avoid the water. Others panicked even more and jumped, or fell amongst their drowning families… And some of them, unable to choose, suffered both… They fell through the air, screaming in pain as they burned, and hit the water. The flames were extinguished, but the victims, in excruciating pain, were now drowning.

But then, slowly the water receded just as quickly as it had risen. And just as fast as the chaos had begun, it ended. Darth Valha stood in his skiff. All was silent, save for the crackling of the flames and the water dripping from the trees that had been submerged only moments ago. The quiet little tree city was now silent, as the bodies of its inhabitants began to drift away, not a single survivor among them…

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: SUNSET

Kitata Ree sat alone in the Chamber of the High Council, a tiny clawed paw clutching his chest over his heart. He felt pain, grief, confusion and anger rising from the Temple in waves, beyond anything he had ever felt before. He felt the guilt emanating from Tarash Virr, and that saddened him even more. He was not prepared for more… but a sick fear suddenly swept through him, and he suddenly found himself feeling an intense panic in his gut, and hundreds of voices cried out suddenly…

Water! Water is rising! WATER!!!

Kitata Ree shuddered and was unable to hold in a whimper as his body quaked. And then, the Grand Master of the Jedi Order collapsed to the floor as the voices became deafening.

DROWNING!!! WE ARE DROWNING!!!

He could feel his people dying a horrible, agonizing death that they had all feared more than anything else for their entire lives… And Kitata Ree, stricken, was violently sick on the floor of the Council Chamber.

Never had there been a day like that in the Jedi Temple. Never had such grief affected so many. Never had there been a cry throughout all of the Jedi Temple like there was that night as the sun set upon them. And soon, a name joined the cries, uttered with fear and hatred…

“Darth Valha…”

“Darth Valha!”

“Darth Valha!!!”

“DARTH VALHAAAAA!!!”

So great was the pain, so great the sorrow, the grief… that none felt the distress of one Master…

In his quarters, Master Max Ryan doubled over, coughing violently. Blood spattered the floor. But the coughing did not stop. Barely able to breath, he collapsed to his knees and then fell to the floor. Blood trickled from his nose, and his mouth frothed… He clawed at his chest in pain, writhing. And then his eyes rolled back as he vomited, and then his body went into violent seizures.

The spores that Darth Rax had dusted the Jedi’s robe with had done their job…

Alone, wracked with pain, the Councilman finally fell still and released his final breath in a rattling gasp…

As if the pain of the massacre was not enough, now the Jedi Temple felt a tragedy within their walls…

Master Max Ryan was dead…


	7. Chapter 7

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MIDDAY

The team felt lost… They didn't know what to do. Their youngest was grieving… The Masters of the Jedi Council were grieving. They were not getting answers from the Jedi Temple. And so, as soon as Reid could stand, they returned to Coruscant, and to the Temple. But it felt alien... the normally bustling place was quiet as a tomb... They silently followed Masters Raahn Syr, Bre Mong and Sa'Eeya'Da to the Council Spire, and into the High Council Chamber.

The feeling there was… unreal. Like nothing they had ever experienced. It was subdued… almost oppressed. The sadness was thick. It radiated from every Master in droves. As soon as they stepped in, Amna Kao rose and rushed to her mate, Master Syr. The Cathar male held the Nautolan female close, and she wept into his broad chest. And Master Jason Gideon stood, just in time to catch his former Padawan in his arms and hold him close.

"… Dantooine... Did… any survive?" Reid begged to know from his Master, then let out a sob of relief at the man's nod. Hotch looked around the room. Noria and Ralko Cereni were holding hands, staring off into space. Erin Struass was slumped to the side, her elbow propped on the arm of her chair, and her forehead was resting in her hand. Tarash Virr was pale, and looked ill. Eesa K'Tal was standing behind her chair, her back to the room, staring out at the horizon. Kitata Ree was curled up in his chair, his head down. Max Ryan was nowhere to be seen.

Sa'Eeya'Da collapsed into his seat, looking stunned. Bre Mong slowly walked across the room, and knelt before Kitata Ree.

"Master…" She said. Her voice was soft, but it drew the gaze of everyone in the room. "What has happened?"

After a long moment, Kitata Ree slowly raised his head. His cheeps and chitters were slow and muted.

"Darth Valha." He said. "Has struck all across the galaxy."

"Where?" Bre Mong asked. "I… felt the attack on Dorin."

"He attacked Onderon." Strauss mumbled, her voice hollow.

"He attacked Dantooine." Gideon nodded.

"He attacked Ryloth." The twins said.

"He attacked Glee Anselm." Amna Kao whispered.

"He attacked Cathar." Rumbled Master Syr.

"He attacked Devaron." Sa'Eeya'Da rasped.

"He attacked Chad." Kitata Ree nodded.

All eyes turned to Master Virr. "… Alpheridies." He whispered.

Slowly, Eesa K'Tal turned, her large dark eyes deep and sad.

"Kamino was spared." She said, slowly. "Its co-ordinates remain secure. But Darth Valha has also struck here." The team, Sa'Eeya'Da, Raahn Syr and Bre Mong looked at her. "Master Ryan was poisoned." She told them, then lowered her eyes and bowed her head. "He is one with the Force."

Garcia gasped, hands flying to her face. JJ looked stunned. The rest of the team looked grim.

"This was an attack against you." Rossi concluded. "An attack on the High Council… and the Jedi Order."

"It is a declaration of war." Eesa K'Tal confirmed. "And we have no choice but to respond. The Jedi Order is no longer trying to contain a war. We are AT war. The Senate wishes to enter into this war as well, but we have asked them stand down. This attack was aimed at us. Not the Republic."

"Things will only get messy if the Republic joins in." Master Syr nodded, finally taking his seat, and a moment later so did Masters Gideon and K'Tal. Bre Mong remained where she was, knelt before Kitata Ree.

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE, GREAT HALL

TIME: SUNSET

The smoke rose from the flames of the funeral pyre, curling up into the darkness of the vast hall overhead. Over a hundred thousand Jedi had filled the massive space, but the room was perfectly silent, save for the crackling of the flames as they devoured the body of the dead Jedi Master. Though there was only one pyre, the funeral was for millions across the galaxy that had perished in the attack.

Aaron Hotchner turned and looked down at his young mate, who was staring into the flames with sad eyes.

We were recognized in this room as Lifemates. Reid said. I was Knighted here. You were made a Master here. On that night, this room changed for me forever. And now it has again. This place once reminded me of joy and triumph. But now… it is a place of death…

Hotch squeezed Reid's hand. It is whatever you make it, Spencer. I have attended many funerals here… but it is not a chamber of death to me. In time, you can feel joy in this place again. Reid sighed and nodded his understanding, then leaned into his mate and rested his head on the man's shoulder.

… Do we have to tell the Council?

Yes, Spencer. They need to know…

Is… now the right time?

What do you mean?

They're in mourning, Aaron. Not just for Master Ryan, but…

I know. Perhaps you're right. They may not be ready for that information now. But I feel that we should speak with someone.

Who?

Master Eesa K'tal. Kamino was untouched. Out of all of them, she will have the most level head. I recommend speaking with her, and with the Council of First Knowledge. After all… we are Shadows, so we report to them as well…

True. Reid nodded. Alright. And they turned their attention back to the funeral pyre.

But the next day, they did as they had discussed. Early that afternoon, they entered the Council Chamber, and bowed before the Council of First Knowledge.

The Caretaker of First Knowledge, Master Historian Tra Tonnia, nodded to them. She was an Echani woman, with pale skin, gray eyes and long silver hair that fell to her waist. Her white and gray robes and the silver blade of her lightsaber gave her an ethereal appearance, no matter what she was doing. Behind her stood Master Eesa K'Tal, whom Hotch and Reid had asked to attend this meeting. Her white skin and gray and silver robes matched Master Tonnia well.

The other members of the Council of First Knowledge also nodded a greeting, and a couple smiled. All women, they were Payton Kai, Nym Daphora, Sedina and Linnash.

"What is on your mind, Shadows?" Master Tonnia asked, her voice low and quiet. Hotch and Reid glanced at one another.

"Masters Bre Mong, Sa'Eeya'Da and Raahn Syr are already aware of this, but as the members of the High Council, aside from Master K'tal, are mourning tragedies on their homeworlds… we felt it best to spare them this extra bit of weight on their shoulders for the time being…" Hotch began.

"Your consideration is much appreciated." Eesa K'tal said with a sad smile. "They are all feeling much pain right now, Master Virr especially."

"Tarash? Why?" Reid asked.

"He foresaw the disaster. But he was unable to tell when or where." Master Tonnia sighed, leaning back in her seat. "Now we understand why…"

Linnash nodded and said, "With so much happening in so many places so far apart all at the same time, he never could have pinned anything down. He cannot blame himself, but he does."

"That is his burden to bear." Sedina said, waving her hand to dismiss the issue. "And only he can lay it down and leave it behind to continue on. We do him no service by discussing this pain that only he alone can come to terms with."

"Agreed." Payton Kai nodded. "Now… what is it we are here to discuss then?" And they all turned to Hotch and Reid again.

"We pursued Darth Sassin to Dathomir." Hotch said. "There, she had laid a well-planned trap. The team was divided, and then completely scattered. And in the chaos, Spencer was gravely wounded. But Darth Sassin's goal was not to kill… it was to capture."

"Darth Reaper wants Livion back." Reid blurted, looking frightened. "He wants to… force me to release him somehow…"

"Is he still within you?" Master Tonnia asked, narrowing her eyes on Reid.

"I have not felt him." Reid said. "Not since before the Council came to my aid. But… I would be foolish and naïve to think that he is gone. I'm sure he is still there… he's merely hibernating… dormant… We very much became two individuals within one body, just like Adam and Amanda… but unlike them, who had become symbiots, Livion and I were completely at odds with one another…"

"Darth Sassin," Hotch picked up, "led Reid to believe that Darth Reaper is… especially eager to get Livion back…"

"Of course he is." Master Tonnia nodded. "Darth Valha's attack on the High Council wasn't just that… it was a show of power to the entire galaxy… including Darth Reaper. He must strengthen his forces."

"Especially after Rossi slayed Darth Rashio on Taris." Reid said.

"He what, now?" Master Payton Kai asked, sitting up.

"Master David Rossi battled Darth Rashio." Reid said. "And killed him."

"This is… good news. But yes, you are probably right…" Master Tonnia said. "With the loss of one of his Sith Lords, he will be even more desperate to get Livion back."

"We came to you with this," Hotch said, "to determine how we should proceed. Darth Reaper will stop at nothing to capture Reid now. And this cannot be allowed to happen."

"I will NOT be locked away." Reid announced brazenly, scowling and crossing his arms. "I'm a Jedi Shadow and I became one to fight. Not to hide away while others fight for me."

"But perhaps putting you into protective custody would be best." Sedina told him. "This is not about you and what you want. This is about protecting the Republic. THAT is what you were trained to do, no matter what role you must take to do so. And if removing you from sight and hiding you away is the best way to protect the Republic, then you will do so." Reid just stared at her in dismay, but then lowered his eyes and glared at the floor, accepting what she said.

"We will discuss this with the High Council when they are… more prepared to deal with this." Master Tonnia said. "Until then, we will be cautious. Spencer Reid, you are to remain in the Jedi Temple at all times."

"But—"

"You will do as Master Tonnia has commanded, young one." Eesa K'Tal said firmly.

"Train with the other Shadows while you are here." Master Tonnia said. "Take the opportunity to improve your abilities. One can never be too prepared."

"… Yes Master." Reid said, then turned and swept from the room. Hotch sighed and rubbed his forehead.

"He's upset." Nym Daphora announced.

Hotch sighed and nodded. "He's angry and frustrated… I think he's not ready to face the fact that Livion could very well be reawakened within him. He feels helpless… he doesn't want to wait for the fight to come to him… he wants… to have some sort of control over his destiny. He wants to be proactive, not reactive…"

"He must be patient. If he is impulsive, that could take him down a path that could lead him to that which he fears." Linnash said.

Hotch nodded his understanding. "He's afraid."

"Fear leads to the Dark Side." Sedina said.

"He knows that…" Hotch sighed. "And he fears it as well."

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: EVENING

The starship Eye of Providence had docked into orbit over the stormy planet of Kamino. A few minutes later, a shuttle, The Reaper's Scythe, left its docking bay and dropped into the clouds that were frequently lit up by lightening. When it managed to descend below the clouds, the sight of the planet's surface came into view… massive turbulent waves, and then lights on the horizon. A flash of lightning lit up the white city, great pods on stilts that were holding it high above the storm tossed seas.

The shuttle came to rest on the landing pad, and the ramp lowered. A moment later, four men descended the ramp and strode along the walkway towards the doors leading into the city. Their dark robes billowed around them in the powerful wind, as the rain pelted down in sheets. Finally, they stepped into the cool, dry city, and lowered their hoods.

A tall Kaminoan was there to greet them, and by his side was Darth Sassin and Darth Bosola. The two Sith bowed to their master.

"Master Reaper." He greeted. "I am Hir To. Welcome to Timira. Would you like to settle into your quarters and—"

"I want to see your progress." Darth Reaper growled. The Kaminoan paused, but then bowed and waved a hand out to indicate the corridor before them, and then began to stride down its length, Darth Reaper walking by his side. Behind them, Charles, Raphael and Tobias followed in silence, and Darth Sassin and Bosola followed Darth Trion.

"There is not much to see as of now." Hir To said. "We have only had the sample to work with for a short time… It will be another week or so before we have something of worth to present to you."

"I want to see regardless… I will be personally overseeing this project."

"I would hardly call what you have done 'nothing', Hir To." Elle said with a smirk, and when the Reaper turned his head in her direction she added on "their progress is impressive, Master."

"I must agree." Bosola said. "To be at the point they are after only two weeks of work is unprecedented."

"Hence why we came to them over the other cloners around the galaxy." Raphael stated.

"Just to clarify…" Hir To said, looking down at the Sith Lord. "You have asked us to create as many clones as possible, but only the most perfect will be used."

"Yes."

"Very well. We began with a thousand clones. Over the past week, we have been screening them, and destroying any that were flawed. Culling out the imperfections is what we do best."

Darth Reaper chuckled. "I would expect nothing less of a people who will kill their own offspring if they detected any flaws…"

"Indeed." Hir To said. "Just the other day we had to put down an infant."

"And what was its imperfection?"

"It had brown eyes." Hir To responded, and Darth Reaper smirked.

"Your cold hearted cruelty is admirable."

"It is hardly cruelty. It is about survival. We will never survive as a species if we are not perfect. And that is why our species is so long lived, and has survived so much longer than others. We are not afraid to weed out our flaws."

"Indeed…" The Reaper smirked. "So… after weeding out the flaws, how many clones are we working with now?" Hir To smiled and turned to the left; doors opened smoothly to admit them. They entered into a large chamber that was filled with glass canisters. And curled up tightly within them were children. All exactly the same.

"We have four hundred seventy two, as of last night." Hir To said, and a female Kaminoan saw them, then turned and walked over. "May I present" Hir To said, "Koa Sai. She is one of our top cloners, and she is in charge of this project. She can tell you exactly how many clones we are currently working with."

"At this moment," Koa Sai said, "we are down to three hundred ninety eight. They are growing quickly. I anticipate that they will be at the maturity you wish within the next two weeks. I will continue to put them through stringent screenings and narrow down the numbers to a dozen to choose from in the final stage."

"What about their Force Abilities?" The Reaper asked.

"That we cannot say." Koa Sai admitted, turning her head as one of the clones moved. Darth Reaper followed her gaze, and the pair approached the canister where a child appearing to be about twelve was twitching a bit, then kicked his legs before stretching out. His head hit the top and his feet the bottom. He writhed as if in protest. Koa Sai turned to her fellow cloners. "This one is ready to be transferred to a larger container." She turned back to the canister and laid her hand upon the glass. "Its muscle development is progressing much faster than the others… and faster than anticipated. Either there is a flaw we have not yet uncovered, or it may very well be one of the better candidates for your purpose."

"But the Force Abilities?" The Reaper asked again, watching the dark haired boy-child settle down again.

"Passing on Force Abilities to clones is not something that we can guarantee, as we discussed when you first approached us about this project. They all have the potential. But it may all come down to YOUR contribution to the project. Force Ability is not entirely genetic. While the clones may be pre-disposed to the ability as the original had it, there is no way to tell which clones will have it, which will not and which will be stronger in the abilities. I am afraid that I cannot give you anything more precise. But the Force is not something that we deal with."

"I understand that you consider it a flaw amongst your own kind… I have to wonder why a certain Jedi Master wasn't… put down."

"If you are speaking of Master Eesa K'Tal…" Koa Sai said, frowning slightly, "She hid her Force abilities until a Jedi Master came to us on an unrelated matter. She sought him out and left with him. Once we learned of the flaw, we were not sad to see her go." Koa Sai, Hir To and Darth Reaper all turned when another Kaminoan walked over and handed Koa Sai a digital pad. Koa Sai looked over the data, then nodded.

"Destroy them." She said. The Reaper watched as several Kaminoans began to unplug capsules, and seventeen clones fell still. Then, they were removed from the room, and Koa Sai turned to Darth Reaper. "Three hundred eighty one. I estimate we will be down to three hundred within the next day."

The Reaper nodded, then turned. "Sassin… Bosola. Sent out the word. I want Spencer Reid here, alive and unharmed. I will pay one hundred thousand credits to the one who delivers him. This project must be kept secret. The boy is to be delivered to Gamorr. You will await the delivery there. And if he is to be delivered within the week, the one who brings him in will be given a bonus."

"As you wish, Master." Bosola said, then turned and walked away.

"Sassin…"

"Yes?"

"I do not like this… show of power that Darth Valha has done. Get in touch with Darth Soltre… I want him to track down the servants of Valha… Darth Cain… Darth Cadra… Darth Rax, all of them. I want them brought to me, alive or dead."

"Yes Master." Elle nodded, and followed after Bosola.

Then the Reaper turned back to the room before him, and watched as the active clone was transferred into a larger container. And now, with more room, it stretched out, as if testing its own limbs for a moment before falling quiet once more, content in its new housing.

The Reaper reached out and laid a hand on the glass. "Soon, Darth Livion…" He hissed as he watched the clone of Spencer Reid crack open brown eyes for a moment before falling closed again. "Soon you will be your own man… Mine."


	8. Chapter 8

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: LATE EVENING

Spencer Reid made his way to the High Council Spire of the Jedi Temple, having been summoned by the High Council, and the Council of First Knowledge. He went alone this time, Hotch currently teaching some of the new Shadows. He reached the doors to the chamber, sucked in a deep breath, and then entered.

It had been a week after the team had come to Coruscant after the massive galaxy wide attack. A week in which the Council of First Knowledge had debated the issue regarding Reid, informed the High Council, and then debated with them. Now, their decision had been made.

Reid stepped into the middle of the Council Chamber and bowed, noting the members of the Council of First Knowledge standing between the members of the High Council. He also noted the Falleen Master Xzushel Zuur had replaced Master Max Ryan on the Council. The man stared at Reid through narrowed eyes, and Reid gulped.

“Spencer.” Master Tra Tonnia said, and Reid turned to face her.

“Master.” He greeted, bowing to her. She nodded her head. 

“We have all discussed all possibilities on what to do.” Master Tonnia said. “And the Councils have agreed that you will be sent into protective custody in secret, into the Outer Rim.”

Reid’s heart dropped.

“What?!” He cried, stepping forward. 

“Be silent.” Master Syr growled, and Reid stared at him in surprise. “It is our decision that first and foremost, you must be kept out of Sith hands.”

“But—“

“The decision is final, young Jedi.” Master Zuur said quickly. Reid closed his mouth and bowed his head contritely.

“No one will know where you go.” Kitata Ree told him. “Not even your Bond Partner.”

“What?!” Reid gasped, now looking horrified. “He… he’s not… going with—“

“No.” Master Bre Mong said. “He’s not.”

“Your Force Bond Partner will remain cloistered here within the Jedi Temple.” Master Payton Kai told Reid. “This way, should anything happen, you can tell him, and he can alert us. And we can immediately send out the message sending all Jedi near you to your aid.”

Reid just lowered his head and closed his eyes, clenching his fists and gritting his teeth.

“You will be accompanied by a dozen Jedi Shadows.” Tra Tonnia said.

“Great. My own platoon of babysitters.”

“Bodyguards.” Gideon chuckled. 

“Surely Jedi Shadows can be of better use elsewhere…” Reid protested.

“Nothing is more important than keeping you away from the Sith Lords.” Said Erin Strauss.

“This is being done under utmost secrecy.” Kitata Ree said, sounding grim.

“… When do I leave?” Reid asked, his voice a mere whisper.

“Immediately.” Amna Kao said, softly.

“What?!” Reid gasped, looking at her. “What do you mean?!”

“I mean,” Master Kao said, “that you will be going directly from this chamber to the ship that will take you away.”

“But my team! I have to—“

“You will not say a word to them.” Master Syr commanded. “Not to your team, and not to your mate.”

“But… I… I can’t just…” Reid begged, tears welling into his eyes.

“I am sorry.” Master Kao said, standing and walked over, wrapping her arms around him. “I know it hurts. But you MUST do as we command. You must not alert Aaron to your departure.”

Reid stared at her, then let his head drop to her shoulder as he wept. But a moment later, he pushed away from her. 

“Please… I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go alone! And I will NOT go without—“

“You will do as you are told.” Kitata Ree said, a warning tone in his voice. Reid stared at him, then turned.

“Tarash… please…” He begged. Master Virr, who had been completely silent, stood and walked around his chair to face the windows, turning his back on Reid.

“… You will do as you are told, little brother.” He said softly. “Keeping you from the Sith could mean the difference between victory and defeat. We must do this.”

Reid stared at him, looking broken hearted and betrayed. But then he drooped and nodded.

“Then we go.” Master Syr said, standing. “While the majority of the Temple is in dinner.”

And then the doors to the chamber opened, and Reid turned to face a dozen of his fellow Jedi Shadows, though he did not really know any of them. They were all older, more experienced masters.

“Let’s go.” Said the orange and black skinned Zabrak male, who seemed to be in charge. Reid nodded, drew up his hood and left the Council Chamber, only pausing once to look back, as if hoping they would change their minds. But they didn’t. Gideon merely stood and nodded sadly to Reid and sent him on his way with a simple “May the Force be with you.”

And then the doors closed. 

Reid turned and moved through the Temple, flanked by the shadows. They strode across the great hall. Reid could hear those in the Temple eating just beyond it. He longed to call out to his team, but he remained silent. Though he could feel Hotch trying to reach him. The man had sensed his mate’s distress. But Reid firmly shut him out and remained silent, just as the Council had instructed.

He kept his head down and hood up… he was just another Jedi leaving the Temple with a team of Shadows, nothing unusual these days. And then they were heading down the steps and boarding the shuttle. Reid slowly turned and looked back, watching the Temple disappear behind them.

They arrived at the platform not long after, and boarded a small starship. Reid made his way to his assigned quarters and locked himself in before finally allowing himself to collapse onto his bed and cry. The other Shadows didn’t hear him as the engines roared and the ship took off, carrying him away from Coruscant, his team, and his mate…

A dark figure watched it go, then pulled out a small holocomm. A moment later, a six inch tall Darth Reaper appeared.

“Garner… you’ve spotted the boy?” He asked.

“The boy has just left.” He rasped. “He was accompanied by Shadows. His team is not with him, nor is his Bond Partner. I’ve placed a tracking device on his ship and—HRUUHK!”

Randall Garner’s eyes widened, and then rolled back as he began to foam at the mouth. A delicate hand reached out and plucked the holocomm from his hands.

“And… you are?” The Reaper asked and Darth Cane gave a sultry smirk.

“Race is on.” She purred. “Who will get to him first… My Master… or you?” And she ended the call.

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMINA CITY

TIME: NIGHT

Darth Reaper, followed by Darth Sassin and Darth Trion, made his daily trip to the lab where the clones were being grown. It had been a week since he had arrived on Kamino. And the clones had doubled in their approximate age growth. And now, there were only twenty five of them left. The Reaper stepped into the room, noting immediately that the number had dropped yet again. In fact, right before his eyes, one of the clones was being removed from its tank and laid on a gurney. A moment later, the lifeless body was covered by a sheet and removed from the room.

Then, the plug was pulled on another. They watched the heart monitor show the heart beating frantically, before it slowed and then stopped… The cloners began to draw the body of what appeared to be a twenty five year old Spencer Reid out of the tank.

“We are down to seventeen.” Koa Sai announced, walking over to Darth Reaper. “We are doing the final in depth screenings on all of them now as we halt the aging process. This is the final culling of the crop. We will have it narrowed down to your final choices within two days.”

Darth Reaper nodded as he watched the seventeen become sixteen. Then he turned and looked at Elle.

“Raise the bounty. I want the boy here yesterday…” He growled.

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: NIGHT

Hotch was running through the Jedi Temple. He was frantic. The team was with him. They were searching for the Jedi Council. Any member of the Jedi Council. They were being led by Alex Blake. Since her return to the Temple, she had been spending a lot of her time in the Room of a Thousand Fountains, and she had been seeing Master Virr there almost every time. They shoved the massive wooden doors open with the Force and burst into the great massive greenhouse chamber. 

“This way.” Blake told them, and they followed her down into the depths of the place. And finally, in a little corner tucked out of the way, they found who they were looking for.

“… Master Virr.” Hotch gasped, rushing towards him. The Miraluka withdrew from his meditation and raised his head.

“Master Hotchner.” He greeted in a muted tone. Hotch frowned as the Jedi Master stood and turned to face him. Master Virr had lost weight…

“You…” Hotch began.

“I am fine.” Master Virr said quickly.

“… I… I can’t find Spencer.” Hotch managed to get out. 

“And you won’t.” Master Virr said with a nod.

“I can’t reach him over the Bond, either!”

“… And you won’t.” The Miraluka said.

“Wait a minute…” Morgan said, frowning. “What do you mean by that? What’s going on?!”

Master Virr sighed and began to walked back up the winding paths, Hotch by his side.

“Master… where is he?”

“The High Council and the Council of First Knowledge have placed him in protective custody. He was informed of this earlier this evening in the High Council Chamber and was immediately escorted from there to the starship. He was off planet within half an hour of learning of our decision. And he was under direct orders not to alert any of you to this move.”

“I… I have to go after him.” Hotch gasped.

“You cannot.” Master Virr said. “There is a communications blackout. Neither he, nor the Shadows protecting him can contact anyone, save for the Bond you share with him. If anything happens, he is to tell you, and you must be here to tell us. I am sorry Aaron. I did not agree with the Council on this, but I was overruled.”

“I’ll let him know that I know now. He’ll tell me where he is.”

“No.” Master Virr snorted with a bitter smile. “He won’t.”

“Why not?” Hotch asked, frowning.

“Because…” Master Virr said as they reached the doors. He turned to face Hotch. “Spencer doesn’t know where he’s going. The Shadows have been ordered to keep him in the dark. He’s not allowed to know where he is.”

And he turned to walk away, leaving a team feeling just as lost as their missing team member…

PLANET: UNKNOWN

LOCATION: JEDI STARSHIP

TIME: NIGHT

The starship zoomed down into the atmosphere of the planet and headed towards the little known about bunker. It flew into the hangar bay and set down, and only once the doors of the hangar had closed did the ramp lower.

The thirteen Jedi Shadows disembarked, Reid looking around.

“Where are we?” He asked.

“Classified.” Said the lead Zabrak. Reid raised an eyebrow.

“Uh… I’m kind of already here.”

“The Council has commanded that only themselves and your twelve Shadow guards know your location. You were not on the list of those to know where you are.”

“… Are you SERIOUS?!” Reid blurted. “They’re sending me into hiding and I can’t even know where I am?!”

“Your team is not to know. And you would tell them. So you are not allowed to know.”

“… THIS IS BANTHA SHIT!!!”

“Now really!” Blurted a Zeltron female, giving Reid a look.

“No!” Reid snapped, glaring at the Shadows. “I did NOT agree to this!”

“Your agreement was never a condition.” The Zabrak said firmly. “You are to do as you are commanded.”

Reid glared at the Zabrak, anger welling up in him in waves that he hadn’t felt in a long time. The Shadows froze when Reid’s eyes flashed yellow. But then it was gone, and Reid was looking horror struck… His hand flew to his chest.

“No…” He breathed, then turned and fled into the facility, tears in his eyes.

He was being held prisoner by his own… Betrayed by his own… Forbidden to contact his family… And worst of all… this cracked his strength… and for the first time in a very long time he had felt Livion within him… And while it was only for a moment, that was all Livion needed…

Deep inside of Spencer Reid, Darth Livion stirred… something was happening… It was time to awaken once more…

And as Reid desperately fought to reign in his emotions, Dark Jedi, Bounty Hunters and Sith Lords were moving in on the planet Felucia, following the tracking device to where Spencer Reid had been taken…

The Reaper had been tracking it… and so had Darth Cain. 

But for two days, there was peace. It actually wasn’t until the second day that Reid emerged from the room he had claimed as his own, and joined his fellow Shadows for a meal.

“I am still not happy.” Reid told them. “But… I apologize for my behavior.”

“It’s understandable. You are in a very frustrating position.” A Rhodian said, and Reid nodded.

“I know that you want to contact your Lifemate.” The Zabrak told Reid. “But you musn’t. He will have been informed of the situation by now. He will understand.”

“I know he will.” Reid sighed. “So. Should the worst happen… and they find me… what do I do?”

“Should they find you…” The Zabrak said. “You run. And you let US do the fighting.”

“What?!” Reid gasped, eyes wide. “No! I… I can’t leave you to fight this battle for me!”

“The battle is about keeping YOU from THEM.” Pointed out a Nikto.

“You alert your Force Bond Partner,” the Zeltron said, “And then you do everything you can to put as much distance between yourself and the Sith as possible. If that means taking the ship and leaving us behind, then you do it.” Reid lowered his eyes. “We are all Shadows, brother. We know the risks.”

And Reid nodded, before saying “that doesn’t mean I have to like it.”

“No.” An Ithorian said. “It doesn’t. But we must do what we must do.”

None of them knew that the Sith catching up with Reid was not an ‘if’, but a ‘when’… and even though they knew that was possible, none of them had any idea that the ‘when’ would come so soon. Only a few hours after their conversation, the worst case scenario had begun to play out…

The Sith were upon them.

One by one they were coming out of hyperspace. And immediately, the fighting began. Everyone wanted to claim the bounty, but first, they had to get to Spencer Reid… and to do that, they had to get through each other… But they would try to do both at the same time. 

And the Jedi Shadows were ill prepared for the explosions on the planet’s surface that suddenly rocked their bunker.

Reid came running out of his room, eyes wide. Already the hangar doors had been blown apart.

“What is it?!” He cried, joining his fellow Shadows in running outside. And then he and the others stared in shock. Ships were flying everywhere, firing at one another. Men were on the ground, engaged in battle with blasters, and red lightsabers. It was like a full war had broken out.

“What… what’s happening?!” Reid gasped.

“Go!” The Zabrak commanded. “Call for help, and go!”

“What?!” Reid cried, watching the others draw their weapons. “But—“

“GO!!!” The Zabrak bellowed, and flung out a hand. Reid yelped and went flying, but he controlled his fall and landed lightly, rolling. He raised his head and stared up at the Shadow. “… Go.” The Zabrak commanded, and then he and the others rushed into battle, hurling grenades as a distraction. And Reid turned and ran, disappearing into the massive, brightly colored mushroom forests.

And as he tore through the forest, so he tore open his Bond.

AARON!!!

Spencer?

It’s no good! They found me!

What? Already?! WHERE?!?

Giant mushrooms… it has to be Felucia… there are hundreds, Aaron… and not just from Darth Reaper. Some of them bear the mark of Dark Valha… they’re after me Aaron… both of them.

I’m going to the Council right now!

Hurry… With the numbers they’ve come in, I won’t be able to evade them for long…


	9. Chapter 9

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER

TIME: EVENING

The Council jumped in their seats as the doors opened and Aaron Hotchner all but flew into the room.

“Spencer’s in trouble!” He immediately announced.

“What?! Blurted Strauss.

“Spencer. The Sith… they’ve found him.” Hotch gasped.

“Already?!” Raahn Syr howled, leaping to his feet with wide eyes.

“It’s not just Darth Reaper, either…” Hotch panted. “Darth Valha’s followers are there too… he says there are hundreds…”

The Council stared in shock and horror.

“… We’ve been betrayed.” Bre Mong breathed. “Someone amongst the Jedi is a traitor…”

“But only the Council of First Knowledge, us and the twelve Shadows knew…” Master Syr said. “It COULDN’T be any of us…”

“The shuttle pilot that took him to the landing pad?” Master Kao suggested.

“The starship pilot?” Offered Eesa K’Tal.

“… We need to view the security footage and follow his every move.” Gideon said.

“We NEED to send word out now to all the Jedi in the surrounding sectors!” Master Zuur snapped, then leapt to his feet and dashed out of the room, bellowing back over his shoulder, “WE HAVE TO GET THEM HELP!!!” 

“… now I know why you and Bre recommended him, Raahn.” Sa’Eeya’Da snorted. “A man of action.”

“Let’s MOVE!!!” Bre Mong shouted, and she and Raahn Syr were immediately on Master Zuur’s heels, and Hotch was right behind them.

PLANET: FELUCIA

LOCATION: SOMEWHERE IN THE FORESTS

TIME: EVENING

Reid darted through the forest of towering, brightly colored fungi as fast as he could, using the Force to propel him even faster. He could sense the dark hunters on his trail. He reached a ravine and leapt up, flying through the air and dropping to land on the stalk of a felled mushroom. He ran up its length and scrambled up and over the edge of its cap to reach the other side of the ravine and continue his flight.

But then he heard a whine overhead and skidded to a stop, just before the ground before him exploded. Reid whirled. A Trandoshan was guiding in a one manned shuttle that was heavily armed, and had Reid in his crosshairs. Reid faced him and planted his feet wide apart, then raised his hands. His eyes hard and focused, he reached out with the Force and the shuttle shuddered and grinded to a halt, its engines groaning in protest. Then Reid slowly closed his hands and fisted them, and the two engines began to crumple before exploding, sending the Trandoshan and his crippled shuttle careening into the ravine. 

Then came the Dark Jedi. He came flying over the edge of the mushroom cap just as Reid had, and his lightsaber was blazing. Reid whirled to face him, drawing his twin blades in a flash, dueling the Dark Jedi across the soft forest floor.

“Which are you?” Reid asked, ducking the blade and nearly severing the Dark Jedi’s leg. “Reaper, or Valha?”

“Does it matter?” She asked, her voice thick with an accent.

“Well… it depends on why Darth Valha wants me.” Reid said.

“For the same reason the Reaper wants you! To lead him to Darth Livion!” Reid blinked at her answer.

“… To… LEAD him to Livion?” He asked.

“Yes! You know where he is! You will take my master to him!”

“Hm…” Was Reid’s smiling response, and then he simply flung out a hand and she went flying across the ravine. “So… Darth Valha doesn’t know…” And with that comforting thought, he turned and ran. But his pursuers would not give up that easy.

“GET HIM!!!” Came a shout from his left, and Reid stumbled and turned. A group of about a dozen Duros were there, all of them mounted on speeders. Reid’s eyes widened and he turned and fled. The whines of the motors began to grow louder behind him and he skidded to a stop and whirled, drawing his lightsabers. But as the Duros moved to surround him, there was a thunderous crash, a bellowing roar and then an explosion to their left. A moment later and three Wookiees appeared, bowcasters armed and ready. The light colored one laid his eyes on Reid and sounded a challenge to the Duros, who raised their weapons. Reid wanted to groan aloud when shadows passed overhead. Five Beast Riders of Onderon were swooping in on their Drexl mounts, massive creatures with batlike wings, three eyes and pincers.

Only moments later, a group of seven Dark Jedi appeared, lightsabers humming. This time, Reid did groan, and contemplated banging his head on the nearest giant mushroom stalk... And then all hell broke loose. 

“AAAH!” Reid yelped, and threw himself to the ground as he was nearly plowed over by a Duros on his speeder, trying to avoid a Wookiee charging him. Another Duros screamed as one of the Drexl’s seized him in his pinschers and flew away with him, blood spattering down.

And then blasters were being fired in every direction as a large clan of Trandoshans appeared, attacking the Dark Jedi. And then there were MORE Dark Jedi and they were fighting each other. Reid leapt up and ran, barely dodging the claws of one of the wookiees, leaping over one of the Duros as he shot by on his speeder, then landed and rolled as a lightsaber spun by over his head. And then he continued his roll to get out of the way of a massive spike coming down, which turned out to the be crab-like leg of an Acklay, being ridden by a Nikto. And then he drew his lightsaber and blocked a blow coming down on him by a Noghri who had joined the chaotic free-for-all with his vibroblade. 

Reid reached out to the Force and hurled the Noghri into one of the Wookiees, then turned and summoned up a Force Whirlwind to divert a Drexl that was diving for him, and also unseating the Drexl’s rider. Then he leapt back when several warriors in red armor dropped down from the mushroom caps overhead to surround him. Reid raised his lightsabers warily, recognizing them as Jin’ha warriors, known over the galaxy for mining and forging weapons with cortosis, the only material that was resistant to lightsabers, and could actually make the blade short out. They raised their weapons, swords, clubs and pikes, and moved in.

Reid used his agility, darting around and dodging attacks and only using his lightsabers to block if absolutely necessary. He spun towards one of the Jin’ha, dodging a pike coming down. He grabbed the Jin’ha’s wrist and used the warrior’s own momentum to force him to bend over at the waist, and then he used HIS momentum to roll onto the Jin’ha, back to back, and then over. As he came back down onto his feet, he brought his heel crashing down onto the shoulder of another warrior, using the Force to strengthen the blow. He felt the armor fail and the Jin’ha’s collar bone snap beneath his heel. And he kept the momentum going. As his second foot hit the ground his torso continued to move. He ducked, leapt out and caught himself on his hands, tucking and rolling under the swinging club of a Jin’ha warrior. As he came up again, he slashed out with his lightsaber, cutting into the warrior through a gap in his armor. And then, with that maneuver, he found his path clear. And so he seized the Force and leapt high into the air, landing lightly on a mushroom cap only momentarily before leaping to the next.

He moved as fast as he could, but only minutes later there were Dark Jedi catching up, travelling as he was.

“Lay down your weapons and surrender!” One roared, now matching Reid and leaping mushroom to mushroom only ten feet away. Reid skidded to a stop on an especially large mushroom cap, and the Dark Jedi landed on it a moment later. Reid narrowed his eyes at the grizzled Iktotchi male.

“I know what your Master seeks from me.” He replied, and raised his lightsabers. “And I’ll die before I give it to him.” And he closed his eyes and Saw with the Force, locating each Dark Jedi around him. They all moved in and he flung his lightsabers out to the side. They spun, twisted and danced around him, and the Dark Jedi had to check their attacks to avoid losing limbs. Reid whirled and thrust a hand out. Lightning crackled through the air and a woman went flying yards away, screaming in agony.

Reid spun and focused with all his might on the lightsaber in the hand of a Klatooinian, and a moment later, it exploded. The Dark Jedi shrieked in fury and leapt at Reid. Reid darted in and dodged the Dark Jedi’s hands, managing to land his own palm on his head, slamming him down onto his back and using the Force Drain technique to siphon on his life energy with rapid efficiency until he went into seizures.

“AHN!” Reid yelped as a lightsaber spun through the air and slashed him across his back. He whirled and raised his hand, and another human male and he met eyes… the Dark Jedi was trying to bring his lightsaber back to his hand, but Reid had reached out and seized it with the Force. Now it hovered in mid air, trembling as the pair fought in silence to see who would win the control. But then Reid smirked. His own lightsabers floated up, and the other man’s eyes widened and he thrust out his hands, trying to take control of Reid’s lightsabers as well. And that one move lost him the battle. All three flew through the air and the Dark Jedi watched as their companion was skewered by all three blades. The man threw his head back with a cry of shock and pain, and then his eyes rolled back and he slumped over, sliding off of the mushroom cap and falling to the forest floor.

Reid didn’t hesitate; he turned and used the Force to fling one Dark Jedi into another, sending them both toppling off of the mushrooms, and then he turned to face the Iktotchi.

“You’ve lost your weapons.” The Dark Jedi smirked.

“I don’t need them.” Reid hissed, closing his eyes and raising his hands. “You’re a warrior. You have a long history of battles. And you’ve been wounded. And some of those never healed… your shoulder.”

The Iktotchi blinked, startled, but then winced when his shoulder twinged. Reid continued. “Your ribs… both knees…” The Iktotchi gasped when his ribs suddenly ached, and then stumbled when pain flared up in his knees. “Old injuries…” Reid growled. “And now they’re mine.” And he closed his fists. The Iktotchi threw his head back with a howl of pain as Reid reached out with the Crucitorn, aggravating those old injuries and enhancing the pain to unbelievable levels. “And now you’re done.” And the Iktotchi was lifted up into the air, and then went flying towards a Beast Rider flying in on his Drexl. The Iktotchi rammed into the Beast Rider, who was unseated, and both went plummeting into the forest.

Reid didn’t wait around to see if anyone else was coming for him. He dropped off of the mushroom cap, claimed his lightsabers and ran. But he didn’t get far…

Reid skidded to a stop and stared before him, eyes wide.

“Well well…” Purred a silken voice. “And here he is, coming straight to us… This can go the easy way… or the hard way, Jedi.” And Reid flushed as the seven female bounty hunters closed in… They were infamous across the galaxy and known to the Jedi Order… They were very good at their job, because they knew how to use their feminine wiles to get their targets… They called each other sister, even though they were all different species… there was a Zeltron with bright pink skin and black hair, a lovely Twi’lek with turquoise skin, a Falleen with a long braid that hung all the way down to reach her buttocks, a fair Balosar, a vibrant orange Togruta with striking black and white markings, a white skinned Zabrak and a pale yellow skinned Mirialan.

Reid’s eyes darted around, suddenly realized that he had been encircled by the women.

“Um…” Was all he managed to get out.

“I hear he’s mated to another human male…” The Twi’lek said, trailing a finger down Reid’s chest and then staring him in the eye. “Shame… you don’t know what you’re missing, little Jedi…”

“I…” Reid started, but lost his voice when the Togruta ran her hand over his shoulders. And then the Zeltron slid her hand around his waist, pressing against him.

“I’m sure we can… educate him…” She said in a not-so-subtle proposition.

Reid felt his body relax as he leaned towards her. There were hands all over him, stroking his body… And then fingers slithered into his hair and drew his head down.

“All too easy…” The Falleen chuckled to her companions.

Falleen… Reid’s mind perked up. Falleen… cold blooded reptilian hummanoids with claws, small scales and… PHEROMONES!!!

“NO!” Reid shouted and the women screamed as they were blasted away by an explosion of Force Energy.

“Fine!” The Falleen snapped, baring her teeth at Reid as they all pulled their blasters. “Then we take you the hard way.”

Reid brandished his lightsabers and crouched, ready for them, and they opened fire. Reid’s lightsabers became a blur around him as he deflected the blaster bolts with the blades, and with the Force if they go past his weapons. And then he flung one of his lightsabers away and it spun around, taking off the barrels of the blasters as it passed each woman, finally returning to Reid’s hand. As soon as it did, Reid flew at the Mirilan, barreling into her and slamming her into one of the giant mushrooms with enough force to break the stalk. The Zeltron, Togruta and Twi’lek leapt and rolled out of the way as it came crashing down.

Reid turned and reached out with a hand. The Falleen gasped as her breath was cut off and she clawed at her throat, staring Reid in the eyes, horrified. Reid just narrowed his eyes and held on, choking her into unconsciousness before he released her. She slumped to the ground.

“YOU JEDI SCUM!!!” Screamed the Balosar, charging at Reid with the Zabrak by her side.

“Stand down!” Reid called as they came. “I don’t want to hurt you!”

“Too late for that!” The Zabrak snapped, furious. Reid dodged her blow, dropping into a crouch and spinning, using his leg to sweep her feet out from under her. He stood fluidly as he continued to spin, bringing his fist crashing across the Balosar’s jaw, which had her reeling, and then on his next turn he hit her again in the side of the head with a spinning heel kick that he then converted into an axe kick, bringing his heel down on the Zabrak’s solar plexus, knocking the wind out of her. The Balosar stumbled towards Reid, blood dripping from her split lip. He seized the straps on her armor in his fists, jerked her close and headbutted her. And after three harsh blows to the head, she dropped to the ground, out cold.

Reid then had a precognitive flash, which guided him into turning and raising his palm, just in time to deflect a blaster bolt right back at the Zeltron, who had fired it. She cried out as she was hit in the shoulder and crashed to the ground, wounded, but not fatally. Reid held his hands together, palms about eight inches apart, and a glowing white-blue ball formed. He spotted the Togruta moving in for a stealth attack and hurled the Kinetite at her. The ball of Force Lightning energy struck a mushroom stalk only a foot and a half to her left and exploded, sending her flying into another mushroom. The one with the destroyed stalk toppled over onto the one that the Togruta had hit, and she screamed as they both came down on her. The giant mushrooms were large, but they were not very solid or heavy. She was pinned from the waist down, but not crushed.

Now, only the Twi’lek was left…

Reid turned and looked for her, vaguely recognizing the distant sounds off battle drawing closer as the Dark Jedi and Bounty Hunters continued to fight through one another to seek their target. In the back of his mind, he wondered how the twelve Jedi Shadows who had come to Felucia with him were faring… He could feel through the Force that none of them had been killed, but…

He shook his head and focused on what he was doing… there was still the Twi’lek. The last he had seen her was when she had dodged the falling mushroom… He slowly approached it and leapt over the stalk, landing lightly on the other side. 

And there she was. Lying face down in the dirt… with a dart in the back of her neck… Reid tensed… None of the women had been using darts… he certainly hadn’t… There was someone else there.

As soon as that thought had materialized, there was a loud bang, and then something hit him and he was sent flying back and into the stalk of a mushroom. When he had gathered his senses, he realized that he was trapped by a large cable-wire net, the four corners pinned to the mushroom by large harpoons. Reid’s eyes snapped up at a dark chuckle, and he stared at the bounty hunter.

“… Too easy.” The man smirked, and the net crackled with electricity.

“EEEYAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!”

Reid’s scream echoed over the forests of Felucia, but went unheard by the combatants only a mile away. And only minutes later, the young Jedi was in a Sith Torture Mask and stun cuffs, being dragged through the dirt by the back of his robes and onto a small starship.

As the starship took off, the Bounty Hunter made contact.

“Darth Bosola…” He greeted. “I am Phillip Dowd… I have the Jedi Shadow you want… I’m on my way to Gamorr with him right now…”

Darth Bosola smirked. “You will be paid the bounty upon delivery…”

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: HIGH COUNCIL CHAMBER

TIME: EVENING

Master Artisan Eesa K’Tal paced up and down the length of the Lightsaber Construction Chamber. When she needed to meditate, this was where she went… Her long strides carried her up and down the stone hall, made of deep blue stone… It was dim, lit only by orange glow stones. On either side of her were towering statues of Jedi long passed, each with hands outstretched holding a great slab of stone, which was used as the crafting area for the Jedi working to build or repair their blades… Each had a small set of stairs leading up to it. 

Her thoughts had been on Spencer Reid, and she vaguely wondered why he had not crafted his unique twin blades here, as opposed to the room where she taught the younglings how to build a lightsaber. But that mattered little… 

Spencer Reid was in danger and by correlation, so was the entire galaxy… she was worried. But through all her thoughts and worry, bit by bit, her thoughts turned towards Kamino… her home world. She had left there several hundred years ago with a great Jedi Master, and joined the Jedi Order. She had not set foot on her home world since she left, nor had she ever wanted to. But now, suddenly, something was screaming at her to return, and quickly. 

She stopped her pacing, closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath…

Yes…

The Force was calling to her. And it was telling her that she must go to Kamino. She didn’t know why, but the Force was not to be ignored.

Master Eesa K’tal turned and left the room, heading for the main entrance of the temple to get a shuttle to take her to one of the Jedi Starships and head back to the place of her birth, to face her people, and whatever fate held in store for her.

“Eesa…” She stopped as she headed down the front steps of the Temple, and turned.

“Tarash…” 

The Miraluka slowly emerged from the shadows.

“You’re going home.”

“I am. You had a precognition.” It was a statement, not a question.

“… The future is clouded.” Master Virr murmured, bowing his head.

Eesa K’tal steeled herself and then said, “Will I—“

“No.” Master Virr interrupted. “It will be dangerous, but you will not be harmed. But you may very well change the direction of this war. What you do there will be crucial, Eesa.”

Eesa K’tal nodded and walked over to Master Virr.

“Come with me.”

“No.”

“You need to leave this place for a while, Tarash.”

“…”

“It wasn’t your fault.”

“I should have prevented it.”

“You couldn’t. We are mortal beings. Humble servants of the Republic and the Force. But we are not perfect, nor are we invincible. You did not fail.”

“The Force is guiding you there, Eesa. Not me. You must do this alone.”

“And you must forgive yourself and smile again… before you start to Fall and don’t even realize it.”

“… I’ll try.”

“May the Force be with you.” Eesa said, and Tarash slowly smiled.

“Isn’t that what I am supposed to say to you? You are the one leaving.”

“But I do not suffer as you do, Tarash.”

“… May the Force be with you.” The Miraluka said with a wry humor in his tone. Eesa K’Tal smiled and nodded, and Master Virr faded back into the shadows.

She headed to the hangar where the Jedi kept their ships, and as she was boarding, Hotch was with Masters Amna Kao and Xzushel Zuur, watching Garcia pulling up the security footage of Reid’s departure.

“… There.” Master Zuur said, and pointed. “Zoom in.” Garcia nodded and did so. A dark figure stood, watching the ship leave.

“… That’s… Randall Garner.” Amna Kao said, softly. “He one of the Jedi Service Corps… he brings the ships from the hangar to the platforms…”

“He has apparently been corrupted…” Master Zuur growled. “We need to find him…”

“Looks like we’re too late.” Master Kao said. “Look…” The three Jedi Masters and one Knight watched in silence as another figure moved up behind Garner, and the men jerked, convulsed, and then slumped to the ground. The figure turned and shoved Garner off of the edge of the platform, sending him plummeting down, down, down into the city…

“Capture her face!” Master Zuur commanded, and Garcia tapped several keys. “Now… search her out in the Jedi Temple security tapes.”

“In the Temple?” Master Kao.

“Garner was foaming at the mouth.” Master Zuur pointed out. “He was poisoned.” Master Kao frowned, and then gasped.

“Master Ryan’s killer?!”

“We need to find out.” Master Zuur said. Garcia began to work. The three Jedi Masters waited in patient silence… it was nearly three hours later that she cried “I found something!” The three moved in.

“It… wasn’t her. But here is what I DID find…” Garcia said, and they watched a ship touch down near the temple. A man got off in a long black cloak. “Bear with me… He arrived a few hours before the massacres began. And he just… walked into the Temple.” The three watched as he did just that. “I catch him in the training areas, and here… You can see Master Ryan working out. But watch… See? A shadow appears and then you can see his hand pass over Master Ryan’s robe. Then he leaves. He was gone before Master Ryan died. And he goes back to his ship. And he stays there. A couple of days later, this ship comes in.” And they watched as a ship set down. The man left his ship, and the woman from the other footage disembarked from her own ship. The pair met and stood in conversation, and then the man passed the woman something before he boarded his ship, and left.

“We now have the faces of two Sith Lords.” Master Zuur rumbled. 

“But who?” Master Kao asked.

“Our information says that Darth Valha has at least two women serving him… Darth Cain and Darth Narcessa.” Hotch said with a frown.

“So which one is this?” Master Kao asked. 

“And who was the man who killed Master Ryan?” Master Zuur added. 

But suddenly, Hotch stumbled and collapsed right where he was, letting out a strangled yell.

“Hotch!” Garcia cried, and Master Zuur dropped to his knees, catching Hotch’s head and shoulders before the man’s skull could bounce off of the floor.

“Master Hotchner?!” The Falleen called, shaking him slightly. Master Kao reached out and laid her hand on the man’s head, closing her eyes. A moment later, Hotch gasped and jerked, eyes flying open.

“Aaron…” Master Kao called, and the man looked at her. “What happened?”

“… Spencer…” Hotch gasped, and Master Zuur used the sleeve of his robe to wipe away the sweat from the man’s brow. “He’s been captured…” 

“Oh!” Garcia cried, her hands flying to her face. 

Amna Kao and Xzushel Zuur raised their eyes and exchanged grim looks…

“… We need to get back to the Council.” Master Kao said, and she and Master Zuur pulled Hotch to his feet and they all raced back to the Jedi Temple.


	10. Chapter 10

PLANET: GAMORR

LOCATION: CITADEL

TIME: PRE DAWN

Reid woke to a throbbing pain over his entire body, and the hum of an engine. He slowly opened his eyes. Everything was pitch black. Reid reached out to the Force… but he couldn’t reach it. It hit him like an Ion Cannon… he was in a Sith Torture Mask, cutting him off from the Force. Immediately, his heart was pounding and he broke into a cold sweat, struggling not to hyperventilate. Then he just began to struggle. His wrists were bound behind his back, and his ankles were shackled.

His mind raced as he tried to remember how he got there. And he groaned. Felucia… he had been captured by a bounty hunter on Felucia...

“Damn…” He breathed, and began to struggle again. He had to get free…

But a moment later, he heard and felt the ship coming out of light speed… wherever the destination was, they had arrived. He forced himself to relax, closing his eyes and trying to calm himself to maintain his focus. After a while, the ship shuddered as it entered a planet’s atmosphere, and then, finally, it set down and the engines became silent. 

Reid lay still on the floor for a long time before he heard boots approaching… Reid allowed himself to go limp on the floor and he closed his eyes, focusing on keeping his breathing shallow, slow and rhythmic. And then, a door opened and the room was flooded with light. Despite the Sith Torture Mask, Reid tried to reach out to See the man with the Force, and was irritated that he was unable to do so… Instead, he turned all his focus into remaining limp and silent as he was lifted off of the floor and tossed over the bounty hunter’s shoulder. He opened his eyes and looked down at the floor of the corridor as they passed, and a moment later he was carried down a ramp. He glanced around. It was a rough looking fortress, surrounded by forests… and then came the smell, and sounds… grunts, snorts and squeals. 

Gamorreans… he was on Gamorr…

“Phillip Dowd…” He heard an unfamiliar voice say.

“Darth Bosola…” Responded the bounty hunter.

“You have him?” The Sith Lord asked. Reid closed his eyes again as he was laid down on the ground.

“Took him on Felucia…” Dowd said. “Jedi Shadows were trying to hold off his pursuers when he ran.”

“Take off the mask. I need to see his face.”

“I want my credits first.” Growled Dowd. “I have delivered him to you. I won’t take the blame if you lose him once it’s off.”

Darth Bosola chuckled. “You don’t underestimate him… I respect that.” And he nodded to a Gamorrean right behind him. The pig grunted and trudged up to Dowd, setting down a chest. “Take off the mask.” The Gamorrean reached out, took hold of the Sith torture mask… and pulled it off.

Reid’s head dropped to the ground, and Bosola approached, saying “Show me his face.” The Gamorrean reached out…

“HYAAAH!!” 

There was a flash of purple and the Gamorrean squealed in pain as his hand flew through the air and landed at Bosola’s feet, severed from his wrist. Then Bosola flew back, blasted by Force Lightning as the Stun Cuffs fell to the ground in pieces.

“Son of a—“ Dowd blurted and raised his gun. He fired one shot. Reid spun, swung his lightsaber and the bolt was deflected. He watched the bounty hunter go rigid, and then slump to the ground, a hole in the middle of his forehead…

Slowly, Bosola sauntered towards Reid, bringing his hands together in a taunting applause… Reid lowered his lightsaber and turned to face him. 

“Well done, kid.” The Sith Lord said, and Reid narrowed his eyes. “Now I have you, and the credits…”

“You don’t have me yet.” Reid said, and took up a fighting stance.

“Yes.” Bosola grinned. “I do.” And at that, Gamorreans were drawing blaster rifles and Dark Jedi began to emerge from in and around buildings, all drawing their lightsabers. Within seconds, Reid found himself hopelessly surrounded. He looked around in dismay, and then looked at Bosola.

“Lay down your weapons, boy.” He said, and slowly, Reid did as he was told. “Now. Let’s go.”

“… No.” Reid gasped, shaking his head. “No.” And he looked at Bosola. “I know what the Reaper wants. And I won’t give it to him.”

“You don’t have a choice.”

“I always have a choice.” Reid growled, and raised his lightsaber again, this time bringing it to his own throat. “And I choose death over going back into his service.” Bosola froze, not expecting this. “Forgive the cliché…” Reid hissed. “But you won’t take me alive.”

“I think we will…” The Sith Lord snarled, and reached out. Reid resisted him, but a moment later he cried out in horror. All of the Dark Jedi surrounding him, nearly a hundred strong, had reached out with the Force and seized his body. Reid closed his eyes and fought back, but he was no match for them.

“Drop your weapons.” Darth Bosola snarled, and Reid groaned as his fingers were pried open and his lightsabers fell to the ground. “On your knees…”

“Nnnh… Aahhn!” Reid cried out, trying to resist, but his body was forced to obey and he fell to his knees.

“Hold him…” Bosolar ordered, and strode towards Reid, who desperately tried to think of a way out of this… He couldn’t allow the Reaper to have Livion… If he were taken to the Reaper, he wouldn’t be able to resist him forever. The only way out was to take his life… but now he couldn’t even do that… But the Force Bond… It was believed that his Bond with Hotch was powerful enough to bind their very lives… It was possible that one of them died, so would the other… if his Force Bond Partner took his life, Reid could die as well…

Aaron…

Spencer?

But as Hotch responded to Reid, the young man flinched and closed his eyes, tears running down his face… he couldn’t ask Hotch to do it… 

Spencer?!

… I love you.

Spencer, where are you?!

Gamorr… Reid whispered, and allowed Hotch to See… 

Hotch Saw Bosola approach, and Saw the Dark Jedi surrounding Reid, and Felt their hold on him through the Force.

I’m sorry… Reid whispered.

I’m coming for you. Hotch told him. Stay strong. And I will fight with you.

I can’t allow Livion to come forward again.

You FIGHT! We will come!

… Hurry. Reid pleaded, as Bosola placed a hand on his forehead. I will fight as long as I can. But I will do anything to stop Livion from awakening… even if that means taking my own life.

Spencer… Hotch gasped, horror engulfing him. But Reid could still feel the respect and understanding that the man had for his words, and then his eyes rolled back into his head as he was forced into unconsciousness…

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: MID DAY

The team and High Council met, drawn together by feelings in the Force…

“Eighty seven Jedi have descended on Felucia.” Strauss said. “The Sith forces have dispersed, and many Dark Jedi have been captured.”

“The twelve Shadows who accompanied Spencer are safe.” Master Syr added. “A few injuries, but all survived.”

“Reid is on Gamorr…” Hotch said darkly. “He’s been captured…”

“He spoke to you?” Gideon asked.

“Yes. Darth Bosola was there to claim him for Darth Reaper. It took dozens of Dark Jedi to subdue him… but they did. I’m certain they will not stay on Gamorr… They’ll move him to another planet…”

“Agreed.” Sa’Eeya’Da nodded. “But where?”

“Reid didn’t know…” Hotch sighed. “He blacked out…”

“You must be prepared to connect with him the moment he wakes.” Amna Kao said. “We MUST know where he is…”

“Yes, Master.” Hotch nodded.

“We will send out the word to all of the Jedi across the Galaxy.” Kitata Ree said. “Everyone is to be on alert to watch for him, and to move in once he has been spotted.”

“… But will it be in time…?” Tarash Virr murmured.

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: MID DAY

Reid sat silently in the brig of the star ship, where he was bound with energy cuffs and wearing a Sith Torture Mask. He had awoken there not long after they had left Gamorr. He wasn’t sure how long it had been since they entered lightspeed, but they came out of it much sooner than expected… they were not that far from Gamorr…

The ship shuddered as they entered the atmosphere of the planet, and Reid frowned as the small ship was tossed around by stormy weather… he could hear the thunder… Finally, the ship touched down, and a moment later, the doors opened and Bosola stood there.

“… Let’s go.” He smirked, and the energy bindings linking the cuffs to the wall sputtered and died. Reid lowered his arms to his sides, but Bosola pushed his wrists together before him, and the energy bindings linked the cuffs together. Then he was flanked by Dark Jedi, and led off of the ship. 

The planet was not familiar… intense storms, violent seas and a very advanced city… They moved through the howling storm, getting drenched in the process, to finally step inside.

“Master Bosola.” Greeted a tall Kaminoan, and Reid stared… he had never seen another Kaminoan other than Eesa K’Tal… he knew that they rarely, if ever, left their home planet… And as they walked down the corridor and passed two others walking in the other direction, Reid decided that he couldn’t be anywhere else other than Kamino…

His heart pounded… All he needed was three seconds without the mask… three seconds and Aaron would know. Within minutes, the whole Council would know where he was… Within hours, hundreds of Jedi would be converging on Kamino… And he would fight. But first, he had to hold on until then…

They approached a door, and the door opened with a hiss. And Reid’s heart stopped.

Darth Reaper slowly turned, his eyes glittering. And behind him was Darth Trion. Reid glanced at Tobias… despite the situation, he was happy to see him…

“Master.” Bosola bowed. “Here he is.” And he shoved Reid forward. Reid grunted and stumbled, then raised his head and glared up at the Reaper.

“Remove the mask… I want to see his face.” The Reaper commanded. A moment later, Elle stepped forward. She reached out, seized the mask and pulled it off of Reid’s head. His hair fell around his face in loose tangles. But he glared up through them, showing no fear to the Reaper as he sent out the deafening shout across the galaxy, reaching not only his Force Bond Partner, but his team, Alex Blake, Jason Gideon, and even Masters Tarash Virr and Raahn Syr.

Kamino! Kamino!!! KAMINO!!!

Across the Galaxy on Coruscant, Hotch was so overcome by the shouting in his head, he completely missed a doorway and walked face first into a wall. But while he stumbled back, holding his head and cursing, Reid was staring down the Reaper…

“Well now…” Darth Reaper smirked and sauntered closer. “Spencer Reid. I can sense you call for your mate… Go ahead… tell him… tell all the Jedi where we are… but rest assured… they’ll be too late.” Reid clenched his fists, but he stood firm, spine straight, head high and feet apart. A moment later, both the Reaper and Reid dropped their eyes as Bosola held out his hand… within it was Reid’s twin lightsabers. The Reaper glanced at Reid, then picked up the blades. He eyed them, then put them together and twisted them; they locked with a click, and then the blades burst out, humming excitedly.

“The stories were true…” The Reaper chuckled. “You have built yourself an exquisite weapon… I hope Livion has your skill.”

“You won’t get him.” Reid responded coldly. “I won’t let you. I’ll die first.”

“I have no intention of bringing him out in you.” The Reaper spat. “YOU are too much trouble. I intend to give you something that we BOTH want.”

“Oh?”

“I intend to free you from Livion…”

“… What?”

“And free him from you.”

“What are you talking about?” Reid asked suspiciously. 

“I plan to rip you and Livion apart… completely.” The Reaper said. “All I needed was a vessel for Livion to inhabit… And with your flesh that Darth Sassin collected on Dathomir… a vessel was created.” And he turned and waved a hand. There was a loud click, and lights flared up.

Reid felt like a block of lead had been dropped into his stomach, and his heart froze like it had been tossed out into the snowy wastes of Hoth. He began to tremble… 

“Oh no…” He gasped, feeling sick. But then it got worse… his fear had awoken a dark presence locked deep within him. Darth Livion perked up in interest, wondering what had torn such a powerful reaction from Spencer Reid. The young Jedi Shadow immediately forced Livion back and locked him down, doing it so fast that Livion wasn’t able to do anything other than yelp and curse, then poke and prod at Reid to let him in on what was so exciting, much like an obnoxiously curious child. Reid’s heart was pounding. He had always thought that feeling Livion awaken would be the most frightening thing in the world. But it wasn’t… the thing that had him paralyzed in fear was the sight before him… floating in a large tank in front of Spencer Reid… was Spencer Reid. 

The Reaper watched as Reid slowly moved towards the tank, eyes widening with every step. The Kaminoans continued to work, preparing to wake the clone and free him from the confines of the glass canister.

“You… cloned me.” He gasped, his voice dry. Then he turned and stared at the Reaper, his eyes wild, his face pale. “You can’t do this… You’ll destroy everything. He can’t be controlled!”

“He’ll owe me…”

“He won’t CARE!” Reid shouted, fighting back Livion, who was growing more and more curious at Reid’s agitation. “He’ll kill us ALL!!!”

“I can control him…” The Reaper chuckled.

“… Your hubris will be your end.” Reid breathed. “The end of us all…”

“Indeed…” The Reaper chuckled. “Trion… do it. Rip them apart.”

“Tobias…” Reid gasped, backing away from the three men as they approached. “Don’t do this… you can’t… Please!” He looked at all three of them… Tobias, Charles, Raphael… “Trion! Don’t DO THIS!!! He can’t be controlled! He’ll kill us all! He’ll destroy everything! He’s stronger than you know! Don’t! No! NO!!!”

But he was dragged over to the canister, which was lowered with a hiss so that it was closer to Reid. He was shoved up against the glass, a hand on each shoulder and one on his head, the energy cuffs falling to the floor. He pressed his palms to the tank and tried to push himself off, but he was held there, staring in fear at his own face, only inches away. And then there were three hands on his head, and a terrible pain drilled into his mind… And all he could do, was scream in pain as a rift was torn open, and Darth Livion began to claw his way out....

PLANET: CORUSCANT

LOCATION: JEDI TEMPLE

TIME: AFTERNOON

The Jedi Temple was in an uproar. Knights and Masters were flooding down the steps and onto shuttles, taking them to the docking bay where the large Jedi Star Cruiser, Fang of the Black Ixll, was kept. They were preparing to invade Kamino…

The Jedi Council rushed out of the Temple, Aaron Hotchner and his team with them. But then, the team leader suddenly stiffened and let out a bloodcurdling scream. All eyes turned, watching as Aaron Hotchner stumbled and convulsed, the pitched forward and began to topple down the stairs.

One of the Na’Vi Healers who had taken care of Hotch and Reid both on several occasions managed to get in front of him and catch him. The Council and the team hurried to reach him, and gathered around. The man was writhing and twitching as if in a seizure, and was screaming in pain and horror… but in that scream, they heard Spencer Reid… and they knew that the pain was coming from over the bond. And then, Hotch’s screams took on words.

“NO!!! YOU CAN’T!!! YOU’LL DOOM US ALL!!! YOU CAN’T LET HIM OUT!!! YOU CAN’T CONTROL HIM!!! HE’LL KILL US!!! DON’T DO IT!!! DON’T!!! STOP!!!” And then he screamed wordlessly, before suddenly going limp and silent. He had passed out.

“… We must get him to the infirmary.” The Na’Vi Healer said.

“No.” Raahn Syr growled. “Get him to the MedBay on the FBI. He MUST come with us.” The Na’Vi nodded and gathered Aaron Hotchner into her arms, and the Jedi proceeded to the Starship, now even more worried…

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: LATE NIGHT

The pain was incredible… it was like nothing he had ever felt before, and considering everything he had been through, that was saying something. For several moments, the entire world had fallen away and it was nothing but the pain. But then, the Force made itself known… and an overwhelming feeling of dread overcame the young Jedi… And then he heard the explosion.

He was knocked to the floor, and that brought him back to his senses. He raised his head and looked around. He saw the Reaper, kneeling on the floor across the room, and Reid knew that the blast had even sent Foyet flying. The half dozen Kaminoans were lying on the floor against the wall, stunned. And Darth Trion was slowly getting to their feet, as were Elle and Bosola… And all of their eyes were fixed on a spot past Reid. 

Reid immediately felt his heart in his throat, and slowly, he turned his head and followed their gaze. The equipment in the lab was destroyed. The large tank had fallen from its casing and rolled several feet away, large cracks running up and down the glass, the fluid pouring onto the floor. And inside, the clone was moving… 

He was alive…

He was awake…

And he was sitting up…

A palm pressed against the side of the casing, sliding over the glass. The clone was looking around, hands slipping across the slick surface. And then there was an animalistic scream, and the clone’s movements grew more frantic. There was another loud crack, and then a blast of Force Energy blasted out an entire side of the capsule, sending glass showering over the room. Bare feet slid over the curved glass beneath them as the clone struggled to gain his footing, gasping. He coughed, ripping the mask from his face and gagging as he pulled the tube from his trachea. He doubled over, pressing a hand to his mouth and retching as the tube fell to the floor.

And then, the clone slowly lowered his hand, and stared at it. His chest rose and fell, rattling as he drew in deep breaths on his own for the first time… he flexed his fingers, clenched his fist, and then flexed it again, turning it over a couple of times, as if confused at the presence of his own hand… His eyes then moved up his long arm, to his shoulder, and then dropped to his own white chest. He pressed his hands to his torso and slid them over his own skin, lips parting slightly in amazement. And then he lifted his head and cast his eyes around the room from behind wet tendrils of hair. 

He took in the broken tank that he was standing in, and the destroyed lab equipment. The movement of the Kaminoans getting to their feet brought his eyes snapping to fall upon them. Koa Sai strode towards the wary clone, calmly saying “hold still.” The clone narrowed his eyes as she approached a computer console, pushing aside a damaged piece of equipment and looked at the readings that were flickering on the screen. “All vitals are reading normal.” She announced. “Brain activity is good, heart rate is steady and the lungs seem strong. And the ability to use the Force has been successfully instilled within his biology. We will need to run further tests, but the clone appears to be a success.”

The clone frowned and eyed the screen, then looked down at himself again, fingers brushing over the wires, needles, probes and electrodes all over him. Then he clenched his fists, grit his teeth and growled. And with a small effort, every single foreign object was blasted from his body, and then glass from the side of the tank blew out. He turned and stepped from the tank, his bare foot resting on the floor. His legs were trembling slightly as they were used for the first time, but they worked… 

The clone scanned the other side of the room, taking in the Dark Jedi and Sith Lords watching him. And then his eyes fell on… Reid.

Golden brown eyes widened in horror, as red-rimmed yellow widened in shock. Reid quickly stood as the clone cocked his head slightly, mouth opening in surprise. And then he began to take slow steps towards the Jedi, who was frozen where he stood. The Kaminoans, Dark Jedi and Sith were silent, watching the clone cross the room, until he and Reid stood a mere foot and a half apart, staring one other in the eye.

The clone lifted a hand, and Reid’s eyes flashed in fear and he raised his own hand in a defensive motion, stepping back. But the clone just blinked, and then looked down at Reid’s raised hand. And he moved his own hand over. Reid didn’t move, watching. And then, the clone’s fingertips touched his own, and Reid’s breath caught in his throat. He feared this clone to his core… but he still felt the connection… this clone was a part of himself…

The world seemed to be in slow motion as the clone’s hand flattened to press flush against Reid’s, matching it perfectly. And the clone looked fascinated. It was a long time before he raised his eyes from their hands and locked gazes with Reid again. He lifted his other hand, and Reid held perfectly still as the fingertips brushed over his cheek. The clone suddenly jerked both of his hands back, and then lifted them to run over his own face and long hair. And then, the corners of his lips twitched, and Reid felt his stomach drop as the eerie eyes glittered and a mouth stretched into a grin. The room seemed to darken right then and there, as one thing was confirmed beyond all doubt…

“Livion…” Reid gasped.

“… Spencer.” Livion responded, slowly tilting his head to the side. His voice was weak and dry as vocal cords allowed him to speak for the first time. “So this is what you were trying to hide…” He shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth in scolding noise. “Such a big secret to keep from me…” Reid gulped, and slowly backed away. As he did, Koa Sai approached, and Livion’s eyes narrowed as her hands fell to his shoulders.

“Over here please… Let us rinse you down.” She said. Livion did not respond, but allowed her to guide him under a showerhead. Water rained down upon him, washing away the fluid from the cloning tank. He allowed the Kaminoans to dry him with cloths, and then he turned and watched Elle approach him, a pleased smirk on her lips. His eyes fell to the box in her hands, and wordlessly, he lifted the lid. Then he seized the box and stepped behind the screen that stood nearby.

Reid grunted as two Dark Jedi seized his arms, and the Reaper approached. He smirked down at Reid.

“It’s starting to look like you may have outlived your usefulness…” He chuckled, and Reid narrowed his eyes.

“You have no idea what you have done…” Reid said softly.

“Oh, I think I do.” The Reaper sneered, then turned to Koa Sai. “Prepare for whatever tests you need to do. I want to make sure that he’s flawless.” She bowed to the Sith Lord, and made her way over to join her fellow cloners to check the damage to their equipment.

A few minutes later, eyes were drawn to the sharp sound of boot heels on the floor and Darth Livion emerged in the uniform that Reid had once worn. He just smirked at the young Jedi and held up the knee brace. 

“You are flawed.” He hissed. “I am not.” And he flung the brace to the side. It clattered across the floor, coming to rest at Elle’s feet.

“Welcome back.” She said, still with that odd smirk on her lips. Livion eyed her, appearing amused, then snorted and looked back at Reid, radiating arrogance.

“Lord Livion.” 

Livion blinked, and then a dark sneer appeared on his face as he slowly turned his head and looked at Darth Reaper.

“Welcome back.” The Reaper said. Livion simply nodded. “We have much to do. We need to confirm the success of your cloning and the transfer of your consciousness. And then we need to assess your power. And then… I have work for you to do.”

Livion turned to fully face the Reaper, grinning.

“… No.”

“… excuse me?” the Reaper asked, narrowing his eyes.

“I don’t answer to you.” Livion stated calmly, his voice much stronger and more firm now. Elle looked startled, Bosola’s hand fell to his Lightsaber, and Trion tensed. Reid was near panic...

The Reaper took several long strides until he and Livion were inches apart. He was glaring, and Livion was wearing a haughty smirk on his lips.

“Do not cross me, Livion…” The Reaper hissed. “I made you. I own you.”

“No. You don’t. I belong to no one, and I answer to no one.” Livion stated, and then chuckled. “I never swore fealty to you.” His eyes darted to the side. “He did.” He grinned at Reid, and then looked back at the Reaper. “Your deal was with him. Not me. And he is the only reason I served you. He didn’t give me a choice. But you, Master,” Livion drawled, turning the title into an insult, “you have my thanks. You have set me free. You freed me from him… and in doing so… you freed me from YOU.” The Reaper looked livid. Livion stepped back, spreading his arms out to the side, delight clear on his face.

“As the Sith say… My chains are broken. The Force shall set me free!!! And I answer to no one but myself!!!” And he threw a hand out and Lightning crackled through the air, striking the Reaper in the chest. 

Reid gasped as screams echoed through the room as the Reaper hit the wall. Then Lightsabers were flashing and the lights were flickering as Lightning bounced around the room. There was a shriek and one of the Kaminoans fell to the floor, dead. Livion’s laughter echoed through the room as he fended off Bosola with his Double-bladed Lightsaber. The room rumbled, walls cracking and light fixtures crashing to the floor… the machinery exploded and the flickering flames and crackling Lightning sporadically lit the room in a frightening manner, and Reid knew that Livion would bring the entire floating city down if he wanted to… 

Livion was dark… he was ruthless… he was powerful. He was the Sith Lord that The Reaper had always wanted him to be… but in getting that, he had lost control… and Reid knew that Livion would bring disaster to the Republic…

A hand suddenly gripped his arm, and he looked up. Tobias was looking at him, eyes wild.

“Go.” 

“What?”

“The Reaper has no idea what he’s released…” Tobias gasped, dragging Reid towards the doors of the lab. “Only you can stop Livion. But you have to recover. You have to get out of here and warn the Jedi Order.”

“But—“

“Run!” Tobias commanded, shoving Reid into the corridor. And then he pulled his Lightsaber. “And whatever you do, whatever you feel… don’t look back.” And then he turned and charged at Darth Livion, and the doors closed.

Reid felt the tears welling up in his eyes as his entire body trembled in his fear, but he turned, and ran. As he rounded the corner, he heard the explosion behind him, and then the horrible voice seemed to echo in his ears, and through his mind.

“Oh no, brother… I told you… I will destroy you, and only Darth Livion will exist!!! YOUR TIME HAS COME!!!”

Reid sobbed as he felt Livion pursuing him. He struggled to reach out to the Force, but once he did he grasped onto it and used it to propel himself forwards at inhuman speeds. But behind him he felt Livion do the same, and unlike him, Livion wasn’t hurt and exhausted… he wasn’t frightened… he was elated.

Reid charged for the doors, and they opened before him. Lightning flashed across the sky as he ran out into the torrential rain. Tears joined the rain in flooding down his face as he ran onto the empty landing platform, coming to a horrible realization… this was a floating city… there was nowhere to go. He skidded to a stop, looking around in hopeless desperation, and then turned to look back the way he had come. And his nightmare filled his vision. 

Livion flew at him, and Reid cried out as he was tackled to the ground. The pair grappled on the wet landing pad, Reid crying in his terror and Livion grinning in delight. Reid grasped Livion’s throat and began to Drain him, but Livion just laughed and backhanded Reid, sending spots across his vision and making his head spin. But not ready to give up, Reid thrust a hand out, and Livion yelped as he was blasted off of Reid, who scrambled to his feet and backed away, eyes wide. 

Across the platform, Livion landed nimbly, grinning. “You’re pathetic.” He spat. “Look at you. You’re a frightened child. Your power is insignificant compared to mine… If you had embraced me… become one with me… imagine what you could have been. But you were too WEAK!!!” And he began to advance on the Jedi, who watched him come with wide eyes, backing away until he had reached the edge of the platform.

“I am your superior…” Livion continued. “No one can rival my power… not you… not the Jedi… not the Sith… My power is unprecedented. And I will prove it.” And then he was standing before Reid. “But as insignificant as your power is compared to mine… it is still more than most… and you are my… brother…” Reid winced as Livion brushed a hand down over his cheek. “And there’s no one I would rather have as a partner… than you.” Reid stared at Livion. “Come with me. Stand with me. Us against the Galaxy… We’ll bring down the Sith, the Jedi and the Republic. None of them could stand a chance against us…”

Slowly, Reid shook his head. “You know better than to ask that…” And for a moment, sadness flickered across Livion’s face.

“… One could hope.” He shrugged with a sigh. “Ah, well…” 

“UHHN!!” Reid gasped, staring at Livion in shock, and pain filled his eyes. Livion just smirked and stepped back, and Reid lowered his eyes to stare at the vibroblade in the clone’s hand, smeared with his blood. Reid’s shaking hands moved to press against his chest, feeling the hot blood soaking his tunic from the re-opened wound. Then he looked up at Livion again, and the Sith Lord raised his hand. 

“The Jedi Order will fall… starting with you.”

And then Lightning crackled through the air and Reid let out a scream. And then he was falling. 

Livion watched in satisfaction as the young Jedi’s body plummeted down towards the storm tossed ocean below. A flash of lightning lit the sky, and with a splash, the body disappeared beneath the foaming waters. Then Livion raised his hand and stared at the blood on his fingers. He smirked and brought his hand to his face, licking his fingers and tasting the blood. Then he turned and walked back inside, ready to find a ship. He had to get off of this forsaken planet… he had work to do…

And below him in the water, Reid stared up towards the surface, seeing the lightning flash… then, everything grew dark… and just for a moment, before all senses were lost, he thought he felt long fingers on his body, pulling him deeper still…

Aaron… I’m sorry…

And then there was nothing…


	11. Chapter 11

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: PRE DAWN

The storm tossed seas of Kamino were as violent as ever. Massive waves rushed over the surface to crash against the pillars supporting Timira City. But then, suddenly, a great beast exploded out of the cresting waves and spread its wingfins, catching the air and gliding up higher over the water. The aiwha was guided by the tall, robed figure on its back. 

Jedi Master Eesa K’tal tugged on the reins with one hand, steering the creature towards a landing pad. The creature backwinged and set down. She waited for it to settle, and then raised her eyes up overhead as a ship sped into the storm and disappeared into the stormy clouds, preparing to leave the atmosphere. She frowned and tightened her hold on the figure sitting astride the aiwha’s neck before her. She knew that the Sith presence had not left Timira City completely, but she couldn’t wait any longer to bring the young Jedi in for medical attention. 

She slid down from the neck of the aiwha, holding Spencer Reid in her arms. He winced as he was jarred, and then cracked open his eyes.

“… Master K’Tal…?”

“Be still, young one.” She said, soothingly. “I will see that you get help. Am I to assume correctly that you have contacted you Bond Partner?”

“… Yes.” Reid breathed, wincing. “They are… coming.”

“Good. Then we merely need to hold out until they arrive.”

Then she turned and headed for the doors into the city, her long strides much faster and more urgent than most of her kind ever moved. The doors opened to admit her and she began to move down the corridor, clutching the limp body close to her own. She reached another door into a larger corridor, but immediately leapt back and pressed herself against the wall, using the Force to enshroud herself and the one she was carrying to hide them from the Sith Lords moving down the large hallway.

“-- I don’t care how you do it, just DO IT!” Darth Reaper roared. “I want Livion! And don’t you dare come back without him!!!”

“Yes, Master.” Bosola bowed, and he and Elle hurried away.

“Master…” Raphael said. “We should focus on our other enemy.”

“Which one?!”

“… Darth Valha.”

“Him!” The Reaper spat. “We should consider ourselves lucky that Kamino remained hidden from him for those attacks… we may have lost this whole project…”

“Yes, Master.” Darth Trion recited.

“… Contact Soltre… I want him to hunt down Valha’s servants… and tell the bounty hunters I will pay for them as well… dead or alive.”

“Yes Master.” 

“Let’s get off of this forsaken planet… The boy told the Jedi where he is, they will be descending down on Kamino within the hour.”

And then they stepped out onto a landing platform, into the wind and the rain… Master K’Tal peered out a window as they boarded a ship, which soon lifted off…

Darth Reaper and his servants were gone…

She hurried down the hall, but a moment later, several Kaminoans stepped into the hall before her. They stared at the Jedi Master in shock and surprise.

“… Eesa K’Tal.” Blurted one of them.

“The Jedi are on their way.” Master K’Tal said firmly. “And this one needs help.” One of the Kaminoas pushed between the other.

“You have the host.” She said, and Eesa K’Tal narrowed her eyes.

“… Koa Sai.” She greeted cooly, and Koa Sai glared right back.

“You are not welcome here, Flawed One.”

“The Force called me here.” Eesa K’Tal responded, much to the chagrin of the others. “And I came.” And she began to walk. The other Kaminoans stepped aside and allowed her to pass. “As I said… the other Jedi are on their way, and this young Jedi needs help.”

“He was to be disposed of once the project was complete.” Koa Sai argued. “He is flawed, he deserves to die.”

“He is the only one who can undo the damage that you have done.” Eesa K’Tal argued, not pleased that Koa Sai was following her along with several other Kaminoans. She stepped into the nearest Infirmary. The Kaminoans there all froze and stared. But she merely lay Reid down and began to strip his tunic and trousers away so that she could get him warm and dry, and assess his wound.

“He’s been stabbed.” She said calmly. “And he needs to be warmed up. You cloned him. If any of the clones have not been terminated, you need to get them in here to harvest blood for a transfusion.”

“You have no authority here.” Koa Sai said coldly. “You are an outcast.”

Eesa stood and turned. “I hold no authority amongst you as one of you.” She snapped. “But I do hold the authority of a Jedi Master of the High Council. And unless you wish to deal with the fallout of disobeying a High Councilman when the other Jedi get here, and I assure you, they are on their way… And then the Republic will hear of your not only allowing a Jedi Shadow to die, but deliberately hindering the attempts to save his life.” She let the threat hang in the air. Koa Sai glared, but then turned to the others and nodded. They hurried away. “The Jedi will wish to speak with you about what happened here.” Eesa K’Tal added, turning back to Reid as the Kaminoan medics moved in, beginning to treat the wound.

A few minutes later, the doors opened and two Jedi stepped into the room, looking nervous and worried. 

“Master K’Tal!” The elder gasped, and the pair bowed. Koa Sai scowled at the bow, but Eesa nodded to them.

“Master Sholl Lekan.” She greeted the four armed Morseerian, and then greeted the young Keshi beside him. “Padawan.” The young man nodded to her, his Padawan’s braid swinging by the side of his face.

Then the doors opened again, and a large cylindrical tank was hovered in. The Padawan’s eyes widened as he stared at the clone within.

“We were just about to destroy the last one...” Mumbled one of the Kaminoans, and Eesa K’Tal watched as the clone was drawn out of the tank and laid on a table beside Reid. Immediately, they were arranging IV lines, and soon, blood was flowing from the clone, into Reid. The Medics, in the mean time, were packing Reid’s wound with Koltos Gel and stitching it up. And then, Reid slowly opened his eyes. Eesa K’Tal smiled down at him. 

The doors opened, and nearly a dozen Jedi tumbled in, a jumbled mix of Masters, Knights and a few more Padawans. Koa Sai was now standing by the wall, looking quite sour at so many off worlders descending onto her home planet. The others didn’t look happy either. 

Two Jedi Master Healers moved in and placed their hands on Reid, beginning to heal him. Reid shivered and blinked his eyes, turning them to Master K’Tal again before letting them drift closed. Master K’Tal sighed, then turned as more Jedi entered the room.

“Reinforcements from Coruscant are on their way.” She told them. “Secure the city and prepare for their arrival. Take Mistress Koa Sai to her lab, and see that nothing within is touched until the Council and the Jedi Shadows have seen it.” Koa Sai glared, and straightened.

“You have no right to—“

“The Jedi have every right when the Sith are involved.” Eesa K’Tal interrupted. She turned as more Jedi entered, and pointed to a pair of Wookiee Jedi Knights. “You two… escort Mistress Koa Sai to her quarters. And you all… secure her lab. The rest of you secure the city. Make sure the Sith have no remaining presence here.”

“Yes, Master.” The Jedi all answered, and they dispersed. Koa Sai glared at Eesa K’Tal as she was escorted from the room by the Wookiees. And Master K’Tal matched her glare, arms folded over her chest.

PLANET: EN ROUTE TO KAMINO

LOCATION: FANG OF THE BLACK IXLL

TIME: MID MORNING

Master Aaron Hotchner was not having a restful sleep… His dreams were filled with dark visions of his beloved life mate, fearful, in pain… he saw flashes of yellow eyes rimmed in red, white translucent skin and cracked red lips… He heard Darth Livion’s laughter echoing around him, drowning out his lover’s pleas…

He heard Reid crying out to him… begging for help… And then he was falling through rain and storms before plunging into darkness.

Garcia yelped when Hotch suddenly gasped and sat straight up in bed, eyes wide and face pale, his body soaked in sweat.

“Oh… Sir? Are you okay?” She asked. Hotch slowly turned and looked at Garcia, then lifted his hand and wiped the sweat from his brow.

“Penelope…? Yes… I… I’m alright.” He told her, his voice dry and weak. He stood on shaky legs and went to bathe. When he emerged in fresh clothes, he asked “how far are we from Kamino?”

“We will be arriving shortly.” Garcia said. “Just before you woke the call went out to prepare for arrival.”

“Then we need to do so.” Hotch said and swept out of his quarters. Garcia chased after him. They went to the FBI’s High Council Chamber and Hotch strode in.

“Master Hotchner.” Master Virr announced, standing. The others turned.

“Masters.” Hotch bowed. Master Virr approached him and reached out, laying his fingertips on the man’s forehead. 

“Your dreams were… turbulent.” The Miraluka commented in the muted tone he had adopted ever since the tragedy that had struck the High Council and their home planets.

“Yes…” Hotch nodded.

“Please… speak.” Master Virr said, returning to his seat.

“There… isn’t much to speak of.” Hotch confessed. “They were very jumbled. I dreamed of Spencer… and… Darth Livion.”

“You don’t think he’s free?!” Strauss demanded, looking alarmed.

“Peace, Master Strauss.” Noria said serenely. 

“Let us not jump to conclusions.” Ralko added, and Strauss nodded to the twins.

“We need to speak with Spencer and find out what happened.” Amna Kao said firmly.

“Is he conscious?” Bre Mong asked, looking at Hotch.

“No.” Hotch mumbled, shaking his head.

“Mind your feelings, Aaron.” Gideon said, frowning. “Calm yourself. The Jedi are already there and we will be there shortly.”

“I know.” Hotch said, forcing himself to take a deep, calming breath. And a moment later, the FBI came out of hyperspeed.

“We are docking in Kamino’s Orbit.” Master Sa’Eeya’Da announced, walking into the room. “Shuttles are ready to take us down to the planet’s surface.” Without a word, the team and the Council left the room and headed for the shuttles. The team boarded the BAU, and followed the shuttles carrying the High Council down to the Planet of storms, watching lightning illuminate the black storm clouds.

“Alright.” Jordan called back. “Everyone strap in, we’ll be getting some decent turbulence!” The team did as commanded, and just in time. Garcia watched the droid, Kevin, go flying. Morgan grinned and reached out with the Force, catching the droid as he went whizzing past, and a chuckling David Rossi and Emily Prentiss helped him maneuver Kevin into a seat and get buckled in. 

The BAU was tossed about by the violent winds as they descended through the storm clouds, lightning flashing dangerously around them. But finally, they broke through the lower clouds and moved through the thick sheets of rain that continually fell on the watery planet. Before them, they saw the lights of Timira City in the darkness, and then lightning lit up the city, bright white and hovering over the surface of the raging seas on great, towering pylons. 

Off to their left, two massive beasts burst out of the waves and brought their colossal wings sweeping down, carrying them towards the city. Each aiwha bore a Kaminoan on its back. The shuttles and the BAU followed them in and all set down together on a large landing pad. The Kaminoans dismounted and stared as the Jedi Council and the team disembarked, but neither made a move to follow them indoors. 

Upon entering the doors of the city and out of the rain, two Jedi appeared around the bend in the corridor and approached them, bowing low. The first was a Chagrian, blue skin and two sets of horns; the first rose tall, growing out of his head right around where the hairline would be on a human, and the other set handing down from growths on the back of his skull to rest on his chest. Beside him was a young Fosh Padawan, a birdlike humanoid with a long beak and feathered ridges covering his head; several of his longer feathers had been braided in place of hair, hanging to the side of his face and displaying his Padawan status. They changed color with the Fosh’s mood, and right now they were fluttering between green and gray, betraying the young Padawan as feeling both anxious and curious about all the excitement. 

“Masters.” Greeted the Chagrian Consular. “The city is secure. The Sith presence is gone.”

“Where is Master K’Tal? And Spencer Reid?” Master Virr asked.

“This way, Masters.” The Chagrian said, and led them through Timira City. “The Sith were gone when we arrived. Reid is injured, but not severely. He will recover quickly. Right now he is resting. We don’t know exactly what happened, but it left him in a severe state of exhaustion. That hit him more than his wounds, I think.”

“What wounds?” Hotch demanded to know.

“A stab wound to his abdomen.” The young Fosh announced. “It’s already been packed with Koltos and stitched up, and some of the Healers have worked on it, too. Other than that, just some minor cuts and bruises. A few odd burns…”

“Don’t be so modest.” Chuckled the Master, grinning down at his Padawan. “The youngling here was able to tell us exactly what those burns came from.”

The Fosh’s feathered ridges turned pink in embarrassment and pride at his master’s bragging. “They are from an electrified stunning net used by the bounty hunter Phillip Dowd. We found his body on Gamorr when we responded to the first alarms. We’ve encountered it before and I’ve seen him use it.”

“Either way. He’ll be fine.” The Fosh’s Master said. “All he needs is to rest.”

And then, a moment later, the doors before them opened and a gurney was brought out, bearing a pale, lifeless body, covered from chest to knees in a sheet… it was Spencer Reid…

“SPENCE!!!” JJ screamed, the horror and shock too much.

“Calm yourself, Jennifer.” Master K’Tal said, striding out of the room with a smile. “He is safe. That is merely a clone. We harvested its blood to give Spencer Reid a transfusion.” JJ watched the clone pass by, still, white… dead. Garcia gave a great shudder, and hurried into the MedBay right after Hotch, who was equally shaken at the sight of the dead clone.

“Spencer…” The man breathed, and hurried to the bedside of his Bond Partner. He reached out and laid a hand on the boy’s cheek. It was cold. He glanced at the computers and screens around Reid, and saw that they were slowly raising his temperature.

“Why is he so cold?” Hotch asked.

“I collected him from the seas. He had been thrown into them. I waited as long as I could to bring him in to keep him from the Sith.” Master K’Tal said.

“I’m glad you were here, Master.” Morgan said, taking Reid’s hand.

“Master Cloner Koa Sai has been detained, her lab secured and all security footage is ready to be reviewed.” Master K’Tal said, turning to the Council.

“Then we should review it.” Said Xzushel Zuur. And the Council turned and filed out of the room. Rossi glanced at Hoch, and then he, Morgan and Blake followed while Master Virr, Hotch, JJ and Garcia settled in to watch over Reid as he rested. Emily trailed after the Council, but quickly parted ways with them. She purposefully strode down the corridor, and lifted her hood before stepping out a pair of doors and into the torrential rain, onto a long bridge between two of the massive pods that made up sections of the city. She moved swiftly until she was about halfway across, and then lightning lit up the world as bright as daylight, revealing four cloaked figured before her, standing in a line across the width of the bridge.

There were three men, and one woman. To the left was a very tell, bulky man with dark hair, beard and moustache. Next to him was a shorter man with blonde hair and blue eyes. To his right was a woman with olive skin and dark hair, and to her right on the very end was a man with nondescript brown hair and gray eyes. They stared at Prentiss, and slowly, she smirked.

“I had a feeling you guys would turn up eventually.” She called out, and the blonde man smirked. The woman grinned.

“It’s good to see you, Emily.” She called back, and Emily moved closer to the four.

“You too, Tsia.” Emily greeted.

“So…” The blonde said. “I hear you’re on Hotchner’s Shadow Team.”

“I am. What’s it to you?” Emily asked, grinning.

“I always figured you’d end up a Shadow.”

“Why do you say that, Clyde?”

“Because it’s just too obvious.” Clyde said.

“So. Why are you here?” Emily asked. “And… why are you all together again? I thought we had agreed to scatter after Doyle.” 

“That’s a very loaded question.” Said the bearded man. “You already know the answer.”

“I want to hear it, Sean.” Emily challenged.

“Ian Doyle escaped.” Sean McCallister said gravely. “And he has become Darth Valha.” Emily stared at him, looked down the line, and then nodded.

“Sean sought us out as soon as word of Doyle’s escape reached him. And the Council gave us permission to reform.”

“Us?” Emily asked.

“The team.” The last man said. 

Clyde stepped forward. “We’re going to hunt down Valha. Just like we did before. Only this time, we kill him. And… I want you with us.”

“You?” Emily asked.

“We.” Tsia announced, smiling. “You were with us the first time. We want you with us the final time.”

“All of you?” Emily asked. “Sean?” The bearded man nodded. “Jeremy.” The last man smiled and nodded. “I don’t think so…” Emily sighed. 

“Why not?” Clyde asked. “Your… new team?”

“It’s not a matter of choosing one team over another.” Emily said. “With this team, it’s different.”

“Ah, yes.” Clyde said, beginning to pace back and forth a bit, fixing his obnoxiously knowing smile on Emily. “Your uh… Web Bond.”

“… Yes.”

“But that’s exactly why you should come with us, Emily. If YOU are with us, our two teams can co-ordinate. We can hunt down Darth Valha while Hotchner’s team can hunt down Darth Reaper. The rest of the Order can deal with their followers and contain everything. Between the two teams, we can stop this war.”

Emily was silent for a long time.

“Uh… Well… Let me… think about it?” She asked.

“Of course.” Clyde said. “Let’s go find out just what happened here.” And Clyde, Emily, Sean, Tsia and Jeremy headed inside…


	12. Chapter 12

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: EARLY AFTERNOON

Master Cloner Koa Sai looked up and stood, none too pleased at the guests she was being forced to receive. Eesa K’Tal strode in, followed by numerous Jedi. 

“May I present,” Eesa K’Tal said, waving her hand towards her fellow Kaminoan, “Master Cloner, Mistress Koa Sai.” Then she turned to the annoyed Koa Sai. “Koa Sai… May I present the High Council of the Jedi Order.” Koa Sai looked over them all scathingly, especially at the tiny furry one. “Grandmaster and Head of the Jedi Order, Master Kitata Ree.”

“THIS is your Grandmaster?!” Koa Sai blurted. “You must be joking.”

“Size,” growled the massive black furry beast with a thick mane, “does not represent power.”

“Master Jedi Shadow, Raahn Syr.” Eesa K’Tal introduced with a smile. 

“I’m quite sure,” Master Syr said, “that in a battle of the Force, I would not stand a chance against Master Kitata Ree.” He smirked, moving in and staring Koa Sai in the eye, even though she was a good foot taller. “Just as YOU would not have a chance in a battle against a rancor, skinny one.”

“Raahn, please.” Admonished Eesa K’Tal. She moved on. “Masters Noria and Ralko Cereni, Master Sa’Eeya’Da, Master Xzushel Zuur, Master Erin Strauss, Master Amna Kao, Master Jason Gideon and Master Bre Mong.”

“… I thought there were twelve Masters on your Council.”

“Master Tarash Virr is sitting with Spencer Reid.”

“Ah. The flawed source.” Koa Sai said, scathingly. Hotch bristled

“This is Spencer Reid’s Lifemate and Force Bond Partner, Master Aaron Hotchner, and his team, Masters David Rossi and Alex Blake, and Jedi Knights Derek Morgan, Penelope Garcia and Jennifer Jareau. And this is Master Tra Tonnia of the Council of First Knowledge, and Head of the Jedi Shadows. And we must know what services you performed for the Sith here.”

“As it was for the Sith that these services were performed, it is with the Sith that they shall be discussed. Not with you.” Koa Sai snapped.

“Did the Sith pay for your silence?” Bre Mong asked. “Was there a non disclosure agreement?”

“No.” Eesa K’Tal said, calmly. “Anyone who knows where this planet is, knows enough about us to know that we don’t talk to others.”

“WE don’t talk to YOU, either. Do NOT count yourself as one of us, Flawed One.”

“Flawed?” Garcia asked innocently.

“I am a Force Sensitive.” Eesa K’Tal stated, calmly turning back to Koa Sai. “Now… You need to tell us what happened with the Sith.”

“… I made clones, what do you think?!”

Kitata Ree chittered.

“… What did he say?” Koa Sai asked, disdainfully.

“He asked for details.” Amna Kao said, politely.

“I was brought scraps of flesh for a base.”

“Who brought it?” Master Zuur asked.

“Darth Sassin.”

“Her attack on Reid on Dathomir.” Blake pointed out.

Koa Sai continued, “Using the provided genetic material, we began with a thousand clones. As only the most perfect of these was to be used, we began to cull the clones and destroy those with any possible imperfection.”

“And the Reaper was here for the entirety of the project?” Master Syr asked. 

“He arrived about two weeks prior to its completion.” Koa Sai answered. “When we were down to four hundred clones. We continued to weed out those displaying any potential flaws, and a bounty was put upon the head of the host, Spencer Reid. He was brought in a week and a half later. By then we were down to a dozen clones, and Darth Reaper chose one. When the host was brought in, the Sith did THEIR part of the project.”

“And that was?” Hotch asked.

“The three they called Trion laid their hands on him and he was screaming. It is my belief that they ripped him in two and guided the consciousness of the one they called Darth Livion into the clone.”

Hotch slowly collapsed onto the window ledge, shock and horror in his face. The Council stirred, disturbed by this news.

“Then… everything began to explode.” Koa Sai announced. “And… I do not remember anything from there. The next thing I knew, I was in the MedBay being treated for a head injury.”

“Masters…” Tra Tonnia said, softly. “The holorecord is ready to be viewed…”

Dozens of Jedi were gathered in a large holo chamber, waiting. Waiting for the Jedi Council to found out exactly what had happened, and what they were dealing with. A few minutes later the Council filed in, along with Hotch and the team.

Kitata Ree looked around at all the gathered Jedi. Tra Tonnia looked down at the Chadra-Fan. “Every Jedi in this room is a Shadow, cleared personally by myself to view this. They must know what they will be facing.”

“Very well.” Kitata Ree nodded, and took his seat. Emily sat on the end of row of her team, between Rossi and Clyde Easter, his team to his other side. He leaned in. 

“Just how bad is it?” He murmured.

“I’m not sure…” Emily breathed back. “But… from what I’ve heard… it’s the worst case scenario…” Clyde turned and looked at her, and she met his gaze. 

“Darth Livion?”

“… I think so.” She whispered, and they turned their attentions to the holovid as the lights dimmed and the lab came into view. A large canister was there, holding the naked clone. And Reid was backing towards it, hands up as he pleaded with Darth Trion…

“Tobias… Don’t do this… you can’t… Please! Trion! Don’t DO THIS!!! He can’t be controlled! He’ll kill us all! He’ll destroy everything! He’s stronger than you know! Don’t! No! NO!!!”

But he was dragged over to the canister, which was lowered with a hiss so that it was closer to him. He was shoved up against the glass; a trembling Tobias held him there with a hand on his left shoulder, Charles with a hand on his right, and Raphael with a hand on his head. Reid’s energy cuffs fell to the floor. He pressed his palms to the tank and tried to push himself off, but he was held there. And then Tobias and Charles lifted their free hands and placed them on Reid’s head with Raphael, and Reid’s body tensed, and he began to scream… 

“NO!!! YOU CAN’T!!! YOU’LL DOOM US ALL!!! YOU CAN’T LET HIM OUT!!! YOU CAN’T CONTROL HIM!!! HE’LL KILL US!!! DON’T DO IT!!! DON’T!!! STOP!!!” And then the words faded and fell into wordless shrieks of unbearable pain, his body twisting and writhing…

It seemed to go on forever for the Jedi watching. The screams drilled into their skulls. Kitata Ree had actually clapped his tiny paws down to cover his sensitive ears. Garcia openly wept clinging tightly to Morgan’s hand. And in the MedBay, Tarash Virr lowered his head and trembled slightly as he forced himself to See. Hotch was upset, and was disturbing Reid’s rest. He began to twitch and moan in his sleep.

“Shhh…” Master Virr soothed, laying a hand on Reid’s forehead. “Peace, little brother…” Then he stood and left Reid’s side, heading for the holochamber… he would need to be there for the discussion that would take place… As he left Reid twitched, and slowly, his eyes opened. He turned his head and watched Master Virr disappear.

“T-Tarash?” Reid breathed, then slowly sat up, grimacing in pain. He felt the man’s grief… he felt his team’s distress… He forced himself to stand, and he slowly began to hobble after Master Virr…

Back on the holorecord, Reid’s screams had reached their crescendo, and he gave a sudden violent spasm. And the clone within the tube gave an almighty jerk… Then came the explosions…

Reid, the Kaminoans and Sith slowly stirred, looked around and got to their feet. All eyes were drawn to the canister, which had fallen from its base and now lay on the floor. A large pool of fluid surrounded it as it leaked through large cracks in the glass, and inside, movement could be seen. Frantic movement. And then glass went flying, blown out of the side… and the clone was struggling to stand. He ripped the mask from his face and the tube from his throat… and then seemed to become aware of his own body… he ran his hands over his form, and then looked around. Koa Sai approached and told him to hold still. She was talking about his vitals and his Force ability… and pronounced him a success.

The clone then used the Force to rid himself of every wire and probe that covered him, and he stepped out of the tank and onto the floor, looking around. And then he saw… Reid. 

Soon, the pair were face to face, and the clone was reaching out in fascinated confusion. Reid raised a hand to ward off the clone, but soon their palms were pressed together, and the clone was touching Reid’s face. Then he recoiled and was running his hands over his own face and hair… And Reid looked frightened. His lips moved, his words unheard. 

“Spencer…” The clone responded, is voice was weak and dry as vocal cords allowed him to speak for the first time. “So this is what you were trying to hide…” He shook his head and clicked his tongue against his teeth in scolding noise. “Such a big secret to keep from me…” Reid slowly backed away and Koa Sai approached, placing her hands on the clone’s shoulders.

“Over here please… Let us rinse you down.” She said. The clone let her guide him under a showerhead. Once done, Kaminoans to dried him with cloths, and then Elle approached him and offered him a box. He took it and disappeared behind a screen. While he was out of sight, two Dark Jedi roughly grabbed Reid by his arms and Reaper approached. 

“It’s starting to look like you may have outlived your usefulness…” He told Reid.

“You have no idea what you have done…” Reid informed him.

“Oh, I think I do.” The Reaper sneered, then turned to Koa Sai. “Prepare for whatever tests you need to do. I want to make sure that he’s flawless.” She bowed to the Sith Lord, and made her way over to join her fellow cloners to check the damage to their equipment.

Darth Livion emerged then, in the uniform that Reid had once worn. He held up the knee brace. 

“You are flawed. I am not.” And he flung the brace to the side.

“Welcome back.” Elle said. Livion looked in her direction, but then turned back to Reid.

“Lord Livion.” The Reaper called, and after a moment, Livion turned and looked at him. “Welcome back.” The Reaper said. Livion simply nodded. “We have much to do. We need to confirm the success of your cloning and the transfer of your consciousness. And then we need to assess your power. And then… I have work for you to do.”

Livion turned to fully face the Reaper, grinning.

“… No.”

“… excuse me?” 

“I don’t answer to you.” 

Elle looked startled, Bosola’s hand fell to his Lightsaber, and Trion tensed. 

The Reaper approached aggressively until he and Livion were inches apart. 

“Do not cross me, Livion… I made you. I own you.”

“No. You don’t. I belong to no one, and I answer to no one. I never swore fealty to you. He did.” And Livion and the Reaper looked at Reid before facing the other again. “Your deal was with him. Not me. And he is the only reason I served you. He didn’t give me a choice. But you, Master,” Livion drawled, turning the title into an insult, “you have my thanks. You have set me free. You freed me from him… and in doing so… you freed me from YOU.” Livion stepped back, spreading his arms out to the side, delight clear on his face. “As the Sith say… My chains are broken. The Force shall set me free!!! And I answer to no one but myself!!!” And he threw a hand out and Lightning crackled through the air, striking the Reaper in the chest. 

Screams echoed through the room as the Reaper hit the wall. Then Lightsabers were flashing and the lights were flickering as Lightning bounced around the room. There was a shriek and one of the Kaminoans fell to the floor, dead. Livion’s laughter echoed through the room as he fended off Bosola with his Double-bladed Lightsaber. The room rumbled, walls cracking and light fixtures crashing to the floor… the machinery exploded…

Tobias was suddenly beside Reid, gripping his arm. “Go.” 

“What?” Reid gasped.

“The Reaper has no idea what he’s released…” Tobias said, dragging Reid towards the doors of the lab. “Only you can stop Livion. But you have to recover. You have to get out of here and warn the Jedi Order.”

“But—“

“Run!” Tobias commanded, shoving Reid into the corridor. And then he pulled his Lightsaber. “And whatever you do, whatever you feel… don’t look back.” And then he turned and charged at Darth Livion, and the doors closed. Reid was gone, but the six Sith Lords, the Reaper, Elle, Bosola and Trion, moved in to subdue the seventh, Livion. Livion was laughing maniacally, lightsaber flashing around him in dizzying spirals… no one could get close to him. But his body was quickly tiring… He threw his hands out and all the Sith Lords around him went flying into the walls… And they were pinned there… Koa Sai was crawling from the room, blood flowing from her head… and then, everything exploded, and the holorecord shorted out…

A moment later, Reid was seen dashing through the doors and out onto a landing pad, thanks to other security recorders.

He skidded to a stop, looked around, and then turned back to the doors just as Livion charged through them. Reid screamed, and then yelped as Livion tackled him to the ground. The pair grappled and Reid grabbed Livion’s neck, but Livion backhanded him with a laugh, which became a yelp as he was sent flying by a blast of Force energy. Reid struggled to his feet and backed away as Livion landed lightly on his toes.

“You’re pathetic. Look at you. You’re a frightened child. Your power is insignificant compared to mine… If you had embraced me… become one with me… imagine what you could have been. But you were too WEAK!!!” And as Livion moved forward, Reid moved back, until Livion had him trapped at the edge of the platform.

“I am your superior… No one can rival my power… not you… not the Jedi… not the Sith… My power is unprecedented. And I will prove it. But as insignificant as your power is compared to mine… it is still more than most… and you are my… brother…” Livion brushed a hand down over Reid’s cheek. “And there’s no one I would rather have as a partner… than you.” Reid looked stunned… “Come with me. Stand with me. Us against the Galaxy… We’ll bring down the Sith, the Jedi and the Republic. None of them could stand a chance against us…”

Reid shook his head. “You know better than to ask that…” 

Livion shrugged and sighed. “… One could hope. Ah, well…” And then he pulled the vibroblade and plunged it into Reid’s chest… right where Elle had left Reid with a hideous wound only a couple of weeks prior.

“UHHN!!” Reid gasped. Livion just stepped back, and Reid stared at the blood-smeared vibroblade in the clone’s hand. Reid’s shaking hands moved to press against his chest where blood was soaking his tunic. Then he looked up at Livion again, and the Sith Lord raised his hand. 

“The Jedi Order will fall… starting with you.”

And then Lightning crackled through the air and Reid let out a scream as he was blasted back off of the platform. And then he was gone… Livion leaned over the edge of the platform to watch for a moment, then lifted his hand and licked the blood from his fingers before turning and walking back into the city.

The record ended and the lights went up.

“After this,” Tra Tonnia announced to the room, “Darth Livion commandeered a small Star Ship, and left Kamino. We do not know where he has gone. But likely, he has gone into hiding.”

“Hiding?!” Someone blurted. “He’s gone to KILL!”

“I doubt it.” Tra Tonnia said, shaking her head. “He is weak.”

“Weak!?” Someone else shouted. “Were you watching?!”

“His Force abilities are frighteningly powerful, yes.” Tra Tonnia conceded. “But his BODY is not. Remember. He is a newborn clone. His body is developed, but not used… If you noticed, his movements were awkward and ungainly. His strength was quickly sapped. If he is smart… he has gone to train. To make his body stronger. To become familiar with it, and its abilities. We must track him down now, while he has this disadvantage.”

“Even so… it will take an army to bring him down.” Sean McCallister called, making Emily jump slightly.

“An army of one.” Raahn Syr responded, standing and looking around at the Shadows. “There is one Jedi who can rival the power of Darth Livion. Once he is healed…”

“Spencer Reid?!” Blurted someone from the back. “You saw the holorecord! He FLED!!! In FEAR!!! He is terrified of Livion! He must know something that we don’t! He must know that he can’t beat Livion! What if losing Livion from within him made him lose HIS power?!”

“No.” Everyone turned. Master Virr entered the chamber. “Darth Livion got his power from Spencer Reid. Not the other way around. Spencer was powerful before Livion ever came to be. That boy is the biggest threat to Livion, and he knows it. That’s why he chased him down and tried to kill him. You notice that Reid was the only one he hunted down to kill... He left the Reaper and his servants alive because he knows they don’t stand a chance against him. They’re not a threat. He left them to chase down Spencer. I assure you. Reid is still in possession of his incredible power. And he will be the one to make the final stand against Livion. Because only he CAN.”

“That boy…” Tra Tonnia announced, “is the most powerful Jedi that I have ever seen. His only drawback is that he is afraid to use that power… But now… he must.”

“So what do we do?” Clyde Easter asked. “Now we have THREE Dark Lords of the Sith at large. Who is to say that Livion won’t start recruiting and move into this war to overthrow the others.”

“He won’t.” Again, all eyes turned, and the room grew silent. Hotch leapt to his feet and hurried to the door. Spencer Reid stood there, leaning against the door frame with a hand pressed to the bandages over his chest, his face pale and lined in pain. Hotch pulled Reid in for a deep embrace, and supported his mate when the boy’s legs buckled. Gently, he lifted Reid’s arm over his shoulders, and a moment later, Morgan was on his other side. The pair helped Reid further into the room.

“Livion is a loner.” Reid spoke up. “He won’t trust anyone. And he doesn’t NEED anyone. He will try to take out the other Sith… but he’ll do it on his own. Covertly.”

“How do you know?” Clyde Easter asked. 

Reid considered this for a moment then looked at the man and said, “Because… it’s what I would do. Take that combined with his… arrogance… No. Livion will not work with anyone…”

“He offered to work with YOU.” Jeremy Wolff pointed out.

“He offered a partnership where HE was in charge.” Reid clarified. “He wanted my power on his side. And… he was born within me. His body was cloned from mine. We are… linked.”

“Like… a Force Bond?” Someone called.

“No.” Reid responded, sinking into the seat that Hotch had been in.

“You need to go back to the MedBay, Spencer.” Hotch said. 

“Livion must be stopped.”

“And you will stop him.” Master Syr said. “But you must rest and heal.”

“What?!” Reid gasped, jerking his head up. “Me? No! I… I can’t! I’m not nearly as strong as he is!”

“You’re wrong.” Kitata Ree announced, shuffling over and scurrying into the seat next to Reid, standing upon it to look the young man in the eye. “You are more powerful than he could ever hope to be.” He rested a tiny paw on Reid’s head. “I believe in you, young Jedi.”

“As do I.” Master Virr said. “You WILL face Darth Livion. I have forseen it. It is your destiny. He was born within you, and you must see him dead.”

“You have seen that?” Reid asked.

“… I have seen that you will face him. The outcome is… clouded.” Master Virr said, slowly. Reid drooped, letting his head fall into his hands. A moment later, he whimpered.

“He’s in pain.” Hotch said, looking up at the Grandmaster.

“See him returned to the infirmary.” Kitata Ree instructed. “The rest of us must decide what our next move will be.”

“Yes, Master.” Hotch said. He stood and helped Reid to his feet, then carefully lifted his Lifemate into his arms, cradling him close. Reid just closed his eyes and swallowed thickly, clenching his teeth in pain. The Jedi in the room remained respectfully silent as the handsome Master carried his wounded mate from the room.


	13. Chapter 13

PLANET: NAR SHADAA

LOCATION: RESIDENTIAL MODULE

TIME: EVENING

The dark hooded figure moved through the masses of people, unnoticed. None realized the danger of the man amongst them. None would until it was too late. Darth Rade followed his quarry through the crowd, waiting for the just the right moment. And when it came, he leapt on the opportunity. People screamed as a red lightsaber came whizzing through the crowd, narrowly missing many, to pass straight through the chest of a Duros. The Duros arched forwards with a cry, and fell to his knees. But then, over the screams, rose a voice.

“Jordan? Jordan?!” Against the wall of a cantina, a young blonde girl was pinned by a lightsaber through her chest. And the young man with her was looking frantic.

“Owen?” The girl gasped, turning her blue eyes onto her companion.

“No…” Owen gasped. “Jordan…” he reached for the hilt of the weapon pinning the girl to the wall, but was suddenly blasted away by an unseen force. Darth Rade stared at the girl as he approached. He looked her over, then sneered and reclaimed his weapon, jerking it from the wall, and her body. She let out a soft cry and fell to the ground as Darth Rade turned and advanced on the Duros, who was now pleading for his life. But Darth Rade took one swing of his weapon, and the Duros’ head rolled away, the body crashing to the ground.

“No!” He turned and watched the young man scramble to the girl’s side. “Jordan…” He cradled her close, tears in his eyes. She just smiled up at him, and then went limp. Rade felt her pass, and he turned and walked away.

“… YOU!!” He paused, then whirled and flung a hand out, catching the young man by the throat as he attacked. “You killed her!” Owen roared, looking mad in his grief.

“Collateral damage happens, boy.” Rade said, and hurled Owen away. “I’d remember one thing if I were you, and I wanted to live… never attack a Sith.” And then he faded away into the darkness.

“Sith…” Owen hissed, a deep hatred burning in his eyes. “I’ll see you all dead…”

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: EVENING

Tarash Virr stepped into the infirmary of the Kaminoan City of Timira, and approached a little corner than had been sectioned off with a curtain. He pushed it aside and stepped in. Jedi Master Aaron Hotchner sat there on the bed, his Lifemate’s head resting in his lap. The man looked up and nodded to Master Virr as the Miraluka approached. 

“How is he?” Master Virr asked, and Hotch looked down at Spencer Reid.

“He’s sleeping.” Hotch murmured, gently stroking his mate’s hair. “Apparently, everyone’s distress at seeing the holorecords woke him. That and… you.”

“Me?”

“He can feel your pain, Master.” Hotch said, softly. Tarash seemed to stiffen, and he set his lips in a thin white line. “I know it’s not my place but… You blame yourself for what Darth Valha did.”

“No!” Master Virr snapped. 

“You blame yourself for not being able to stop it.” Hotch corrected. Master Virr didn’t respond. “You carry all those lose lives on your conscience. And Reid can feel it.” Master Virr whirled and moved to leave. “He loves you dearly, Master.” Hotch called after him, and the Seer stopped. “You mean so much to him. He is attuned to you, and your suffering breaks his heart. He wants to make it go away. But he can’t. He fears that your agony will lead you down a path that he was once forced to walk. He is terrified that you will succumb to your selfish guilt… and Fall. Please, Master… let go. Accept. Let the grief end. If not for yourself… for him…”

Master Virr stood in silence for a long time, then left. Hotch stared after him, then sighed and looked down at the youth sleeping in his arms, healing from his wounds, and the exhaustion… He gently stroked the young Jedi’s hair, smiling faintly as he drank in the sight of his lover’s peaceful face.

Hotch raised his eyes when a Kaminoan medic stepped into the little curtained cubicle to check on his patient. Hotch watched in silence as the medic carefully removed Reid’s bandages to inspect his wound. As the Kaminoan did this, Hotch left the little cubicle, drawn by the Force… Just outside of the MedBay, he found Emily Prentiss standing beside the Master Shadows, Clyde Easter and Raahn Syr, and Tra Tonnia.

“What is it?” Hotch asked.

“I’ve made a… hard decision.” Emily said.

“… You’re leaving.” Hotch concluded.

“Your feelings serve you well…” Tra Tonnia said, looking mildly surprised and pleased.

“Why?” Hotch asked, eyes only for Emily.

“We know who Darth Valha is.” Emily said. “Once, I was on a team with Clyde and a few others. And we… hunted down the rebel, Ian Doyle, who was also trained in the Force… We captured him, but… he escaped his imprisonment and disappeared…”

“And… you believe that he is Darth Valha.”

“He used to call himself Valhalla.” Clyde nodded.

“They know him.” Master Syr said. “And so they have been assigned the task of hunting him down.”

“Darth Reaper,” Tra Tonnia continued, “will be searching for Darth Livion. And therefore, your team will be hunting them both.”

“Clyde feels, and I agree,” Emily said, “that if our two teams are to be hunting down these Sith Lords, it would benefit us to… have a connection.”

“… The Bond.” Hotch clarified.

“Yes.” Emily nodded. Silence followed… Hotch just stared at her.

“…We have agreed with this plan.” Tra Tonnia said after a bit. “And she will be leaving immediately with Master Easter’s team to follow a lead.” There was a long pause, and Hotch nodded.

“The team won’t be happy.” He said, and Emily gave him a regretful smile before saying,   
“I’ll still be with the team.” And finally, Hotch gave her a smile.

“May the Force be with you.” He said, then looked at Clyde Easter. “Take care of her.” Clyde gave him a firm nod, and then the four Jedi walked away, leaving Hotch where he stood, wondering how he was going to break the news to the team…

PLANET: TETH

LOCATION: OBSCURE CANTINA

TIME: DEAD OF NIGHT

Several Dark Jedi sat together at a table in the corner. The Cantina was full. But they paid no attention to the other patrons. They just had their drinks as they waited for their orders to come in. None of them noticed the figure in a long, black cloak enter and look around, before fixing eyes on them. The newcomer slowly began to maneuver his way towards the back of the cantina.

As he drew nearer, his hands disappeared into his cloak.

“Wait.” One of the Dark Jedi suddenly blurted, interrupting the woman in the group midsentence. He had his hand raised, and his eyes darted around. A moment later, they all tensed and leapt to their feet, drawing their lightsabers. 

They were too late.

The cloaked figure had two heavy blasters out in moments, and the cantina was filled with sounds of chaos, fear, and unending fire. The Dark Jedi all fell, none of them able to respond in time to protect themselves. The fire continued and the bodies danced in a macabre fashion under the continuous rain of fire… 

The entire cantina was empty by the time the blaster fire was silenced. Slowly, Owen Savage looked over his victims, then frowned and approached. One of them was moving. The Aqualish stared up as he approached.

“… I’m looking for a man. A Sith.” Owen said. “He murdered a Duros on Nar Shaada. And he killed the only person in this galaxy I ever cared for. Tell me who he is, and where I can find him.”

“I… d-don’t know…” The Aqualish gasped. Owen stared at him for a moment, then raised his blaster. “No… No! PLEASE!” The Dark Jedi begged. But Owen pulled the trigger, and the Dark Jedi slumped to the floor, dead. Without even a backward glance Owen turned and left, disappearing into the night. 

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: EVENING

Morgan walked down the corridor, trying to ignore the cold stares of a pair of Kaminoans as they passed… the natives were NOT pleased with the Jedi Invasion, even though many of the Jedi had already left, having been given assignments. He stepped into the infirmary.

“Hotch?”

A moment later, the Jedi Master appeared from behind a curtain. Morgan walked over.

“How’s he doing?” He asked, and Hotch sighed and stepped behind the curtain, Morgan following. Reid was resting in bed, looking quiet and peaceful.

“He’s been having nightmares. I’ve had quite a time trying to soothe them.”

“Oh?”

“… Even in sleep… I think he’s terrified that Livion is free…”

“I’ll be honest, Hotch… I am too.”

“We all are.” Hotch said softly. “When he wakes… we’re going to need to put all of that aside. We’re going to need to be there to support Reid through this. If he knows how scared we are, his fear will only be worse.”

“Hotch… we share Force Bonds!” Morgan cried. “How the hell are we supposed to hide that from him?!”

“We’ll have to find a way…” Hotch said firmly. He turned when a soft whimper was heard. Reid was rolling his head from side to side, a grimace on his face. Hotch sighed and walked over, gently resting a hand on his Lifemate’s face and smoothing his forehead with the pad of his thumb. Slowly, Reid began to quiet down again.

“Hotch… we need to talk to the team. As soon as Reid can travel, we need to get moving. We have to track down Darth Livion.”

“We can’t focus solely on him.” Hotch said.

“… What do you mean?” Morgan asked.

“You’re right… The team needs to talk…” 

“There’s a room just down the hall. You’ll still be close to Reid.” Morgan said, and Hotch nodded. He leaned in and gently pressed a kiss to Reid’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon.” He whispered, and then he followed Morgan out of the Infirmary.

It was about half an hour later, that Reid awoke. He stared at the ceiling, and then lowered his eyes. He was not alone. Slowly, his eyes widened.

“… Adam? Amanda?”

Before him, stood a faintly glowing, translucent figure, smiling at him… it was one… yet two. The left side of the figure wore long Jedi robes, a Padawan braid and had a submissive, but warm look on his face. The figure seemed to blur and fluctuate down the center, and the right side wore the familiar Sith Uniform of Darth Dualath. She looked much more shrewd, cold and cunning, but even she had a warm smile on her lips. The line that separated and merged the pair seemed to pulse back and forth in an erratic, but serene manner. It showed Reid that the two, while separate, were still very much one, and perfectly at peace with one another.

Slowly, Reid moved to sit himself up, a smile of amazement on his face.

“Hello, Spencer.” The figure before him said, with two voices.

“What… what are you doing here?”

“We have chosen to use the Force to come to you.” Dualath said.

“… I miss you.” Reid breathed, and they smiled.

“We miss you, too.” They said.

Reid slowly lowered his eyes, his smile fading.

“I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.”

“But you did.” They said. “You have no IDEA what you did for us. You freed us in so many ways… in ways we never could have been free… alive.” But then, only Amanda spoke. “I only have one regret… you.” Reid looked up. The line blurring the pair had moved over, so that Amanda was more prominent. She stepped forward. “I wish, with all my soul, that you and I could have…” She trailed off, and looked away. “But… I know it was a fool’s dream. You belonged to another. I guess I had just hoped that… Livion…”

“That Livion had loved you the way you loved me.”

“It’s… complicated.” Amanda said, and Reid nodded.

“No. I know. The love that Adam and I had for one another was purely platonic. But the love you had for me was not.” She shook her head. “You hoped that if I, Spencer, could not love you… that Livion would love you in the way that you loved me, but Adam didn’t. You hoped that you and Livion could be together, with a barrier between you and Adam, and Livion and myself.” She nodded.

“Amanda… it never could have happened…” Reid said softly, sympathy in his tone. “Livion… he’s not capable of love.”

“… I… I know.” Amanda gasped. And then Adam spoke. “Livion lusts for power. That’s all he ever wanted.” Reid nodded in confirmation of this. But then Adam and Amanda spoke together. “You have to stop him.” Reid’s eyes widened and he paled, swallowing thickly. He lowered his gaze.

“I… I can’t.” He whispered.

“Why?” Dualath said. 

“I… I’m afraid.” Reid confessed, wrapping his arms around himself.

“Don’t be.” Dualath said. “When you face him, we will be with you.” Reid looked up at Dualath. “He was born within you, and you gave him his power. It is only YOU who can take his power, and his life, from him. Only YOU are strong enough.”

“Master Kitata Ree and Master Raahn Syr—“

“Can HELP.” Adam interrupted, and Amanda followed up with “but YOU must bring him down.”

“… Why me?!”

“Because,” Amanda said. “He IS you.” And then it was Dualath speaking again. “And if the two of you cannot meld and join, like us, one of you must destroy the other. You were not MEANT to exist separately like this. You are one in the same, in separate bodies. But the Force binds you, and nothing can prevent your eventual clash. He knows this. And he is preparing for it. So should you.”

“I don’t want to…” Reid gasped.

“If you are not willing to kill him… then HE will kill you. And everything will change. If you are not willing to face him… he will kill and destroy everyone and everything you ever loved…”

Reid gasped and let his face fall into his hands.

“Don’t be afraid.” Dualath said, voice fading. “We will be with you… Your only problem, is your own fear… You are a Jedi. Cast it out, and you will win… allow it to fester, and you will lose more than you could ever imagine…”

And then they were gone…

PLANET: CAROSI

LOCATION: HSSISS CANTINA

TIME: MID EVENING

Owen Savage walked in the door, and narrowed his eyes… this place was crawling with Sith… He was beginning to learn how to sense them, now… to tell them from others… feel the Dark Side around them. He made his way up to the bar and ordered a drink, and then waited. He carefully monitored people coming and going, waiting… biding his time… it was several hours later that he was sure of it… only Sith were left… no innocent civilians… He paid for his drink, rose from the bar and left… 

Beneath the bar, pressed to the underside, a red light blinked. When he was far enough away, Owen drew out the small remote, and pressing the button on it. Behind him, the bar erupted into a giant fireball, pluming into the sky. And then the fiery debris was raining down. Owen paused as a lightsaber hit the ground with a CLANG and bounced, then rolled… slowly, he leaned over and picked it up. It was hot to the touch and scorched. But he turned it on, and the blade hummed eagerly, still functional. Owen eyed it, then turned it off and tucked it into his belt, then faded into the terrified crowds, leaving sixteen dead Sith behind him…

PLANET: KAMINO

LOCATION: TIMIRA CITY

TIME: MORNING

Reid awoke to the delicious smells of breakfast, and opened his eyes to find JJ by his bed, holding a tray.

“Good morning.” She said brightly, and Reid smiled at her.

“Hi…”

“How are you feeling?”

“… Better.” Reid said after a moment’s thought, sitting up. JJ laid the tray out before him.

“Hope you’re up for eating, then.”

“Yeah, actually, I think I am.” Reid responded, accepting the fork and digging in. JJ sat beside his bed.

“… Emily left.”

“What?!” Reid yelped, staring at her in shock. JJ just smiled. 

“Hotch told us. Apparently, Emily had been on a team of Jedi several years ago. They hunted down a smuggler called Ian Doyle.” JJ recited, and Reid listened carefully. “They captured him… but he escaped from Republic custody. And he disappeared… back then, he went by the name Valhalla…”

“… Darth Valha.” Reid breathed.

“Yes.” JJ nodded. “Their team, which had disbanded and scattered, have all joined together again. They caught him last time, they’re going to kill him this time. And she’s gone with them.”

“But… why?”

“Because.” JJ said. “She can communicate their hunt to us, and we can communicate our hunt for the Reaper, with her. With the Bond.” 

Reid stared at JJ for a long time, and then slowly closed his eyes, and concentrated.

… Emily? For a long time, things were quiet… he called again. Emily?

And then, Hey, Reid! You’re awake! Reid jumped, then looked at JJ and grinned. She smiled back. How are you feeling?

Well, actually… why… why didn’t you say goodbye?

Oh, I’m so sorry, Reid… you were so dead to the world, I didn’t want to wake you… and we had to leave suddenly. The only one I said goodbye to was Hotch. Just because I had to tell him I was leaving.

Why didn’t he tell me?!

I think this is the first time you’ve been awake, kiddo.

… Oh. Well… take care of yourself.

You too, Reid… I’ll see you soon. And hopefully then, this war will be over.

And Emily faded from his mind. JJ just reached out and touched Reid’s hand.

See? The Web Bond has only gotten stronger. She said. We’re always together now. No matter where we are, physically… we are united in the Force.

And we’ll all be together through this fight. Morgan’s voice chimed in. 

We’re going to work on bringing Alex into this Web Bond thing. Rossi added. As long as you are okay with it. This Web Bond spawned from you… we want to make sure you are okay bringing her in.

Of course I am. Reid responded with a smile. She’s been a good friend for years.

Then we’ll get to work, gorgeous. Garcia added.

Spencer? Hotch’s voice resonated through Reid’s mind this time, in a much deeper, intimate level than the others. I’m glad you’re awake… I’ve been worried.

I’m sorry… I never wanted to upset anyone.

I know that, baby… but now… someone needs your help.

Oh?

I think you need to talk to Master Virr… he won’t listen to anyone else… but I think he might listen to you… his despair is… growing.

I see... Reid frowned. Where is he?

Eat. And then I will come and bring you to him.

… Alright.


End file.
